Kingdom Hearts: My Version
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Mr. Wogglebug and his family travel to other worlds of my favorite cartoons and books to find Queen Ozma and save her from the Heartless.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Wogglebug and Princess Wagneria had been married for twelve years now. Today they were watching their twin woggle-beetle sons playing from the highest balcony of the palace in the Insect Kingdom as the sun was rising.

"So you really believe there are other worlds out there?" asked Princess Wagneria.

"There must be,"Mr. Wogglebug replied. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But will the Wizard's inter-time-and-space travel machine really take us to them?" she inquired.

"Who knows?" he replied. "If we have to, we'll think of another way."

"So suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it," he admitted. "It's just... I've always wondered why I've lived in the Land of Oz. If there are any other worlds out there, why did you and I end up on the ones we did? And suppose there are other worlds," he went on. "Then ours are just little pieces of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know," said his wife.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just staying in one place won't change a thing. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" his wife smiled at him lovingly.

"Thanks to you," he replied, returning her loving smile. "If I hadn't come here and met you, I probably would never have thought of any of this. Thanks, Wagneria."

"You're welcome," she replied as she leaned in and kissed him.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first," she went on. "But now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yes, of course!" he said assuredly.

"That's good," she said. "My dear Wogglebug, don't ever change," she said looking deep into his eyes.

"I just can't wait," he said looking out into the horizon. "Once we set sail, it'll be great."

* * *

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Herbert exclaimed as he led his brother George to a cave. Herbert had inherited his father's adventurous spirit.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" inquired his brother who had inherited more of his father's logical mind.

"What difference does it make?" asked Herbert. "There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

"All right," said George as he followed him. "Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Herbie?"

"No problem. Let's do it!" exclaimed Herbert holding up his fist and rushing at the cave. "Listen!" he said in a loud whisper as they stood at the entrance of the cave. "There! Can you hear it growling?"

"Shhh... Quiet. We've got to be careful," said George as they stepped into the darkness of the cave.

"See that?" said George when all they could find in the cave was emptiness. "It was just the wind making that noise."

"Aw, man," Herbert sighed in disappointment. "I wish it was a monster!"

"Hold on!" George suddenly exclaimed. "What's that over there?" He felt his way through the cave's blackness and touched the left side of the rocky wall. "A window, or maybe a door? It won't open."

"Geez, is that really all that's in here?" muttered Herbert downheartedly.

"What do you expect in a boring place like this?" said George pointedly. "Hey Herbie?"

"Hm?" said Herbert turning to him.

"When we grow up, let's get out of this world. We'll go on real adventures like Papa, and not this kid stuff!"

"Sure," said Herbert as they began walking out of the cave. "But isn't there anything fun to do now?"

"Maybe Papa will let us go back to the Land of Oz with him again," said George hopefully.

George exited the cave and Herbert was about to follow him when he suddenly heard something like the sound of a door opening coming from within the cave's darkness.

"Wh-Who's there?" he said trying not to shiver.

"I've come to see the door to this word," replied a deep voice from somewhere in the dark.

"Huh?" Herbert wasn't understanding him.

"This world has been connected," said the deep mysterious voice.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" asked Herbert.

"Tied to the darkness..." the deep voice spoke low. "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Herbert demanded annoyed and still not fully understanding the mysterious unseen stranger. "Where did you come from?" he asked curiously.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," spoke the voice.

"So, you're from another world!" Herbert gasped in astonishment.

"There is so very much to learn," the voice went on. "You understand so little.

"Oh yeah! Well, you'll see!" exclaimed Herbert wringing his fists in frustration. "I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort," the voice droned. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

_Now this guy is starting to sound like my father,_ Herbert thought. He looked around but could see nothing anywhere except for the strange door carved in the side of the wall which now had a strange glowing symbol on it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Emerald City, the Scarecrow was briskly walking up to the palace to see what his royal duties for today would be. He stepped up to the great green gates and knocked patiently on them and they at once opened up and let him through before closing again.

He entered into the Emerald Palace and stepped into the throne room. "Good morning, Your Majesty," he said as he addressed his ruler with a gracious bow of his head. "It's nice to see you this morn-"

He looked up and found that the throne up ahead of him was bare and Queen Ozma was nowhere to be found. There was a single envelope with a green emblem left on the seat of her throne waiting to be found. He picked it up and read it, and then quickly rushed outside as fast as he wobbly straw stuffed legs would go, tripping over them all the while.

He ran up to the very first person he saw which was Jack Pumpkinhead who was sitting in the royal gardens watering the flowers.

"Jack! Jack! Get up! This is serious!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Hello, Scarecrow. Good morning," Jack said pleasantly.

"We've got a problem, Jack," the Scarecrow went on. "But don't tell anyone."

Jack looked up and turned his pumpkin head straight ahead. "Princess Dorothy?"

"Not even her!" exclaimed the Scarecrow.

"The Wizard," Jack continued.

"No! It's top secret!" yelled the Scarecrow, annoyed at Jack's ignorance.

Jack turned his head to the side slightly. "Good morning, Dorothy and Wizard," he said.

"What?" The Scarecrow turned around and sure enough he found the Wizard of Oz and Princess Dorothy standing right in front of him. The Wizard cleared his throat and the Scarecrow chuckled with embarrassment.

"So what is so important I can't even know about?" asked the Wizard.

The Scarecrow sighed and handed him the note Ozma had left. The Wizard read over it and his eyes grew wide.

"Where is Mr. Wogglebug?" he inquired.

"He is with his family in the Insect Kingdom," replied the Scarecrow.

"Then we must contact him at once about this," the Wizard declared.


	2. Chapter 2

_My dear friends,_

_Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there is big trouble brewing. I'm not sure why, but the stars keep blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I have to go check into it. There is someone with a "key" - the key to our survival. So I need you to find him, and stay with him. We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Merlin. He'll point you in the right direction._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Ozma._

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" exclaimed Dorothy fretfully.

"It means we'll just have to trust the Queen," said the Wizard decidedly.

"I just hope she's all right," said Dorothy.

"Don't worry, princess, we'll find Ozma and this 'key'," Mr. Wogglebug assured them.

"Thank you, Mr. Wogglebug," said Dorothy gratefully.

"Wizard, can you take care of-" Mr. Wogglebug started before the Wizard cut him off.

"Of course," he said. "You be careful now and look after your family."

"We hope for your safe return," said Dorothy. "Please help Ozma."

"We want to come with you Papa!" exclaimed Herbert and George in unison.

"Okay," he said agreeably. "But remember, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've got to protect the world order."

"Got it!" said the boys.

"If you three will go I will certainly go with you," said the beetle princess.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there," Mr. Wogglebug chuckled.

They began to climb down to the very bottom of the emerald palace to the basement, and after descending all of the one-hundred and fifty steps they reached it where they found an odd looking contraption that looked somewhere between a car and a boat and in the back it had fuel packs just like a rocket ship. It was painted red in the front and yellow on the left side and blue on the right side and purple on the back and at the very top was printed the Oz symbol in bright sparkly emerald green.

"Anytime you're ready," said Mr. Wogglebug to his family.

"Ready!" they all told him in unison.

So he undid the chains that held it in place and they all climbed into it. He set the dials and the controls in the front seat and typed in their destination time and place and once he's made sure the fuel gage was working he turned and waved goodbye to the Wizard and Dorothy, and then the rocketed end of the ship fired up and blasted off as a hole opened up in the ceiling and they shot up and out of it and into a portal which sent them spiraling like crazy in all directions till they were all very dizzy.

When they finally landed they found themselves in the midst of a dark and deserted street at night where tall buildings were lined up all around.

"So this is Traverse Town?" said the beetle princess. "It looks quite different from any place I've ever seen. It's much darker... and colder."

"Look!" exclaimed Herbert pointing up at the sky. "A star is going out!"

They all looked up and sure enough they saw a bright point of light fade and flicker and then disappear entirely, leaving only darkness in it's place.

"Come on. Let's hurry," said Mr. Wogglebug seeing the urgency of their situation. So they set off at once down the lonely street.

"Where's that key?" George wondered aloud.

"You know, maybe we ought to go find Merlin," Mr. Wogglebug suggested.

After a while Herbert spotted something sticking out of a block by the side of the road and it was shining so brightly it caught his attention straightaway.

"Uh, George," he called to his brother. "You know, I bet that..."

"Aw, what do you know?" George said dismissively without looking.

_What do I know?_ Herbert wondered. He took another look at the shining object sticking out from the block in the road. He seemed to recall seeing it before somewhere like in a dream. He stepped up to it and touched it and instantly he felt an electric pulse through his arm and to his whole body. It startled him yet at the same time it felt good and he reached for the shiny stick again. This time he clutched it with both hands and pulled hard on it and it slid smoothly out of the block it was in and he saw that the other end of it was shaped like a key and jagged edges ran all along it's left side. Could this be what he thought it was?

"They'll come at you out of nowhere, and they'll keep coming at you," said a low and strange voice from behind him suddenly. "As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

"Who are you?" he exclaimed as he turned to face the stranger of the voice.

"But why?" said the voice again. "Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Herbert demanded indignantly.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade," said the voice and now the shadow of a stranger wearing a tall hat began coming closer.

"What?" There's no way you're getting this!" Herbert yelled clutching his prize tightly and protectively.

"All right," said the stranger. "Then have it your way. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Herbert demanded of the mysterious stranger.

Just then the stranger stepped out of the shadows revealing that he was a tall old man with a long flowing silvery beard wearing a long blue robe covered with stars, moons, and constellations. His eyes were infinitely wise.

"Are you – Are you Merlin?" Mr. Wogglebug stammered. With a nod from the old wizard he asked, "Did Ozma send you?" He nodded again.

"You know there are many other worlds out there," Merlin continued, "besides your home and this town, right?"

"Yes, but they're supposed to be a secret," said Herbert uneasily.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected," Merlin explained. "Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug.

"Those without hearts," Merlin explained gravely. "The darkness in people's hearts – that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart. Have you heard of Lord Voldemort?"

"Voldemort?" Mr. Wogglebug tried to remember if he had ever heard that name before.

"He was studying the Heartless," said Merlin. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Well, can we see it?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere," said Merlin somberly.

"Scattered?" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug.

"Too many worlds," explained Merlin.

"Oh, then maybe Ozma went to find them," Mr. Wogglebug concluded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly," said Merlin nodding.

"We've got to find her and quickly!" Mr. Wogglebug said with urgency.

"Wait! First we need that 'key'," George reminded him.

"That's right. The Keyblade," said Merlin gesturing to the object in Herbert's hands.

"So... this is the key?" asked Herbert.

"Exactly," Merlin nodded to him. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this," said Herbert staring at the Keyblade.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master," Merlin explained. "And it chose you. So tough luck."

"How did all this happen?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

Merlin shook his head. "I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Just then everything became even darker and dozens of little black creatures jumped out of the night. They had round glowing yellow eyes and red glowing claws and they had long pointed helmets on their heads.

"It's the Heartless!" exclaimed Merlin drawing his wand. "Let's go Herbert!"

_So these are the Heartless guys,_ thought Herbert. "Let's go get them, Merlin!" he exclaimed as he flashed the Keyblade.

The Heartless jumped up into the air and landed on top of each other forming into one giant monster that was ten feet tall. It advanced upon them but they were ready for it.

Herbert struck it's claws with the Keyblade just as it tried to snatch him. The monster retaliated and tried to stomp on him but Herbert just jumped and swatted it in the chest. The monster kept jumping and clawing at him but each time he just used the Keyblade again while Merlin fired off some spells to help him out.

Herbert jumped on top of the monster demon's head and tried to cut it off with the edges of the Keyblade. It tried to grab him off but he just struck it right between its eyes and it fell over with him on it. Its head rolled off but its body continued to move and Herbert swatted at its limbs as they swung at him in every direction.

Finally he struck it in the chest and it stopped moving and its chest opened up and stars flew everywhere out from it and went up into the sky where they stayed put. While the remaints of the demon monster broke apart and vanished into nothingness.

"So, this is the key we were looking for?" asked Herbert as he looked down at his weapon in astonishment at what he had just accomplished with it.

"Yes," replied Merlin. "It, too, has been looking for you, it's rightful wielder."

"Just as we had been looking for him, and it seems he was here with us all along, right under our noses!" Mr. Wogglebug said with a chortle.

"Your mission now is to find all of the keyholes to the worlds that have been connected and seal them," Merlin added. "Can you do that for me?"

"Certainly," replied Mr. Wogglebug excited. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"Will you come with us?" Herbert asked the great magician hopefully.

Merlin shook his head sadly. "I'm needed here," he said. "I came here after my world was destroyed. It was scattered and as far as I know I'm the only one who made it here and I must be here if anyone else comes."

"I guess so," said Herbert hanging his head in disappointment.

"You can't come looking like that. Understand?" Mr. Wogglebug chided his son gently. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay? This boat runs on happy faces. You must look happy like me," he smiled his infamous wogglebug smile.

"Happy?" Herbert wondered how he could find anything to be happy about right now for Queen Ozma was lost and he had just a heavy burden of being the wielder of the Keyblade placed upon him and there were all these ugly black Heartless creatures after him. But when he looked and saw his father's happy smiling face he couldn't help but return it with his own.

Mr. Wogglebug looked into his son's face and couldn't help but think how much he now looked just like himself and he felt a rush of immense fatherly love for him flow through him. He picked Herbert up and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"That's my boy!" he exclaimed with justified pride and affection. "I'm so proud of you and your destiny. Why, I believe you may even be able to exceed me on this adventure. And remember, my dear boy, no matter what happens to just hold on to the good things and find the silver lining."

"I will Papa," Herbert said. "Will you put me down now?"

Mr. Wogglebug put him down and held out his hand. "Together one happy hearty family!" he declared. "All for one and one for all!" And they all connected their hands together and released them into the air.

Unknown to them they were being spied on at this moment by the council members of the forces of Darkness.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" ranted one low hissing voice.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own," replied another deeper voice.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" suggested a female voice with a heartless laugh. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And that brat's family is the Queen's lackeys!" exclaimed a deep growly voice. "Look at them! They're all freaks!"

"You're no prize yourself!" laughed the deeper voice and was followed by the laughter of the others.

"Shut up!" roared the growly monsterous voice.

"Enough!" exclaimed the female voice. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa, I had this really weird dream a last night ago, and I remembered it just now," Herbert said to his father when they were on board the time and space ship again.

"A weird dream? You mean weird as in you weren't sure of whether it was real or not?" Mr. Wogglebug inquired.

"Yes, exactly," said Herbert. "I was falling, at least it felt like I was falling, and I landed on this big round platform and it looked like a stained glass window and all around me was darkness until I saw a faint light in front of me and there was a stone tablet holding a sword, a shield, and a staff in it. Then I heard this strange voice, it was speaking to me barely even whispering and it said, 'Power sleeps within you, if you give it form it will give you strength. Choose well.' So I chose the sword and pulled it out of the stone tablet and the strange voice said it was the power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction, and asked me if this was the power I sought and I said yes. Then the voice said 'Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?' and I picked the staff. The voice said 'You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?' and I said yes again"

"Then the voice spoke again and it sounded more audible this time. It said, "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.' It asked me what was most important to me and I said my family and my friends, then it asked me what I was most afraid of and I said of failing and letting you down. Then the last thing it asked me was what do I want out of life and I said to see rare sights because I want to be just like you. The the last thing the voice said was the weirdest of all. It said 'Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near'."

"What do you think it all, meant, Papa?" Herbert asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure how to explain it but I think the dream you had was really a vision of what was to come, you becoming the bearer of the Keyblade. As for the strange voice I do not know who it could have been though it must have been wanting to test you on your character before your journey was set in motion. We should probably tell your dream to Merlin, he may understand it well. Just remember, my boy, no matter what happens I'll be with you all the way."

"Thanks, Papa," said Herbert gratefully. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Just then the ship landed on solid ground and its riders disembarked. As they stepped onto the ground they felt it was the softest and smoothest grass they had ever felt, and the air felt the freshest they had ever felt and it was not too cool or too warm it was just right. The landscape around them was dotted with berry bushes of the biggest, ripest, plumpest, most juicy looking berries they had ever seen.

"This world is certainly among the most beautiful I have ever seen!" the beetle princess declared. "Where exactly are we?"

"According to my calculations," said Mr. Wogglebug. "We should be in... Strawberryland!"

"Strawberryland! That explains all of the berries around here!" exclaimed George.

"Hello down there! Welcome to Strawberryland!" A deep voice exclaimed from high above them.

They all looked up and to their astonishment they found that it was the sun who was talking to them. In the clearest blue sky they had ever seen was a big bright yellow sun with a face of yellow eyes, a big nose, and a friendly, cheerful smile.

"Well," said Mr Wogglebug with a chortle, "I've heard of a man in the moon, but not a man in the sun!"

"Hello, Mr. Sun," replied the beetle princess. "We are visitors from the Land of Oz. Have you seen our Queen?"

"I see everything that goes on but I can't recall seeing your Queen since I got up this morning," the Sun replied. "I recommend you go see Strawberry Shortcake and ask her about it. She lives right down the lane."

"We shall then. Thank you, Mr Sun," Mr. Wogglebug replied with a bow.

So the bug family went down the lane by which they found many bushes of strawberries, and the further they went the bigger they became, turning into basketball sized to beach ball sized to watermelon sized, to beanbag sized, and by the time they reached their destination they were roughly near the size of barges.

They stopped in front of a quaint cottage which looked exactly like a very large bunt cake with whip cream and strawberries on the roof. They watched as the front door opened and out stepped a young girl who couldn't be more than seven years old. She was wearing a large white bonnet covered with pink dots and a single big strawberry was positioned at the very top, and she wore a white apron with three green patches in the front over a short red dress dotted with tiny strawberries, and green and white striped stockings and pink shoes tied with green laces. She had short strands of bright red hair falling out from under the bonnet and a plump round fresh face with rosy cheeks, hazel eyes and a smile as sweet as the fruit of her name. At her side was a small pinkish white kitten and in her hands she seemed to be carrying what looked like a custard strawberry pie.

"Hello there!" said Mr. Wogglebug tipping his hat. "Have we the pleasure of addressing Miss Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Yes, you have. It's berry nice to meet you," she replied. "You all look so berry funny!" she giggled.

"Pardon, but why do you substitute the word 'very' for 'berry'?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

"It's fun to say berry," she replied earnestly. "I berry talk all the day too."

"I see," he smiled. "You have your own special way of talking just like I do when I say I am highly mag-i-ne-fied and thoroughly educated."

Strawberry Shortcake giggled again.

"Now I ask if you have seen our Queen, Ozma?" he asked hopefully.

"She was here a while ago, but she is not here now," Strawberry Shortcake replied. "She left me with this," she reached into her apron pocket and pulled a small diamond shaped block colored shades of red and white. It was flat on one side and somewhat rounded on the other as though it had been cut off of something.

"Why, it's a Gummi block!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed in astonishment. "It's a mechanical part from another time and space ship, rather like ours!"

"Another one!" echoed Herbert and George.

"Ozma must have known we come looking for her," Mr. Wogglebug decided.

"Hey, where are you going with that pie there?" asked George, eying it hungrily.

"I'm going to the Annual Pie Baking contest at Lilac Park to enter my Strawberry and Custard pie. My cat Custard here gave me the idea for it when he fell into my berry basket while chasing a lucky bug," Strawberry replied, affectionately petting the kitten at her side.

"It's such an original idea, you'll win for sure!" exclaimed the beetle princess.

"I'd like to," replied Strawberry. "But even if I don't there's still prizes for all."

"Can we come with you, please?" asked the two woggle-beetles eagerly.

"If it's okay with you, Miss Strawberry," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"You're all more than welcome to come! I'd love for you to see all my berry best friends!" Strawberry replied delightedly.

* * *

They entered Lilac Park where the contest was being held, and true to its name there were lilac bushes in nearly every place filling the air with the flowers sweet scent everywhere. Strawberry Shortcake was quick to introduce them to all of her friends who were there and they had brought pies of their own respective names. Huckleberry Pie was the only boy there and he was a laid back and easy talking loner; Blueberry Muffin was was slightly forgetful southern accented girl with a blue hat, a blue dress, blue shoes and stockings, and matching blue eyes and hair; Raspberry Torte was the oldest one and she had bright pink curly hair under a round pink bonnet and she wore a pink and white polka-dot dress and apron; Lemon Meringue they were told was a famous model from a place called Big Apple City, she had thick blonde poofy hair and she wore a fashionable yellow dress and shoes with yellow laces.

Plum Puddin', a girl with short purple hair and a purple peaked hat with a purple jacket and waistcoat and matching purple striped skirt and glasses over her bright purple eyes stepped up to the pie table with a yellow badge which read 'judge' on it over her left breast and took a plastic knife and a slide ruler from her pocket and began cutting a slice from each pie that was there.

"One way to judge a pie is to see how it slices and how the crust holds together," she explained. "Of course I'll taste the pies too, but first I want to examine their appearance."

Once she had cut and examined a pie from each pie she began to taste them one by one, first the huckleberry, then the blueberry, then the raspberry, then the lemon meringue, and last but not least the strawberry custard

Strawberry Shortcake watched in anticipation as Plum Puddin' dug her judge's fork into the slice of her pie and brought it slowly to her mouth and then bit down on it. Then something unexpected happened.

Plum Puddin' suddenly began jumping up and down and oinking like a pig, then she stood on her head and began quacking like a duck.

"Oh dear! Whatever is wrong with Plum Puddin'? Why is she acting so silly?" asked Raspberry Torte worriedly.

"I don't know," replied Huckleberry Pie. "I guess there must have been something in the pie."

"What could there possibly be wrong with it?" cried Strawberry Shortcake in agitation. "I only put all of the normal ingredients in it."

Just then they heard a very devious and maniacal laugh coming from behind the trees that stood nearby. "Are you sure you didn't add any... silly juice!" Then out from behind the trees stepped a tall and skinny man wearing an apron over a purple shirt and trousers and purple pointed shoes and a purple chef's hat was perched lopsidedly on his head around a cropping of white hair. He also had a big nose and ears and a long thin curled mustache beneath a very malicious grin on his face.

The Berry Kids all gasped in recognition and horror. "It's the Peculiar Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! Ra-ta-ta-ta- tah!" the Pieman danced an almost graceful jig as if to show he were proud of his given title.

"Who is he?" asked Mr. Wogglebug fearfully.

"He is a berry, berry bad man who is always trying to steal our berries and spoil our good times!" Strawberry Shortcake exclaimed in righteous indignation. "We tried to redeem him once but he has an evil conscience," she continued. "Pieman, why would you put silly juice on my pie and ruin it?" she pointed accusingly at him.

"Aw... I was just having a bit of fun, can any of you not take a joke?" he replied still grinning malevolently. "But now the real fun begins!" His eyes suddenly began glowing a really weird shade of yellow. "Berry Birds! Now!"

Then all at once a flock of black crows with glowing yellow eyes flew at them from behind the trees, cawing and screeching horribly. The Berry Kids all ran for cover as Herbert got the Keyblade out and ready.

"Strawberry! Look out behind you!" Huckleberry Pie exclaimed pointing behind Strawberry Shortcake.

Strawberry looked behind her just in time to see one very large and vicious looking crow flying towards with its beak open and its claws outstretched. She screamed but then almost at once Herbert jumped in between them and the crow smacked headlong into the Keyblade and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"My hero!" exclaimed Strawberry gratefully.

Herbert made her a deep gracious bow the way his father had taught him to and then leapt back into action. He swung and swatted the Keyblade at the crows as swiftly as he could and whenever he was able to slash one of them it at once turned into purple smoke and vanished.

Eventually he had slain them all. His parents and brother applauded him and the Berry Kids came out of hiding and gathered around him.

"You did well! You saved us!" exclaimed Blueberry Muffin.

"You were so brave, the bravest one I've ever known!" added Raspberry Torte.

"Especially when you saved Strawberry, right Strawberry?" said Huckleberry Pie. He looked around him curiously. "Strawberry?"

They all looked around them but Strawberry Shortcake was nowhere to be seen, she seemed to have vanished along with the Pieman and the Berry Birds

"Oh no! Where can she have gone?" exclaimed Blueberry Muffin in despair.

"I don't know," said Huckleberry Pie.

"Those Berry Birds of the Pieman had the eyes of the Heartless. They must have kidnapped her," Mr. Wogglebug decided.

Everyone gasped in unison. "But why?!" Lemon Meringue moaned.

"I don't know," said Mr. Wogglebug. "She must indeed be very special and have a very special heart, or they wouldn't want her. It may have something to do with a plot to conquer the universe or something."

"But, don't you worry," Herbert said quickly. "We'll find her and get her back to you... somehow."

"Please do," said Plum Puddin, of whom the silly juice effects had worn off. "And take this with you to remember us by." She handed him a small plastic pendant in the shape of a strawberry with a metal clasp on the end of it.

"Why, it's a keychain!" said Mr. Wogglebug. "And it should fit the Keyblade quite nicely."

"Thank you," said Herbert as he attached the keychain to the Keyblade, causing it to glow for a moment. "We shall never forget you."

As they were leaving Strawberryland they passed through a large pink gate and the Keyblade began to glow in Herbert's hands and began pulsing as though it were being drawn to the gate's door like a magnet.

Herbert noticed the tiny hole in the gate. "Is this one of the keyholes Merlin mentioned?" he wondered aloud.

"It must be!" said Mr. Wogglebug. "Go on touch it!"

The Keyblade fixated itself in Herbert's hands and aimed directly at the keyhole and a beam of of light shot out from it's tip and through the keyhole. The keyhole glowed brightly for a moment and then vanished with a mysterious clicking sound heard as it did.

"Well done, my boy!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug patting Herbert on the shoulder. "Merlin will be pleased.

* * *

Two shrouded figures stood in the darkness as they watched them.

"That little brat found one of the keyholes!" the man said.

"So what?" the woman said. "It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Oh yes, the princesses. How is that going?"

"Very well," she laughed as one of the other figures pushed Strawberry into the light. Strawberry backed away as they laughed together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa, what are you doing?" George asked as the ship left Strawberryland.

"I am chronicling our adventures," Mr. Wogglebug replied as he wrote briskly in his notebook.

"Papa, look! I think we have reached our next destination! Herbert exclaimed as pointed towards the side window.

So Mr. Wogglebug put away his pen and notebook and looked at what Herbert was pointing at. He saw they were floating through a mass of white puffy clouds dotted here and there with dome shaped formations of pink, blue, and yellow with heart shaped windows. Out of the corner he saw a great rainbow leading up to a giant heart shaped building.

"What is this place?" inquired George curiously.

"Why, I do believe we've arrived in CareALot!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed happily.

"What is that?" asked Herbert.

"It's where my friends the Care Bears live!" Mr. Wogglebug explained. "A few of my friends and I helped them out on a few of their caring missions at one time. Wait until they see I have a family now!And that over there is the Hall of Hearts. Look that poster wrapped around it says 'Big Heroes Tournament'. "

"That's us! We're heroes!" exclaimed Herbert proudly.

"Why so we are!" Mr. Wogglebug declared. "We'll have to sign ourselves up!"

They parked the time and space ship on a sturdy cloud nearby and walked up the rainbow path and entered the Hall of Hearts through the heart shaped double doors. Inside they found a small dark blue bear standing up on a stool putting up a set of rainbow banners along the walls. They approached him slowly.

"Um, excuse us," Mr. Wogglebug began.

"So you finally arrived," the blue bear said without turning around. "The games are about to begin."

"What games?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug confused.

"What games? Since when have you been..." The blue bear dropped what he was doing and whirled around in surprise, the moment he saw Mr. Wogglebug and his family he stopped talking. "Oh, wrong guy," he said, slightly abashed. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he hopped down from the stool. They saw he had a symbol on his tummy in the shape of a dark blue rain cloud which they found suited his demeanor quite well. "This tournament is for heroes only! And I've got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along!"

Herbert narrowed his eyes at the blue bear, and seeing his offended expression the bear's tone softened slightly.

"Look, it's like this, heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here," he explained.

Herbert folded his arms over his chest and glared at the grumpy blue bear. "You've got heroes standing right in front of you," he said plainly.

Mr. Wogglebug smiled broadly. "Yup!" he put his hands on Herbert's shoulders proudly. "He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade."

The blue bear's went wide in shock" He's a hero!" he echoed in disbelief, pointing one paw at Herbert. He then went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter clutching at his sides.

"What's so funny?" Herbert demanded, taking offense. "I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

The blue bear managed to get his laughter under control, and then his grumpy face returned. "Well, let's see what you can do. This way," he walked across the room and gestured for Herbert and the others to follow him.

He led them into a huge battle arena that looked something like what could be found in a picture book about ancient Greece. The arena itself was huge with many seats for spectators and a square ring about a foot high.

The blue bear pointed to the barrels scattered across the arena. "The object is to smash all the barrels within twenty seconds," he pointed out.

"Easy, no problem," Herbert said confidently.

There were twenty barrels in all, divided into three sets, one in a V shape on the left, one in a semi-circle on the right, and one in the middle stacked like a pyramid.

Herbert took off to his right, holding the Keyblade out to his side as he U-turned along the set of barrels. The Keyblade struck every barrel, destroying them as he passed. He then headed for the V shape, picking up speed, adjusting his hold on his weapon, and then slashed through the barrels, striking left and right such that he struck every barrel in the V. He slashed horizontally through the barrel at the top of the V, smiling.

Then there was only one set of barrels left. Herbert charged up and jumped into the air, the Keyblade gleaming in the sunlight, and slashed vertically downward into the barrels. He ended up landing in the center of the barrel pyramid. There, he adjusted again and, holding out his weapon, spun in a wide circle. The barrels practically exploded open as the Keyblade struck them, small bits of wooden debris and dust flying into the air. As soon as the dust was settled, Herbert quickly searched out for straggler barrels and cut them down with ease.

"I did it!" Herbert pumped his fists into the air.

"Yeah, not bad," said the blue bear with a slight smile.

Herbert chuckled slightly as he rejoined his family. He grinned confidently at his father who gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Looks like I'm headed for the games!"

"Afraid not," the blue bear told them calmly.

All their faces dropped as they turned to look at the bear in disbelief.

"Why not!?" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed. "Herbert beat your trial!"

"Because he still isn't a real hero!" the blue bear yelled back.

"Come on! Please?" Herbert pleaded stubbornly.

The grumpy blue bear merely folded his arms over his chest and turned his back on them. After a long moment of tense silence, Mr. Wogglebug gestured to his family and led the way out of the arena in complete silence. They trudged through the lobby, out the front doors and down the steps. Herbert was still much upset. What would it take to get in?

"Quite a stubborn one, isn't he?" a cold, deep voice came from behind them. They turned to see a figure in a dark purple robe with a pointed hood with only two red glowing eyes appearing from within.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mr. Wogglebug asked rather suspiciously.

"That isn't important," the hooded figure said. "What's important is what you want. You want to fight in the games, don't you?" he pointed at Herbert who nodded glumly. "Well, here you are," he held out a long green hand and a slip of paper appeared in it.

"A pass?" Herbert read the front with wide disbelieving eyes.

"For the games," the stranger confirmed. "With this the Care Bears can't turn you down."

"Alright!" Herbert exclaimed as he took the pass. Mr. Wogglebug didn't feel really good about this dark hooded stranger but he knew Herbert wanted to enter the games really bad and so he relented.

"Good luck!" the stranger called after them as they ran back into the Hall of Hearts. "You'll need it!" he chuckled deviously.

Herbert burst through the doors, a wide grin on his face. His family entered just as quickly, their expressions equally as excited and eager as his. Clutching the entry pass between two fingers and holding it out in front of him, Herbert ran toward the blue bear who turned around at the sound of their approach. Herbert stopped abruptly in front of him and handed him the pass. He looked over the slip of paper for a moment, then looked up at Herbert and the others in surprise.

"How did you get this?"

"Now we can get into the games right?" Herbert asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well... I guess so," the blue bear smiled slightly and nodded at Herbert. "We start with the preliminaries! You ready?"

"I was born ready!" Herbert exclaimed.

"Some real weirdos signed up for the games," the blue bear cautioned him. "Better watch yourself."

Herbert nodded, understanding what had been said. The blue bear then led them all back into the arena.

"But what about me?" asked George, making it shown he felt left out.

"What about you indeed!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. "I suppose it's no fun being left of having fun, is it? We must enter you in as well!"

"But what can he do?" inquired Grumpy Bear. "We have no weapons in CareALot!"

"I can solve that!" Mr. Wogglebug declared. He reached into his special green suitcase which he always carried when he traveled and pulled out of it a long shiny sword with a gold hilt with Excaliber emblazoned on it.

George gasped in joyful surprise when he saw it. "Is it the...?"

"No, it isn't the real one, of course," Mr. Wogglebug informed. "It's a mere imitation but it will work just as well as if it were!"

"Thank you, Papa! Thank you so much!" George hugged his father around the waist.

"Two heads are always better than one when fighting for justice, no?" an Italian accented voice suddenly spoke from beside them. They looked and saw a smiling young man with thick curly black hair and a matching mustache wearing a bright red cap and blue overalls over a red shirt with brown shoes.

"May I introduce Mario," said a dark red bear with a matching red heart symbol on his tummy. "He and his brother Luigi were made honorary Care Bear Cousins and will be competing in the games later on, he may even be your biggest opponent."

"Thank you very much, Tenderheart," Mario said, blushing slightly. "I really would never have come through all I have if it weren't for my little brother. And," he said to Herbert and George. "You two will make a great team just like we do."

Herbert and George then stepped into the ring, ready for a good fight. However, their opponents were most unexpected.

"Heartless!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

There were the same black Heartless little monsters with glowing yellow eyes from Traverse Town wearing helmets, and there were new blue and ones called Raspodies and Nocturnes. Even though their appearance was unexpected the woggle-beetles were sure they could defeat them as they had had the experience dealing with them.

They stayed close together most of the time. Herbert started off by pulling out the Keyblade and blasting a Soldier away. George stepped up and sliced a Rhapsody with the edge of his sword. Herbert quickly followed up by slashing down two Rhapsodies. He found he could use magic with the Keyblade and used it against a Soldier and then George knocked it away by a swing form his sword. Herbert finished it off by catching it in midair.

In no time the battle was done with. The crowd cheered for them and Herbert smiled. He twirled the Keyblade in a circle and put it over his shoulder in a victory pose.

Herbert and George returned to the sidelines where Tenderheart pulled out a clipboard and began writing some things down.

"You may not be heroes, yet," Grumpy bear said. "But you're doing good. Are you ready for more?"

Both Herbert and George nodded. Grumpy tucked away his clipboard and seated himself on the bench. He pointed toward the arena and gestured for the trio to enter. "Then you better get out there!"

The duo spun around and ran back into the arena. Herbert took a deep breath as he cleared his head He had to focus on was the group of small, flying, magic using, mushroom-like Heartless that had just appeared before him.

The next two rounds went quickly. Not as swiftly or easily as the preliminary round had been, of course, but quickly all the same. Each battle was slightly more difficult than the one that came before it.

The second round had been a set of small quick moving Heartless that had required Herbert to depend heavily on his newfound magical abilities. That wasn't a bad thing, however, since it allowed him to practice.

Before the third battle began, the they conferred with the Care Bears once again at the blackboard.

"You're better than I thought, kids!" Grumpy told Herbert and George.

"Here drink this, it will help you," said Tenderheart as he handed them each a bottle of Hi-Potion. They each drank theirs and found themselves quite re-energized.

The third battle was surmised of several of the armored Heartless that they had seen at Traverse town, together with several of the smaller Shadows. Not a difficult battle, but they still needed to exert a little more effort than they had previously. Herbert left the Shadows to George while he worked on cutting the armored ones down one by one.

They continued into a fourth battle almost immediately after. This battle was almost identical to the previous one, except for the fact that the small magical Heartless had joined the fray.

Meaning that each one of them had a specific group to attend to. While Herbert continued to take care of the armored Heartless, rarely ever asking for support from his brother, George assigned himself to the remaining sets. George barreled shield first through the hordes of the Shadows, while Herbert used his magical powers against the fire-casting Heartless. The battle was longer than before, but that only made victory feel that much better to the fighters.

Herbert and George stood before the entire Care Bear family as Tenderheart read out a scroll of victory for them.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee, 'junior heroes', and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further…"

"Hey!" Herbert exclaimed, stomping his foot indigantly. "What do you mean, '_junior _heroes'?"

Grumpy bear looked over at Herbert and rolled his eyes."You still don't understand what it takes to be a _true_ hero," he explained.

George tilted his head curiously to one side. "So, what _does _it take?"

Mario's smile broadened as a fond memory surfaced in his mind. He then turned to Herbert, pulled out a small certificate, and handed it to the junior hero.

"Well," he said slowly, a cheerful tone in his voice, "that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that _I _did."

Herbert looked first at the certificate, then at Mario, and then at the Care Bears. A grin appeared on his face and he laughed softly.

"No problem," he said cheerily, tucking the certificate safely away. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

The blue bear switched his attention to Herbert "There aren't gonna be any games for a while," he told him matter-of-factly. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle _first_."

"Okay, we'll be back," Mr. Wogglebug said as they pushed open the doors and left the lobby.

No-Heart stepped out of the dark shadows, holding a miniture figure of a Care Bear in his gruesome bony green hand. He was glaring heatedly at it as it smiled up at him.

"They're so kind, so caring," he said in a mockingly sarcastic tone. "They're always there for you... and they are so cute... So cute they make me sick!"

He crushed the statue in his hand as his red eyes glowed even redder and narrowed into slits. He thrust the remains onto the floor in a fit and stomped them into dust. Then suddenly he calmed himself down.

"Wait a minute, what am I talking about?" he said to himself. "All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do, let the Care Bears train the kids. In the next games I'll take care of them all!" He laughed wickedly to himself at his own brilliance.

Just then, someone appeared behind him. Realizing this, No-Heart glanced over his shoulder to see their "dark leader" standing not much more than ten feet behind him. He narrowed his malicious red eyes at her.

"Who invited _you _to the party?" he growled. "Stay out of this. This is _my _show."

The tall, black clad woman narrowed her green eyes at No-Heart, her long fingers fiddling with the handle of her golden staff. She blinked slowly, a small, malevolent smile crossing her thin, fuchsia colored lips.

"As you wish," she said calmly. "Fight to your heart's content."

And just as suddenly and quietly as she came, the woman took her leave.

"I know what I'm doing," No-Heart said as Maleficent nodded and disappeared. "Crazy old witch." hesaid as he walked away from the arena, ideas of defeating both the Care Bears and woggle-beetles cultivating in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Say, Dorothy, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Herbert had asked his friend Princess Dorothy one day in the Emerald City_

"_I've told you before," she said, "it's been so long I hardly remember anything from it at all."_

"_Would you ever want to go back?" he asked._

"_Mmm... Well, I'm happy here," she answered. "But I wouldn't mind going to see it."_

"_I'd like to see it too," he said. "Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all!"_

Herbert had been remembering this talk he'd had with Dorothy so long ago, and now that he was finally living his dream he wished she were here with him now for she had always been such a good friend to him. And now for some reason he couldn't quite explain he was becoming worried about her.

He couldn't think anymore about it now however, as they had just landed at their next stop. They all disembarked and found themselves in what looked like a normal kind of forest, though the trees seemed to be much taller and fuller, and the air seemed much cleaner and was tinged with a strange fruity smell they didn't know of.

"I wonder where we are," said the beetle princess.

"Look around, for somewhere we're bound to see a sign or something to let us know where we are," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

They looked around and after a while they sure enough came to a wooden signpost carved out of a tree which read: LORATH FOREST.

"So we're in Lorath forest, how quaint," said the beetle princess.

"I wonder what we'll find here," said Mr. Wogglebug.

Shortly afterward they came upon something a small square object shining in the sun on the ground. It was another Gummi block.

"Look! Another one!" exclaimed Herbert as he picked it up and tucked it into his pocket along with the other one.

"It could be the Queen's!" declared Mr. Wogglebug.

Just then they heard a loud rumbling sound coming toward them from behind the trees in front of them.

"What is that?" asked George tremblingly.

"It sounds like footsteps approaching," replied Herbert uneasily.

"But it sounds to loud and heavy to be normal footsteps, it sounds more like boulders tumbling over each other," said Mr. Wogglebug as he listened tentatively.

Just then they heard a low growl coming in along with the loud thumping sounds.

"What was that?" exclaimed Herbert as he reached for the Keyblade.

"I don't think it was my stomach!" replied George fearfully.

Then suddenly the tree branches before them bent over as two ten foot tall monstrous figures emerged from them. They had faces and bodies a lot like giant hairless gorillas and long pointed ears and one was green colored and one was purple colored, both were wielding giant sized clubs at them.

"What are they?" exclaimed George as he drew his sword.

"They're giant ogres!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug.

Herbert bared the Keyblade while George wielded his sword and the readied at the ogres as they tried to snatch them up and the swung at their oversized fingers to and fro and cut off nicks from their clubs every time they would try to bring them down on them.

Suddenly the green colored ogre managed to swipe out his arm and grasp Herbert in his clutches. George screamed and stabbed at the ogre's leg, although it just barely made a cut in it and made the ogre much angrier and it reached down and picked up George as well.

"Uhmm... Which juicy little bug should we eat first?" the ogre asked his companion.

The other ogre looked like he was about to reply when from out of nowhere there came a loud, young, and adventurous voice cry out:

"Geronimo!"

The ogres glanced upward and before they could blink a small pink creature swung by them on a rope on a high branch of a tree overhead and it leaped up into a tree which was growing large round orange fruits and with a wooden sword it knocked a bunch loose which landed with hard thuds onto the ogre's heads which caused the purple ogre to release his grip on George and drop him and distracted the green ogre long enough for Herbert to swing the Keyblade and jab him right between the eyes and he dropped him too as he covered his eyes and fell to the ground onto of the other one in a heap.

The little creature jumped down from the trees and stood victoriously on top of them with his wooden sword high in the air. Now they could see him clearly. He looked like a little bear with bright pink colored fur, and he was wearing a red and yellow striped tunic with a white collar as well as a blue hat with a feather stuck in it. He looked around him beaming a smile twice his size.

"Very well done, young sir!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug applauding him. "We are most indebted to you, whoever you may be."

"The name's Cubbi. Cubbi Gummi!" the little pink bear introduced himself as he took off his hat and flourished it. "And it was the least I could do being a knight-to-be."

"So you're a Gummi Bear I see," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"You've heard of us?" asked Cubbi in surprise.

"I may have read about the Gummies somewhere," he replied. "How many more of you are there?"

"There are six of us," replied Cubbi. "Me, Grammi, Zummi, Gruffi, Sunni, and Tummi."

"Have you heard of something called a keyhole to this world?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug.

"We would also like to know if you've seen our Queen, Ozma?" added Herbert.

"No, I can't say I've ever heard of them," replied Cubbi thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Though Zummi might know as he is a wizard and knows all about our Gummi wisdom."

"Then could you take us to where you live?" asked Mr. Wogglebug hopefully.

"Gummi Glen is right around the corner," replied Cubbi a bit dubiously. "Though we're not allowed to invite humans into our home."

"We're not exactly humans," Mr. Wogglebug assured him. "I'm a wogglebug and my wife is a lady-beetle and my boys are woggle-beetles."

"Well, I suppose that makes all the difference!" said Cubbi, much relieved. "Follow me!"

He led them a short ways through the forest and stopped at a very large oak tree. He bent down and opened a small wooden door, just big enough for a person to squeeze through, in the ground and pointed into it with his wooden sword.

"This way!" he told them.

He jumped in and they all followed after him. They slid down a long dark shaft and as they neared the end they saw light ahead of them and they came out the other end and found Cubbi waiting for them. He opened another small door in the wall of the tunnel and they all walked inside.

They were now in a warmly lit room which looked as if it were built underground. It looked like a typical room you would find in a small cottage In a corner there was a table and chairs at which they saw more of the colorful bears sitting around.

One of the bears, middle-aged female with light honey-colored fur and red hair wearing a white cap and apron over a simple faded light blue dress got up at once and rushed up to Cubbi and took him up in her arms.

"Cubbi Gummi! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed in a motherly way.

"You nearly missed lunch, Cubbi," said a very large blue bear wearing a medieval brown tunic and a red hat with a feather on top.

"Now, you mustn't be too hard on young Cubbi," said Mr. Wogglebug. "After all he is a hero, for he saved us from two monstrous ogres who caught us in the woods."

"Now Cubbi, what have we told about going off into the woods all by yourself?" demanded a gruff faced bear with dark brown fur and a green medieval style hat and a pale brown tunic. "Who knows what could have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry, Gruffi," said Cubbi humbly. "But as a knight I had to be there to save my new friends."

"How many times do I have to tell you you're not a knight yet?" scolded the gruff Gummi bear. "And who are these funny looking new friends of yours?" he inquired eyeing Mr. Wogglebug and his family.

"I am Mr. H. M. Wogglebug T. E.," he said, putting a hand to his chest. "This is my wife, the Princess Wagneria, and our woggle-beetles, Herbert and George," he gestured to each family member.

"Pleased to meet you," said a bright yellow girl bear wearing a green medieval style dress with matching green shoes.

"Hmm... Well, you are certainly all the biggest bugs I have ever seen," huffed Gruffi.

"Well, now what can we do for you?" asked an elderly purple bear with a tall red and purple striped hat with a feather on top, a purple medieval tunic with a red cape and a pair of half moon glasses.

"Which one of you is a wizard named Zummi?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug.

"I am," said the bear who had spoken before. "Although I don't know much about being a wizard," he added rather modestly.

"We were hoping you could give some information about our missing Queen Ozma of Oz, as well as tell us where the keyhole to your world lies," Mr. Wogglebug continued.

"Well, I don't know about your Queen," replied Zummi. "But as for the keyhole I believe I might find something about it in the Great Book. Follow me."

They all followed Zummi into a room off to the side which they soon saw was their library as it was full of books from wall to wall.

"What exactly is the Great Book?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

"It is our book of ancient Wummi Gisdom, er, Gummi Wisdom," replied Zummi. "It's right up there."

They looked ahead at where he pointed and saw a very large book bound in what looked like a very ancient covering with a symbol in the shape of a bear's head on the face of it resting on an old table.

Zummi stepped up to the Great Book and took the golden medallion he wore on a chain around his neck and touched it to the matching symbol on the book which held it closed. They two of them glowed briefly before Zummi opened the book and began leafing through it, muttering to himself as he went along.

"Hmm... Ah, yes! Here we are!" Zummi ran his finger along the words as he read them. "'The Keyhole to this world was installed many millions of years ago by the ancient Gummies to keep protected from being invading by other worlds. If something should happen to open the door to this world the Keyhole can be sealed again by a special key which chooses its own keybearer'. Why I suppose that is you!" Zummi said looking at Herbert as he noticed the Keyblade in his hands. Then he continued reading, "The door to the world of Gummies can be found..."

Zummi got no further for suddenly Gruffi dashed in front of him and slammed the book shut.

"Say, what did you do that for?" asked Zummi rather angrily.

"You know exactly why!" declared Gruffi testily. "The keyhole doesn't exist!"

"But it does, Gruffi," insisted Zummi. "The ancient Gummies would not lie about something like this."

"I'm not saying they lied," returned Gruffi. "I'm saying they didn't know what they were talking about. They believed in ancient legends and myths that had no ground bearing."

"But it's all true!" Herbert spoke up indignantly. "We've been to other worlds and we've found the Keyholes there and I've locked them myself!"

"We can't trust these outsiders!" declared Gruffi more gruffly than before. "I don't believe in any of this nonsense about other worlds being linked or opened and closed. Now I'll hear no more talk about this nonexistent Keyhole!" And so saying Gruffi stomped out of the room.

"Now, don't you mind Gruffi," said Grammi. "He doesn't mean any harm, he's just so old-fashioned he thinks his way is the only way. But underneath his heart is made of gold."

"But what will we do to get to the Keyhole?" asked Herbert desperately.

Zummi was about to reply when suddenly there came the sound of the door opening and someone new entering the house. They all went into the next room and found a young boy of about twelve years old with brown hair which hung down around his ears. He was wearing what seemed to be a page's uniform.

On seeing him Cubbi at once ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. "Cavin! What brings you back here so soon!"

"This is Cavin, a good friend of the Gummies," Zummi introduced. "Cavin these are visitors from the Land of Oz."

"Pleased to meet you," said Cavin. "I've come to tell you that Princess Calla has been kidnapped!"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"By who?" asked Zummi urgently,

"Igthorn," replied Cavin simply

All the Gummi Bears became grim faced as Mr. Wogglebug inquired, "Who, may I ask, is Igthorn?"

"He is an evil duke of the kingdom of Drekmore," explained Zummi. "And he has all the ogres under his command as he is always trying to take over this kingdom of Dunwyn and steal King Gregor's crown."

"And now he is at it again," said Cavin fiercely. "And this time it's really serious!"

Sunni frowned. "He can't get away with this!" she said, angrily. "We have to save Princess Calla!"

Zummi looked worried, too. "And," he added, "we have to save the kingdom of Dunwyn!"

"We'll go with you to rescue the princes," declared Mr. Wogglebug. "But how do we get there?"

"Let's take the Quicktunnels," said Gruffi. "There's an entrance nearby."

"What are the Quicktunnels?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

"They are secret tunnels underground that were long ago built by the ancient Gummies," Zummi explained. "They take us to wherever we may want to go. Come on!"

So they went in the entrance to the Quicktunnels and hopped aboard a Quickcar, which looked like a log cut off from a tree with the end pointed like an arrow. Then off they went, speeding through the underground tunnels.

When they zipped to a stop, they were under the biggest hollow tree in the kingdom of Drekmore. They all crawled out one by one and they saw in the distance a castle made of a very dark stone.

"There is Duke Igthorn's castle!" said Zummi in a loud whisper. "He had it built as dark as his heart is."

"And that must be where he is holding Calla, I mean Princess Calla!" exclaimed Cavin furiously. "Come on, we have no time to lose!"

So they took a short cut at the river and climbed aboard a boat which was tied to the dock and arrived at the castle shortly.

As they disembarked they were soon greeted by a tall muscular man dressed in blue medieval clothing with an old fashioned hood covering the back of his head. His face was shaped like a half moon with a large pointed nose and matching chin with a bushy black mustache and goatee. He was grinning a pretentiously serene smile but they could see the wickedness behind it in his beady eyes.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise!" he said in a nasally voice. "The Gummi Bears have come to pay me a visit, and they have brought a page boy, and a few friends too!"

"You know perfectly well why we're here!" barked Cavin. "We know you've got Princess Calla here somewhere as I saw you kidnap her!"

"So nothing escapes your attention, I see," said Igthorn with a smirk. "I will make a reasonable deal with you. I will give you the princess if you give me your recipe for Gummi Berry juice, how about it?"

"No, absolutely, definitely no!" shouted Grammi. "Our juice is held secret by us and can never be used for wicked purposes like you intend it for!"

Duke Igthorn frowned sullenly. "Well, since you refuse to cooperate with me I will just do with you what I should have done a long time ago!"

"Wait!" shouted Cavin. "You'll have to get through me first before you touch the Gummi Bears!"

"And me!" exclaimed Herbert, stepping forward.

"And me, too!" said George, as he joined his brother.

"And me as well!" added Cubbi hopping up beside them.

Duke Igthorn pulled his head back as he began to laugh a loud earsplitting laugh that was painful to listen to. But then he stopped as he looked down and saw that Herbert had brought out the Keyblade and George and Cavin their swords, and also Cubbi had his handmade wooden sword with him, and he saw that they were all quite serious.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... Very well. But you'll have face me whole army! Ogres!" he called out and quickly a band of about ten ogres ran up to them. "Attack!"

At the duke's command the ogres leapt forward at the brave warriors. Herbert was ready and swung the Keyblade in front of them which gave George, Cavin, and Cubbi time to wield their swords. They hit and poked and slashed and jabbed at everything they could see but the ogres were so big and tough that they could do little other then cut and nick them in a few places.

"Here, Cubbi! Drink this juice quickly!" called Grammi as she tossed a small vial filled with a purple liquid to Cubbi.

Cubbi caught the glass vial and drank all of the juice in one gulp and then suddenly he began bouncing faster than a kangaroo. His bouncing distracted the ogres and so gave Herbert the time to swing the Keyblade lightning quick at an ogre's middle and it roared in pain and and clutched its middle while Cubbi bounced most effectively on top of its head and blinded it with his hands. The ogre staggered and stumbled unevenly and then bumped into another ogre who bumped into the one next to him and so on and so on.

"Hey! Give me some of the juice!" Cavin called to the Gummi bears.

So each of the Gummi bears tossed Herbert, George, and Cavin their own vial of Gummi Berry juice. They all drank it at once and as soon as they had swallowed they felt incredible strength well up inside them making them as strong as the ten ogres combined.

They each picked up two ogres each and tossed them away into the air. After the last of the ogres had been tossed they heard a very hard thud and when they looked they saw that the ogres had fallen onto Duke Igthorn and squashed him flat.

"What an end to his wicked deeds!" exclaimed Gruffi. "Flattened by his own army!"

Everyone laughed and just they heard a voice belonging to a young girl call out from somewhere high in the castle towers. "Help me! Somebody help me!"

"It's Calla, I mean the princess!" exclaimed Cavin. "Come on, we've got to set her free!"

"Right behind you!" exclaimed Herbert.

As they all hurried up the castle stairs Gruffi said to Cubbi, "I take it back kid, you may be the youngest of us but you've proven yourself a worthy knight, and you Cavin make a fine one yourself."

"Aw, thanks Gruffi," said Cubbi and Cavin together.

They finally reached the topmost tower of the castle, however when they entered the room they found it was bare and there was no sign of the princess anywhere.

"Oh no!" moaned Cavin in great distress. "Now what could they have done with her!"

"We know that Igthorn can't have done anything to her now," Mr. Wogglebug said reasonably. "So it must have been the heartless who took her. Those are little black demonic creatures without hearts that feed off of people's hearts, and they also kidnapped the princess of Strawberryland from which we just came from."

Cavin looked like his heart was about to break. "But where did they take her?"

"I'm afraid we don't know just yet," Mr. Wogglebug admitted. "But were bound to find out at some point and we'll make sure she is brought back safe and sound, don't worry."

Cavin sighed and said, "Well, I guess I better get back to Dunwyn and tell Sir Tuxford and King Gregor."

When they went back to Dunwyn they stepped up to King Gregor's white castle and found a keyhole in the door of the wall surrounding it.

"Could this be the keyhole of legend?" wondered Zummi.

"It's worth a try," said Herbert as he stepped forward. He held the Keyblade out and touched it to the keyhole, and sure enough, it glowed brightly a moment and then a clicking sound was heard from within.

"This makes two worlds sealed!" Herbert exclaimed triumphantly.

"So the Keyhole really does exist after all," said an embarrassed Gruffi. "I owe you all an apology, I'm really sorry."

"Well, apology accepted," said Herbert good-naturedly.

"Before you go, please take this as a token of our appreciation," said Zummi. He took from his pocket a small keychain with the symbol of a Gummi Bear face on it.

What drew the Heartless to that world?" asked one of the men in the dark room. There were only two of the men and Maleficent.

"The duke lured them there," Maleficent said.

"But he got chomped himself!" the second man laughed.

"A weak-hearted fool like himself could not control the Heartless. But the boy found yet another Keyhole," the first man said.

"Relax," Maleficent assured them. "Everything is falling into place."


	7. Chapter 7

The Wogglebug family walked into Traverse Town to search for Merlin. Herbert had the two Gummi Blocks in his pocket. They eventually came upon Merlin in the act of battling with some Heartless. As soon as he had successfully diminished them with his magic they caught his attention.

"Hey Merlin!" Herbert called out.

Merlin stared at them as they came up to him. "Hello, my friends," he said as he wiped some sweat away from his brow. "How's it been going for you?"

"Pretty good," said Herbert. "We found these things like keyholes and the Keyblade locked them automatically when it touched them."

"You found the Keyholes, good," Merlin said softly with an approving nod. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier but that is what makes the Keyblade so important. You see, every world has a Keyhole and that is how the Heartless get into the world. After you lock a world with the Keyblade, they can no longer enter."

"I wish you would have told me that before," Herbert summoned the Keyblade and stared at it like he had done so many times.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Merlin went on. "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"Heart of the world? What do you mean?" asked Herbert.

"It was in the report," Merlin replied solemnly. "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

Herbert leaned forward slightly, getting worried. "And... What happens to the world?"

Merlin slowly lowered his eyes as he spoke. "In the end... it disappears."

Everyone jumped in place, their eyes going wide and their jaws dropping open.

"'There exists under the skies no heart that escapes the heart of darkness,'" Merlin quoted, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together. "'The Heartless that do in that taint reside, progressing in the twilight of innocence to manifest and consume the hearts of all. Such is their nature and desire. Those worlds claimed at heart by the infestation of the Heartless are to us lost, enveloped and shattered in the black of night'."

Merlin opened his eyes and turned to Herbert. "That's why your key is so important. The hearts of the remaining worlds must be locked from contamination. Please lock the Keyholes. As the chosen of the key, you're the only one who can."

Herbert swallowed hard. "I... don't know..."

"Don't worry," Mr. Wogglebug said to him with an encouraging smile. "You'll be fine. I'm confident you'll succeed, my boy." He placed one hand on Herbert's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Herbert looked up at him, warmed by his father's love. He then took another deep breath and smiled.

"Okay! Oh, by the way... He pulled out the blocks and held them out for Merlin to see. "We found these Gummi blocks, but they're... different from the others. Do you know what they're for?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes as he bent down to examine the blocks closer. He picked one up and held it up close to his eyes and then let out another breath and replaced it into Herbert's hands.

"I don't really know," he said. "You can ask my friend Ghandalf, he should know for he is an expert on Gummis. You'll find him in the Gummi shop at the first district."

Herbert nodded in response and then they all headed for the first district shop.

The shop wasn't very big and wasn't very small. To the right was a large stone fireplace, similar to the kind one would find in a log cabin. Beyond that was a shiny black couch and a matching footrest. In the middle of the room was a black display case filled with rings, charms, and bracelets. On the left side of the room was the counter. It stood out from the others, its surface being a grassy green color. And there, behind the counter was an old man.

He certainly did look old. He had a long gray beard that nearly reached the floor. He was dressed similarly to Merlin except his robe and tall peaked hat were dark gray.

"Greetings," he said. "What can I do for you all?"

"What are these?" Herbert asked as he laid the Gummis on the counter.

"Why these are called Navigational Gummis, or Navi Gummis for short. They always come in pairs but they allow you to find more worlds out there."

"Wow. That's what they're for?" Herbert asked.

Ghandalf nodded. "I can install them for you, but I need you to do me a favor in return."

"What kind of favor?" Mr. Wogglebug asked.

"This book," Ghandalf brought out a book that wasn't in very good shape with pages torn and hanging out and the cover missing a piece in the corner. "I know it doesn't look like anything but Merlin brought it in even worse one day and asked me to fix it. You should find him behind a door with a fire symbol on it in the Third District.

"Alright," said Mr. Wogglebug as he grabbed the book and they headed toward the Third District.

When they found the house with the fire symbol on it they couldn't get it to open no matter how hard they tried.

"Open up!" yelled George as he continued to pound on the door.

"It's not opening," Mr. Wogglebug told him. "We've been trying for at least twenty minutes."

"Wait! I have an idea!" exclaimed Herbert. He lifted the Keyblade and aimed it at the fire symbol on the door. "Fire!" he cried out and a fire ball shot from the end of the Keyblade and struck the symbol on the door and it brightened and then opened at last allowing them to enter.

"Very well done, my boy!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug patting Herbert on the back. "Let's go!"

They got in and saw noting special. The house was round and in the middle was a large platform that could be reached by a small set of stairs. The roof appeared to be filled with holes of all sizes, and had been patched with a variety of items; planks of wood, cardboard, umbrellas, and even a pumpkin. The entire building appeared to be falling apart. There were long wooden poles jutting out of the surrounding island ground, attached to different parts of the house that needed extra support.

The house itself, if one took away the decorative architectural designs and the variety of unusual objects strewn over it, it looked something like the body of a snowman in the sense that it look like two large snowballs squished one on top of the other. The bricks used to make the house were light lavender in color, and the carved wooden design appeared to be slightly tinted with green. Windows lined up the entire second floor, a few of which had their green shutters open. A small wooden birdhouse could be seen dangling from the rooftop, being tossed about violently in the wind.

"This place is pretty weird..." said Herbert as he looked around.

"Why hello," a familiar voice said. "You've arrived sooner than I expected.

They all looked at Merlin in surprise. "What? You knew we were coming?" asked Herbert.

Merlin smiled. "Of course."

"Um... We have something for you," Herbert said as he pulled out the old book. Merlin glanced at it and nodded.

"Ah, yes. One moment please," Merlin said as he stepped onto the platform in the middle of the room. He pulled a wand from his robes and tapped the bag with it. The bag opened and objects of all kinds flew from it. Large and small things and things that should never fit in the bag. When it was over the room was filled with furniture and other things.

"Wow," Herbert knocked on one of the tables that had come from the bag. "What a way to unpack!"

"As for the book," Merlin said, "Set it over there." He pointed to a small table near the entrance. "I found the book long ago and something told me to get it repaired. I carried it with me for so long and one day I ended up here and gave the book to Ghandalf. You may look at it if you like."

"Maybe later," Herbert said as he placed the book down and finally read the title. The Magical Adventures of Mumfie. There was a small elephant wearing a pink jacket and blue shorts on the cover.

"You wish to know what kind of book it is?" asked Merlin

Herbert nodded eagerly.

"I don't even know myself!" Merlin said with a hearty laugh, closing the book. "In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Ghandalf to repair it for me."

Herbery let out a deep, somewhat disappointed sigh. He had been hoping that the sorcerer would know what the book was. He had been getting this funny feeling about it for the past while. Curious book was right. He watched as Merlin rose to his feet and began to move about the study, looking around.

"Well, I guess I'll put it here _some_where, for now," he said with a chuckle. "This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it."

"Great secret?" Herbert repeated.

"The missing pages?" Mr. Wogglebug echoed, tilting his head curiously to one side.

Merlin nodded. "Oh! If by chance you run across the pages of this book in your travels, I _do _hope that you'll save them for me." He then found an empty table and placed the book on top of it.

"Please listen carefully," Merlin continued. "You've done well yourself, learning to manipulate the Keyblade on instinct alone. But that reliance on instinct denies you the full capacity of the weapon. Conscious control of the Keyblade's functions is essential to your cause. But don't you get any foolish ideas that magic will solve all of your problems. Because it _won't_!

"Yes, sir," Herbert said, understanding.

Merlin looked at Sora with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "You mustn't forget your dream…"

Herbert's eyes darted upward to look into Merlin's face. How did Merlin know about that?

"How did you...? Wait!" The realization suddenly struck him. "It was you! You were the voice I heard in my dream!"

Merlin nodded. A knowing twinkle could be seen behind his spectacles, in his eyes.

Just as the they were about to leave, Merlin raised his staff into the air and cleared his throat loudly, diverting their attention back to him. "Oh, and you'd best go see Ghandalf before going anywhere else."

Herbert grinned. "Alright."

Doing exactly as Merlin told them, they made their way to the small shop that lay in the Third District, there they found Ghandalf waiting for them.

"So, you delivered that book?" he asked.

Herbert looked at Ghandalf over his shoulder, momentarily confused, and then grinned. "Sure did."

"Well done," said Ghandalf. "Anyway," he went on "that navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. If you find another one, you bring it to me."

"We will," Mr. Wogglebug promised.

"Tell me," asked the old gray wizard. "Have you heard of someone called Malificent?"

They all shook their heads in perfect unison.

"Who _is _she?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

Ghandalf looked at them as though they were crazy. "A witch, she's a _witch_!"

"A witch? You mean like Glinda?" asked Herbert hopefully.

Ghandalf shook his head, his gaze dropping to the floor. "No. Not like Glinda. She's the reason this town is full of Heartless," he told them evenly. He then raised his head for the first time to look Herbert straight in the eye. "Don't take her lightly."

Everyone shivered slightly.

"She's been using the Heartless for _years," _Ghandalf continued. "It's because of _her _that my home world got shattered!" he drew a deep breath before continuing. "That was nine years ago to be exact. One day a swarm of Heartless took over our world."

"We are so sorry for you," Mr. Wogglebug said. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"You can succeed in your mission," said Ghandalf. "When the worlds are restored, their inhabitants will return there. Herbert, please save them."

"Don't worry, I will," Herbert assured him.

"One more thing," Ghandalf said. "Every world has a Keyhole, even here. You need you to find the Keyhole and lock this world so the Heartless can no longer enter."

"So I guess we start looking for the Keyhole now," Herbert said as he headed for the door of the small shop.

"Good luck, you'll need it!" Ghandalf said gravely. "Well, better get back to my realjob. He then turned on his heel and began to move toward the door, taking his leave. They all watched him curiously as he walked away. Mr. Wogglebug tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Your _real _job? You mean working in the Accessory shop isn't your real job?"

Ghandalf turned around and winked. "You'll see. I'll be at the First District."

They went to the Second District and shortly they found a painting on the wall behind the fountain and a Keyhole was seen. Herbert smiled and walked up to it.

"Well, that was easy," Herbert said as he raised his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. A large figure suddenly landed in between them and the Keyhole.

"The Guard Armor!" George shouted as the old enemy appeared. The three of them had grown stronger since their first encounter with this Heartless and felt confident. The Guard Armor let one of his fists fly at Herbert but Herbert jumped into the air and easily dodged it. This would be easy.

"Thunder!" Herbert yelled and the lightning struck the Guard Armor and the Heartless was thrown off of its feet.

"Well, that was easy," Herbert said again. Suddenly the Guard Armor jumped up and changed. The feet switched places with the hands and the body flipped upside down.

"It's the Opposite Armor!" Herbert told them. The Opposite Armor shot its fist forward so quick it almost couldn't be seen as it hit him hard across the face. Herbert ran forward and raised the Keyblade in an attack run. Herbert leaped at the Opposite Armor but was caught off guard as one of its feet zoomed up toward him and cracked him in the chin.

"Fire!" Herbert shot off several Fire spells in quick succession but the Opposite Armor moved the different parts of its body and avoided them. The Opposite ran forward and slammed a fist into Donald, sending him into one of the walls that surrounded the District.

"Charge!" George's voice rang out as he landed a strike on the Opposite Armor. Herbert had knocked away one of the feet so Herbert ran forward and slid under the Opposite Armor. While he was directly under the Opposite Armor he slammed the Jungle King into the under part of the body. The Opposite Armor howled out in pain and punched at Herbert. The foot George had knocked away returned to the Opposite Armor and it was complete.

George had gotten up and stood near Herbert. They stared at each other and then crossed their weapons. Magic energy swelled around them for an instant.

"Fire!" They shouted out and a large fireball shot from the point where their weapons met. The Opposite Armor went to dodge but the fireball was too big and it was struck. George took the opportunity and slammed into the same foot again. George pulled his sword out and hit the foot again and again. With one more great heave of strength the foot was destroyed. George immediately whipped around and slammed his shield into the Opposite Armor's other foot and destroyed that one as well.

"Look out!" Herbert shouted as the Opposite Armor raised one of its fists in rage and knocked it into Herbert with incredible force. George hit the ground and bounced a few times before finally coming to a stop.

"George!" Mr. Wogglebug yelled and ran for him.

Herbert stared at the Opposite Armor and prepared to attack. The Opposite Armor took charge and changed. The body went horizontal with the under side facing them. The arms folded up and stuck to the sides of the body. A large ball of magic energy formed in front of the Opposite Armor.

"Get out of the way!" Herbert yelled just before the air erupted into flame, exploding outward. The bright, burning light was somewhat blinding to look at and they all had to shield their eyes from it.

Soon enough, the smoke began to clear, revealing the only survivors; the head and torso. They didn't survive for very long, however. Within mere moments, both remaining pieces began to shake violently, the sheets of beaten, heated up metal scratching against one another. The head suddenly dropped out of its orbit and landed on top of the torso with a loud clanging noise. Then both pieces began to glow with brilliant blue-violet lights and a glowing heart escaped from the depths of the helmet. As it drifted away into the night, the pieces of armor quickly crumbled and faded away.

Fortunately for the them (and the rest of Traverse Town), the explosion had been just big enough to destroy the opposite armor. The flames had only managed to lick the edges of the stone balconies, and the town managed to get away with minimal damage.

Herbert ran up to his brother who was resting in his mother's arms. "Are you alright, bro?" he asked hopefully.

George sat up slowly. "I think so."

Herbert and George exchanged looks before making their way back toward the keyhole in silence.

As soon as Herbert had gotten within five feet of it, the tile mosaic flashed its brilliant blue glow once more before dimming slightly. The Key Bearer drew in a deep, calming breath before raising the Keyblade and aiming it at the exposed keyhole. Right away, the end of the Keyblade glowed bright blue, and small stars appeared out of thin air and gathered around it. The Keyhole responded to this by outlining itself in a deep blue glow, and almost instantly, the Keyblade shot a beam of light at it.

After a brief moment, a loud clicking noise was heard from within, and the keyhole stopped glowing completely. It then flashed blue one last time before cracks appeared on it and the keyhole seemed to crumble away and vanish into blue dust. The trio watched as everything vanished, and the tile mosaic of butterflies that had lain hidden underneath was revealed to the world once again.

Herbert let out an audible sigh of relief. "_Man_, that was tiring…"

George nodded agreement, still rubbing the back of his head. "You're telling _me_."

Meanwhile, Mr. Wogglebug had found something lying beneath the surface of the fountain water. He reached one gloved hand into the water and picked it up, examining it closely, and then turned to the others to show them what he had found.

"Look! It's another one of those navigation gummis!"

His companions looked up at him, and then peered at the item in his hand. They all both smiled.

"Hey, you're right!" Herbert said, getting a closer look at the gummi block. "We must take this to Ghandalf in the First District!"

They found Ghandalf in the First District at a shop that sold Gummi blocks of all colors, shapes, and sizes. They showed him the new block they had just found.

"Ah! This is a very rare kind of gummi," he said. "But I think I can find a match of it for you. Dobby!" he called out.

Then almost instantly there was a crashing sound from somewhere in the shop which was followed quickly by a loud banging and a high squeaky voice exclaiming, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Ghandalf sighed and shook his head and they followed him as he went up to a far left corner of the room where they saw a creature three feet tall with long flappy ears and big round eyes wearing a white shirt with a red vest and purple shorts and a pair of colorfully mismatched socks inside of brown shoes with the toes pointed upward. He was banging his head loudly against the wall while beside him sat a small pile of dropped gummi blocks.

Ghandalf quickly seized the little creature and pulled him away from his self-punishing. "There will be non of that around here, Dobby," he said. "I am constantly reminding you do not have to punish yourself around me."

"What is he?" whispered George to Mr. Wogglebug as he stared curiously at the creature.

"Why he's a house elf, I do believe!" declared Mr. Wogglebug. "They serve wizards and witches and warlocks only, and they only exist in one particular world that is very far from here. Where did you find him?" he asked Ghandalf.

"I just found him a few weeks ago lurking around town and he claimed he was lost and didn't know where his master was so I took pity on him and took him in," Ghandalf explained.

"Where did you come from, and who is your master?" Mr. Wogglebug asked the elf.

Huge tears welled up in the elf's eyes as he spoke. "Dobby came from Hogwarts, and it was destroyed one day when A Dark Wizard who's name must not be mentioned unleashed the Heartless onto it." Dobby began to wail loudly now. "It was so horrible, it was! Dobby watched all his friends being swallowed in the void! He and his master, Harry Potter, tried to stay together, but Master got lost when Dobby apparated to this big mysterious place! Dobby now buried his face in his arms and sobbed as loudly as he could. "Dobby doesn't know where Harry Potter is now!"

Mr. Wogglebug bent down and took the crying elf into his arms and rocked him like he did his own children in times like this. "There there, don't cry. We've lost someone dear to us also. But we'll find our Queen and you Master, even if we have to search to the ends of the universe!"

Dobby stopped crying and looked at them all like a little lost puppy. "Would you really?" he asked between hiccups.

"Of course," Mr. Wogglebug assured him. "You can come along with us if you want. It'd be good to have a house elf by our side."

Dobby burst into tears all over again. "Oh you are all too kind to low, unfortunate house elf!"

"All creatures need and deserve respect and kindness is our motto," Mr. Wogglebug replied.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to the next world, the they received a call from the Care Bears on the radio transmitter they had given him. Another tournament was being held soon called the Caring Cup.

They walked into the Hall of Hearts ready to fight as the seats began to fill around them.

"Hey, you made it!" Mario's voice rang out from behind them.

"Hey Mario," Herbert smiled. "You fighting today?"

"No, not this time," Mario gave them his best wishes and walked up into the stands.

Just after they had entered the ring they watched as a new figure entered the Hall. He was very tall, round, and fat with his weight bulging out at his middle and he was wearing purple overalls over a yellow shirt. His eyes were large and beady and his ears ended in points. He also had a thin black crooked mustache and a yellow hat on his head with a large W on it. His arms looked very strong and muscular and he carried a sword over his shoulder.

"Something tells me he'll be tough to beat," Herbert mused aloud.

Just then Grumpy Bear walked up to them. "You ready to get back in there?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Herbert said. "Yeah, we're ready. Right George?"

George nodded and Grumpy tucked away his clipboard and seated himself on the bench. He pointed toward the arena and gestured for them to enter. "Then you better get out there!"

They spun around and ran back into the arena. Herbert took a deep breath as he cleared his head. He didn't have to worry about that strange guy at the moment.

Tender Heart stepped up to a podium and addressed the crowd.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Caring Cup!" he said and the crowd cheered. "I would like to welcome returning champs: Herbert and George!" This got a large reaction from the crowd as they stared at their champs.

"Hi there!" George waved back to the crowd.

"Now let's get this tournament underway!" Tender Heart exclaimed as he jumped off the podium and walked to the ring.

A single Powerwild and two Red Nocturnes appeared. Next to them appeared two new Heartless that looked like Red Nocturnes but some were green and some were yellow this time.

"Green Requiems and Yellow Operas," Herbert pointed out before they started. Tender Heart yelled for the match to start and they kicked into action. A Yellow Opera demonstrated its power by casting a Thunder spell and it struck Herbert. George quickly came up and sliced through it.

Herbert took out both of the Red Nocturnes with a Blizzard spell and went to the Powerwild. The Green Requiems seemed to just stay far away from the battle as best they could. Herbert cut down the final Yellow Opera and turned toward the Powerwild as well. The Powerwild jumped at Herbert and landed a hard punch across his face. George came in and knocked the Powerwild away.

"We got it. It's to injured now," George said. But a green light shown around the Powerwild and it was rejuvenated. Herbert went in quickly and sliced at it but it jumped over and kicked George in the face as it went past him. George growled and used a Fire spell but the Powerwild dodged. Herbert came up and created a deep gash in the Heartless' side. The green light once more and it was back.

"The Green Requiems!" Herbert shouted. He and George ran over to the Green Requiems and cut them down with ease. Herbert then finished off the Powerwild with a Thunder spell.

The next few rounds went along pretty easily now that they knew to watch out for the Green Requiems healing ability.

"Now, with only two more rounds to be the champs once again, Herbert and George!" Tender Heart shouted as they stepped into the ring.

This time four Powerwilds appeared and behind them were the hands and feet of the Guard Armor! One of the hands quickly came out and struck Herbert across the face.

"Aero!" Herbert shouted and the shield of wind swirled around him. One of the feet attacked Herbert but the attack was much weaker due to Aero. George used his sword to block a Powerwild from getting him.

George cut through two Powerwilds and drove one of the feet into the wall. The foot came back and knocked George back but the knight was too strong to be kept down. George sprung up and kicked the foot away with all the strength he had but the foot just kept coming.

Herbert had his hands full with the two remaining Powerwilds who refused to go down. A Fire spell was dodged by one of the Powerwilds and it came in with a hard punch to George's face. George flipped backwards but was able to land on his feet and launch a Blizzard spell.

Herbert attacked the other foot but it seemed to dodge every attack thrown at it. Herbert came up and slashed down but it dodged once again.

"Sonic Blade!" Herbert shouted as he ran past it but he was a little off on his aim and only hit the side of the foot. The foot hit Herbert over the head and then kicked him in the stomach. While Herbert was doubled over the foot stomped on his back and sent Herbert to the ground.

George dodged another attack from the foot he was fighting but it whipped around and hit him in the face. George fell to the ground and his shield was sent away from him. The foot took this opportunity to try to stomp on him but George rolled out of the way and grabbed his shield. The foot flew into the air to escape George.

"Thunder!" Herbert fired and one of the Powerwilds finally fell to his magic. The remaining Powerwild struck out with his fist but Herbert dodged. Herbert tried as many different spells as he could but the Powerwild always managed to dodge. The Powerwild struck Herbert in his stomach and jumped into the air. Herbert took this advantage and shot off a Fire spell. The Powerwild was unable to move in midair and was taken down at last.

Herbert dodged another attack from the foot and stood steady with his Keyblade. The foot slammed into the it and knocked it out of his hands. He dodged several attacks as he tried to make it back to the Keyblade but the foot would not allow it. He started running at the foot as fast as he could and held his hand out. In a flash the Keyblade appeared in his hand and the foot was struck down.

"Winners!" Tender Heart shouted as Herbert and George walked off slowly.

As Herbert and George celebrated their victory amongst themselves, a pair of red, glowing eyes glared at them from within the shadows of the arena gate. The gate was closed, allowing the light to only enter between the large metal bars. The spaces were big enough to see the entire arena through. Big enough to spy on the trio from afar as they made their way through the round.

The mysterious, otherworldly being narrowed his eyes at Herbert's carefree smile, his red eyes burning with a little more malice than usual.

"That little squirt is you next opponent," No-Heart stood in the entryway to the Hall talking, to Wario. "So don't play around; juts take him out."

"Sorry," Wario said coolly. Wario had to be one of the few people in this world not afraid of No-Heart. "My contract only says..."

"I know!" No-Heart yelled loudly. "You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract! I know it only says you have to beat Mario in this tournament but you have to beat that kid to get to him!"

"Besides, its like the old saying," No-Heart continued. "Life's a game, so let lose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

Wario obviously agreed. "Fine," he said as he pushed himself of the wall he had been leaning on and walked toward the ring.

Herbert and George had swept through their competition without much trouble. Now Herbert was shaking in his shoes as Wario sped into the ring on his motorcycle.

"It's test time Keybearer. I hope you studied," Wario said.

Herbert was a little shocked to hear that Wario knew of him being the Keybearer but ignored it and prepared for the fight of his life.

Wario started it off quickly by running at Herbert at full speed on his motorcycle but Herbert was ready for him and used Aero on himself and so the hit on was blocked. However as Wario on his motorcycle bounced off of the Aero shield he turned in the other direction and ended up running straight over George.

Herbert ran quickly to his brother and used Heal on him and helped him to stand up again.

"You won't get away with that!" Herbert yelled at Wario as he came zooming up to them again on his motorcycle.

"Yeah, play fair, you big imp!" exclaimed George indignantly.

Wario just laughed as he reared up on his motorcycle towards them again and made to ram them both head on. Herbert, though, used Blizzard and the motorcycle was frozen in place. Wario tried to run it forward again but the engine had gone frozen. Wario grimaced and jumped off of the motorcycle, kicking it aside and and taking out an odd looking sort of gun and pointing it at them.

"That is it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" he exclaimed. He held the gun up to his mouth and made a loud spitting sound, then he pulled the trigger and a flaming spitball headed in their direction.

Herbert dodged it but George wasn't as swift and was struck by it on the side of his head. He collapsed on the impact.

"You alright?" asked Herbert as he helped George to his feet again.

"It felt like I was being hit with a hot mud ball," George muttered.

Soon they had to be on their defense again as Wario fired more spitballs. George sliced them away with his sword and Herbert blocked them with the Keyblade.

At one point Wario fired a particularly large spitball which Herbert simply swung the Keyblade at like baseball player does with a ball and bat and knocked it back in Wario's direction.

It hit him squarely in the face and was thrown backward and caught off guard as the gun flew out of his grip. Herbert quickly rushed up and grabbed the gun before turning to the crowd for his victory pose he had been using after every match.

"Not bad, Keybearer," Wario's voice made Herbert jump. Wario stood up and wiped off his face. "But now..." Wario was cut off as a large, black claw landed on him. Herbert looked up to see a three-headed dragon, almost as big as the Arena.

Wario winced in pain as he lay practically crushed beneath the beast's claw. He could barely move. It angered him greatly to think that the one blow from the monster had beaten him. Suddenly, a voice pierced through his ear. It was quiet and distant, but Wario managed to catch every word.

"Oh, right," it was saying casually. "There was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen."

Wario recognized the voice and growled angrily to himself before his sight blurred and everything went black. No-Heart had double crossed him. And now Herbert knew why he had been helped into the tournament.

The monster roared and gnashed its teeth viciously as George, George, and Tender Heart helped Herbert up onto the audience platform, Herbert now back on his feet. The beast turned all its heads on them, and all of them seemed to grin malevolently. Then with a loud growl, the monster lunged at them, its many teeth gnashing together. The dragon pulled back, growling, and then turned its attention onto Herbert. Herbert's face paled as the three heads made a break for him. The boy shut his eyes and shielded himself, prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, Mario dashed forward and stopped the creature, grabbing onto its mouth and holding it wide open. He looked at Herbert while he held the creature's jaw open, his short, wavy red hair spilling over his headband into his face, his blue eyes fierce as he analyzed the mere kid who sat on the floor just a few feet away from peril.

Tender Heart looked over at the man, his face washing over with relief. "Mario!"

Mario glanced over his shoulder at Tender Heart briefly. "Get them _out _of here! he yelled commandingly.

The Care Bear nodded before he hurried toward Herbert and the others as quickly as they could, jumping down to the ground from atop the audience platform. Herbert and George leapt to the ground, helped Herbert back up to his feet (though he no longer really needed them to help him) and dashed out of the arena as fast as they could, together. Herbert looked back at Mario as they exited. He saw him thrust the monster to the side, still holding it by the teeth and practically throw the beast to the ground. Herbert's eyes went wide in shock as the trio passed under the doorway that led back to the lobby.

"Whew, that was close!" Herbert exclaimed as soon as they had reached the lobby safely. He leaned against the wall and took in several long breaths.

"What _was _that thing?" George asked, turning to Tender Heart.

"That was Dark Heart's dragon," the Care Bear explained. "Mario should be able to handle him."

Herbert slowly turned to look back to the arena. So that warrior was the Mario that Tender Heart had talked about before. He sighed remorsefully. It was too bad that Mario only saw them at a low point in battle. If only he had come to see them battle when they had been doing well.

Tender Heart's face suddenly took on a graven expression as a thought struck him. "But then again, maybe not…"

Herbert and George looked at him, alarmed. "What?"

The trainer stroked his goatee for a moment as he thought, and then released a long breath. "This doesn't look good." He scratched his head in frustration, messing up what little hair he had on the top of his head. "I hope Mario's okay… Wish I could go in!"

That's when Herbert decided. He took in a deep breath through his nostrils and spun around so that he was facing the entrance to the arena. Then, clenching his hands into tight fists, he moved forward, ready to step through and reenter the battle area, where Mario was fighting the giant dragon. He took a few more steps forward, gathering courage, until he was almost on top of the entrance.

George looked at Herbert, his eyes wide. "Herbert?"

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" Tender Heart called out in alarm. "This ain't just some match! This is for _real_!"

"I'm not afraid," the Key Bearer said bravely. "You can decide if I'm hero material or not."

Tender Heart looked up at Herbert, concerned for the young boy who was about to take on a force greater than himself. Then, seeing the determined glow in Herbert's eyes, Tender Heart conceded and nodded.

"Be careful, kid."

And with that, Herbert entered the long, dark hallway, determined to help Mario fight the dragon. George immediately rushed to his side. Herbert looked at him in surprise.

"What're you…?"

"You're not gonna go _anywhere _without me," George told him.

The duo then bolted forward like Olympic racers, shooting down the dark hallway, their weapons appearing in their hands in a flash of light. They exploded into the arena and broke straight for the dragon, which had driven Mario up against the opposite wall. As soon as they entered, all three sets of the monster's ears perked up and all of the guard dog's heads turned around to look at the fresh meat. Herbert swallowed hard as the beast slowly turned around so that it was facing them, the saliva dribbling maliciously from the corners of its lips.

Mario looked over at the trio in surprise, watching for a moment as the trio stood their ground at the monster's slow approach. Once he had confirmed that they weren't planning on running away, Mario made a break for where Wario lay unconscious on the ground. He lifted Wario to his feet, glanced up at the monster, and then, putting Wario's body over one shoulder, hurried to the exit as fast as he could.

As the hero passed him, Herbert and Mario' eyes met for a moment. Herbert flashed him a confident smile. Mario smiled back and gave Herbert an encouraging pat on the back before bolting down the exit. Taking another deep breath, Herbert set his sights on the monstrous dog that stood towering before them. His companions glanced back at him, as though waiting for some kind of signal. Herbert looked once at George, then at George, and then nodded firmly. The trio charged.

The adrenaline ran through their bodies so quickly that the surge of it was almost unbearable. The first thing that George did was raise his staff into the air, his whole body glowing a bright yellow color. Several small clouds gathered over each of the dragon' three heads and quickly unleashed their electric fury on their faces. One of the heads roared in anger as a lightning bolt stabbed it in the eye. Another attempted to chomp down on the clouds, while the third lowered its head and shook it from side to side, as though trying to ward the strings of electricity from its face.

Herbert and George didn't hesitate to use this opportunity to attack the head. They were on the lowered head as soon as the tip of its nose touched the floor, George bashing the dog snout with his shield and Herbert slashing and pounding on its face. The dog heads roared in fury. George then unleashed several relentless rounds of fireballs onto the dragon' heads, screaming and wailing angrily in his hoarse duck voice. George backed away from the heads for a moment and then, putting his shield over his head, launched himself into the air and smacked the underside of one of the monster's snouts.

One of the heads turned on Herbert, quite suddenly, and opened its mouth wide. A Wario of darkness floated in the open space for a moment, and then a large, glowing pink ball of energy shot out of the void and straight at Herbert. The boy used the Keyblade to block the attack, but was still knocked several feet away. He was sent rolling in the dirt, though not nearly as bad as it had been with Wario's attack. Herbert struggled back to his feet, shaking it off, and charged again. The head glared at him, growling angrily upon seeing the boy come back for more. the dragon then began to gnash its teeth, leaning toward the trio and chomped, thankfully missing George's head by a hair. Herbert jumped away from the monster, looking over at George, his eyes wide in alarm and concern.

"George! LOOK OUT!"

George's heart had almost stopped beating in fear, a cold chill running up his spine, momentarily paralyzing him. George dropped to his knees, his body trembling. One of the dragon' heads reared back and howled triumphantly before descending onto George once again. Seeing that his companion had been just about incapacitated in fear, Herbert leapt forward, pushing George out of danger.

George wailed frantically as the dragon caught Herbert's jacket between its teeth and raised him high into the air. Herbert began to yell, equally if not more panicked than George. After a moment, Herbert began to pound on the dog's snout with the Keyblade, but to no avail. the dragon held Herbert fast by his jacket for a moment, and then suddenly tossed him into the air.

"Herbert!"

The Key Bearer wailed in panic as he reached an apex and began to descend back down toward the arena. More specifically, toward one of the dragon' open mouths. Then, coming up with an idea, Herbert pointed the Keyblade toward the dragon and did his best to focus on using magic. He shut his eyes as the Keyblade began to glow a red-orange tint, the metal suddenly burning hot between Herbert's hands. It wasn't long before a large fireball shot out of the Keyblade and screamed through the air before hitting the exposed tongue. All three heads roared in pain and fury. The force of the magical explosion had moved Herbert slightly to the side so that Herbert was then hurtling toward the dragon' backside. Thinking as fast as he could, Herbert flipped himself in the air so that he would land on his feet.

As soon as Herbert's sneakers touched the slick black fur on the dragon' backside, he slipped, fell hard onto his butt, and slipped again. Before he could fall off the monster dog's back, Herbert grabbed a handful of fur with his left hand and locked his feet firmly around a part of the beast's ribcage. the dragon howled at the pull of its short, slick hair, and reared up onto its hind legs. Herbert held onto the monster for dear life as he dangled from its backside, one hand clutching the hair. As soon as the dragon dropped back onto all fours, the ground shook violently, knocking George and George onto their behinds, while Herbert swung himself up onto the monster's back. He then began to crawl slowly up the dragon' back toward its heads. He grinned. This was a good vantage point.

George and George continued to battle the dragon from the front, George having snapped back to reality. The wizard continued to unleash volleys of fireballs and lightning bolts, taking a break every now and then to take a swig from an Ether bottle to recharge. George continued to launch himself like a rocket at the beast's heads, though growing increasingly more frightened of the dragon' many sets of large, sharp teeth. As they continued to pound on the dragon in this manner, Herbert entered their line of vision, standing on top of the dragon with the Keyblade in both hands.

"Herbert!" George and George couldn't help but be surprised.

As the Key Bearer tried to gain some kind of footing atop the dragon' back, he raised the Keyblade into the air over his head with both hands. Then, taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Herbert drove the tip of the Keyblade into one of the monster's necks. The corresponding head (the one in the middle, as it turned out) roared and howled in anguish, its eyes going wide.

Herbert pulled the Keyblade out of the the dragon' neck, with some effort, and then jumped down from its back, hitting the ground in a roll. George immediately ran to Herbert's side as George grinned, aimed at the monster's open wound, and unleashed another volley of fireballs at it. The open wound singed at the touch of fire, causing the dragon to howl in pain, the middle head screeching over the other two. Then, it was as though the head had gone crazy. It began to gnash its teeth violently, indiscriminately, trying to take bites out of the other two. It wasn't long before all three heads had been injured so much that the dragon could no longer go on fighting.

The trio ran out of the way as the monster's eyes closed and its entire massive body tumbled to the floor, causing the ground to rumble and the pillars of the arena to fall apart. One of the heads crashed against the audience stands, sending debris flying all around the stadium. The trio dodged the debris to the best of their ability until the earth stopped rumbling and the dust settled on the battleground.

Their knees shaking almost uncontrollably, the trio dropped to their knees. George's entire body was shaken by tremors of fright, images of the flashing of the dragon' teeth haunting his mind. Herbert breathed long and deep, his heart pounding against his ribcage so hard it felt like it would explode. George slumped to the floor and sighed, pulling out a Potion and taking a sip. He then passed the bottle to his companions, and all three of them sat peacefully for a moment, drinking their potion in silence as a victory celebration.

"I can't believe those kids beat Dark Heart's Dragon," Tender Heart shook his head.

"Just between you and me," Mario leaned down. "I had already worn the dragon down by the time they got there."

"My lips are sealed," Tender Heart smiled.

As they all walked toward the exit to the Hall of Heart they found Wario sitting on the exit's steps. As they walked up Wario looked at them.

"Why'd you do it?" Herbert asked. He no longer had a reason to fear this man but he still proved very frightening at times. "You know, get involved with No-Heart."

"He promised me rich rewards," Wario got a distant look in his eyes. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired," Cloud continued. He then took another deep breath and looked up into the blue sky. "I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light." Wario said in his calm voice, never once sounding anything but calm.

"You'll find it," Sora said encouragingly. He then tore his eyes away, dropping his gaze to the floor and sighed. "I'm searching, too."

Cloud looked back down at Sora. "For your light?" he asked hesitantly.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Herbert shouted to him. "Fair and square, no dark powers involved!"

"I'll think about it," Wario said and walked away. Herbert smiled again and the three of them left the Hall of Hearts


	9. Chapter 9

_Herbert was running. He was trying to outrun the storm that was everywhere. As he did, there was a flash of lightning so violent, the land was surrounded in white light. When he could open his eyes against the blinding flare a monster jumped at him, and he swung the key, his eyes closed, only to hear a slashing sound filled with more air and power than he had ever witnessed. He opened his eyes, to see the shocked creature vanish in a spiral of ebony-colored smoke._

_Ensnared with power, he ran forward, pitching the creatures aside like a flock of terrified birds, his Keyblade ripping them to shreds and strips of fog._

_He was standing at the entrance to the Secret Place, knowing beyond words that he was being drawn there, to find Dorothy inside._

_He raised the Keyblade, knowing it would somehow let him in._

_A beam of blue light touched the center of the door, and it flew inwards, as Herbert ran in. The shadows of the cavern walls danced back as the Keyblade released powerful light around the cave. At the end, he saw the door from before that the mysterious man had alluded to. Dorothy was standing inside._

"_Dorothy!" Herbert called._

_She slowly turned around at the sound of her name. Something inside Herbert jumped when he saw her face. There was something different about her. Her eyes were shadowed, as if she hadn't slept, and her hair lay downtrodden across her head. Her voice was soft and somber as she spoke: "Herbert…"_

_The door flew open, black winds swarming out from it, exploding in a terrific blasting sound, as if a volcano had erupted beside an earthquake, both pitched into the rapid hurricane that seemed to be flinging itself outside the door._

_Dorothy was thrown limply forward, and Herbert opened his arms to catch her._

_She touched his hand briefly and then vanished, as if disappearing in his arms as the winds hurled Herbert straight out of the cave, and into the air._

_There was almost nothing left of the world._

_He was standing on a wide circle of sand being sucked up into a strange mass in the sky. A sphere of black and purple electricity was pounding and pulsing against the raging storm, swallowing trees and debris, and even the sea into its vortex._

Herbert tossed and turned in his sleep as he called out Dorothy's name. Then suddenly he felt his father gently shaking him by the shoulder.

"Herbert," he said. "We're at the next world."

Herbert sat up and gasped as his eyes were wide and round. "Papa! I was back in Oz and it was swarming with heartless and I went into this cavern and I found Dorothy and she looked as if all the energy had been drained from her, and then a door opened and she fell through it. I tried to catch her but I couldn't. I hope she's alright wherever she is!"

Mr. Wogglebug looked thoughtfully at his son with his eyes full of concern. "I fear there could be a link between your strange dream and the disappearance of the two princesses of the worlds we just left, after Dorothy is both a princess and a pure of heart and that is exactly what the heartless seem to be after."

"What can we do, Papa?" asked Herbert desperately.

"We can do no more than what we are now," replied his father. "We must keep at our mission and keep faith that we will succeed and thus save the princesses and their worlds."

They all disembarked and stepped onto what looked like a very strange forest. The green grass looked ordinary, as did the small brook running through it, but the trees were different. They were all different shapes and sizes and shades of bark. Some were tall, some were short, and some were thick and some were thin. They also had varying degrees of leaves on their tops, some had a lot and some had just a few.

"What is this strange place?" asked Herbert.

"I don't know," replied Mr. Wogglebug but my guess is that it must be some kind of enchanted forest."

They began looking around, keeping close together in case something jumped out at them. Suddenly, Herbert heard something shuffling in the grass behind him. He looked but could see no one there. They moved a little ways to the left and suddenly George heard a sound like the snapping of a twig underfoot. He looked down but could see nothing there.

They moved backward a little bit and suddenly Herbert heard someone or something cough roughly. He shivered slightly and began to reach for the Keyblade.

"George," he whispered to his brother. "I get the feeling were being watched."

"But there's no one else around here but us," replied George.

"Look behind us!" Herbert cried out.

They all turned around at the same time and at first they could see nothing but the strange looking trees. But then Herbert could swear he saw one of more of them move backward.

"That tree over there... It just moved," he said, pointing out one of the smaller ones.

"But that can't be," exclaimed George. "Trees never move on their own."

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Mr. Wogglebug thoughtfully. "After all if we're in an enchanted forest anything could be."

It was then that one of the shorter trees bent slightly and reached out its lower branch as it slowly started to come forward.

"Look! That tree is moving! It's coming right toward us!" exclaimed George in alarm.

They all huddled close together as the tree moved towards. It seemed to be walking on gnarled, twisted rootlike legs and it swayed its long branch arms back and forth slightly. As it came closer they saw it had a face in its upper bark with a long twig sticking out in the middle.

"Are we being attacked?" asked George fearfully.

"I don't think so," replied Mr. Wogglebug. "Look at the other trees. They seem to be shivering."

Sure enough the trees far ahead of them were trembling slightly and rustling their leaves, and the one coming toward them seemed also to be moving very cautiously.

When it came within inches of them it raised a long gnarled stick finger and opened it's hollow mouth and spoke in a gravelly voice. "Are you friends or foes?" it asked.

"We are friends," Mr. Wogglebug promptly answered. "What about you?"

The tree looked relieved and turned back to the other trees saying, "It's alright! They mean no harm!" There came a collective sigh of relief from the rest of the trees.

The talking tree then turned back to them and spoke in a slightly more cheerful way, "Welcome to Howling Forest, the home of the tree trolls of Fantasia. My name is Barktroll."

"Fantasia! So that's where we are!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug.

"Why were you afraid of us at first?" inquired the beetle princess.

"Well because lately our forest has been invaded by a mysterious band of creatures that look kind of like little black bugs and they've been destroying our forest. I'm not afraid of them or anything, but you can never be to careful."

"I see," said Mr. Wogglebug. "And how are they destroying your forest?"

"Well, it's rather hard to explain. Everything around here just seems to be fading into nothingness."

"Fading into nothingness?" echoed Mr. Wogglebug.

"Come with me and I'll show you what I mean," said the Barktroll.

So they followed him to the edge of the forest. For a while they went this way and that way between large trees, then finally they stopped at the foot of a giant tree so big that five grown men holding hands could scarcely have girdled it.

"Climb as high as you can," said the Barktroll, "and look in the direction of the sunrise. Then you'll see – or rather not see it.

Herbert pulled himself up by the knots and bumps on the tree. He reached the lower branches, hoisted himself to the next, climbed and climbed until he lost sight of the ground below him. Higher and higher he went; the trunk grew thinner and the more closely spaced side branches made it easier to climb. When at last he reached the top, he turned toward the sunrise. And then he saw it:

The tops of the trees nearest him were still green, but the leaves of those farther away seemed to have lost all color, they were gray. A little further on, the foliage seemed to become strangely transparent, misty, or, better still, unreal. And farther still there was nothing, absolutely nothing. Not a bare stretch, not darkness, not some lighter color; no, it was something the eyes could not bear, something that made you feel you had gone blind. For no eye can bear the sight of utter nothingness. Herbert put his hand in front of his eyes and nearly fell off his branch. He clung on tightly for a moment, then climbed down as fast as he could. He had seen enough.

Mr. Wogglebug helped Herbert down the last few feet and then he explained to them what he had just seen, and also not seen.

"It's as if you were blind?" Mr. Wogglebug repeated. "How horrifying!"

"And I have heard reports that it is spreading all over Fantasia, not just here," added the Barktroll.

"And those Heartless creatures are the ones doing all the damage?" asked Herbert. Barktroll nodded, trembling slightly. "Well, have no fear because me and my brother have been chosen to defeat the Heartless and restore the word order!"

"I hope so, because look behind you!" exclaimed Barktroll pointing ahead of them.

Herbert and George turned around and saw a horde of Heartless and Shadows coming at them.

George swung his sword and blocked a strike from a Heartless. The shadow demon quickly bounced back and made another strike at him. George jumped backwards and swung his sword through the Heartless and split it in half.

All of the Shadows surrounded Herbert and started to close in. He tried to think of an attack to use.

"Tornado!" Herbert held the Keyblade horizontally and used his magic energy to spin himself really quickly, easily defeating the Shadows.

Two more Heartless advanced on them and Herbert used fire on them. The two Heartless blocked the fire and advanced on Herbert with claws pointed in front of them. Herbert quickly spun out of the way and one of them on the back of the head as hard as he could and it was killed. The other one grabbed the ground and flipped back onto his feet. Herbert ran forward and blocked a strike from it and then blasted it with a Blizzard spell.

When all was clear again Barktroll came out of hiding with a smile on his face. "That was the bravest display I ever saw! I am sure my good friend Bastian would love to meet you two."

"Who is Bastian?" asked George.

"He is a hero of Fantasia just like you, only he is a human boy from the Outside World," explained Barktroll. "He usually flies in here around this time of day on his luckdragon, Falkor."

"I've heard of luckdragons," said Mr. Wogglebug. "They are creatures of the air who bring luck to all they meet. I think I'd like to meet Bastian and Falkor myself."

"Well, now you can, because here they come now!" exclaimed Barktroll pointing up at the sky.

They all looked up and saw a magnificent sight. A great white beast was gliding toward them from high above and it had a large doglike head with long flappy ears and big ruby red eyes. It's body was covered with shiny silvery scales and its tail was snakelike with four short legs. On its back was a boy about twelve years old with short brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a blue denim jacket and matching jeans. Around his neck was an amulet in the shape of two twisted snakes holding onto each other's tail.

Bastian and Falkor landed abruptly in front of them. Bastian dismounted and greeted his friend.

"I'm so glad you've come back, Bastian!" exclaimed Barktroll. "I don't how much longer the forest can withstand this dark force, or the rest of Fantasia for that matter!"

"I know. I came as soon as I heard," said Bastian. Then he noticed the others with them. "Who are these strange creatures? I don't remember seeing anyone like them around here before?"

"I am a Wogglebug, and my wife is a lady-beetle, and my two sons are woggle-beetles," explained Mr. Wogglebug. "Their names are Herbert and George. We're from the Land of Oz and we've come to help you save your world from the forces of darkness."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you all," said Bastian cordially. "And I hope you can help us because we need all the luck we can get now. We were on our way to see the Empress when we found my friend Atreyu was caught in the web of Ygramul the Many!"

"Who or what is Ygramul the Many?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"She is like a giant spider only much worse," said Bastian. "Falkor and I went searching for help and he said to come here and we found you so you must be the lucky find he was talking about."

"Good luck will always find you eventually," said Falkor. "But sometimes you need to find it first."

"We will willingly assist you in any way we can," said Herbert. "I'm not afraid of no giant spiders!"

Barktroll shuddered beside them. "Well, not that I am afraid either," he said. "But I'm sure I should be looking after me fellow tree trolls around here now."

"Of course, Barktroll," said Bastian.

So then the Wogglebug family mounted onto Falkor along with Bastian up front and they took to the air once again. Along the way Bastian told them all about his past adventures in Fantasia and how he had first got into the magical land.

"So now whenever I can I go to Mr. Coreander's bookshop and jump into The Neverending Story," Bastian concluded.

"You mean to tell me we are all now inside of a book in a bookshop?" asked Herbert incredulously.

"That's right," replied Bastian. "And I don't understand how it works myself yet."

"What is that you wear around your neck?" asked George.

"This is the Auryn of the Childlike Empress," Bastian explained. "She gave it to me for protection and strength, and it also will grant any wish I make."

They were now flying over the Deep Chasm in the Land of the Dead Mountains. An enormous spider-web was stretched from edge to edge of the Deep Chasm. There was a giant dark shape resembling a long-legged spider with many fiery eyes and a fat body encased in shaggy black hair. Beside it, tangled in the web, lay its victim. It was young boy with olive-green skin and long blue-black hair wearing purple trousers and a cape on his bare chest. He was struggling in the sticky web threading as the great spider was slowly closing in on him.

"There they are!" exclaimed Bastian

Falkor swooped down and landed gracefully on the edge of the web. Ygramul at once turned towards them.

"Well, it looks like this is my lucky day," she said with venom dripping from her fangs. "A luckdragon has come into my web and brought me the Hero of Fantasia and also four big and juicy bugs!"

"We have come to rescue our friend Atreyu, and to finish you off!" declared Herbert as he drew the Keyblade.

"Try if you wish, but you will fail!" Ygramul shrieked.

Herbert and charged into battle. He made a jab at Ygramul's head but he was caught in her fourarms and flung backwards where he slammed into the web. He got up quickly and cut himself free and charged back into battle.

George tried to trip Ygramul up by slamming into his feet but Ygramul would not be brought down that easily. The giant spider snapped at George with its pincers and fangs but George jumped away quickly.

"Fire!" Herbert hit Ygramul in the middle of the head with his spell and singed the fur but did little less. Ygramul obviously did not like this and went straight for Herbert but George stood in the way and sliced at one of her pincers while he was close to the ground. Ygramul examined the cut off leg and then growled at George in anger. Ygramul drew her heads back and then spewed what appeared to be some type of black energy into the ground.

At first Herbert wondered what was happening as the energy disappeared into the ground. Then a swirl of the black energy erupted from under his feet and pain ran through his body. The black energy swirled around him like a small tornado and he knew he had to break free or he would be killed.

Meanwhile, George was on the offensive again and he used his Rocket attack, slamming into the spider's head and it was snapped back. Ygramul quickly retaliated and at once knocked George away. He hit the wall of the web but got back up as fast as he could. A blast of cold hit Ygramul in the head courtesy of Herbert's Blizzard spell. Ygramul once again growled at the two and went back into battle, now full of anger and rage.

Herbert fought to release himself from his painful prison only succeeding in making it constrict around him, hurting worse. Herbert reached deep down inside himself to find the determination that had helped him find the courage to face Darkside in his dreams. He used that quick burst of strength and freed himself.

Herbert had hit Ygramul's head with a Blizzard spell now, all part of his plan. But now he was afraid he didn't have enough magic energy left to pull it off. George was busy jumping off of the web and then leaping onto Ygramul's back

George had hit Ygramul's head with the blade of his sword as many times as he could but it didn't seem to have any lasting effect. Ygramul reared back and the flung George upwards and into the top of the web.

"Fire!" Herbert shot off once again making the bits of snow and ice over Ygramul's head melted into water from the heat. He was ready for the last part of his plan but was ready to pass out from loss of energy.

"Let's finish this!" Herbert yelled as he summoned up the last of the energy he had left in him and focused on using his new spell. "Thunder!" Lightning rained from the sky and struck Ygramul in the face. The water that had been on him thanks to the melted Blizzard spells conducted the electricity even more. Ygramul hit the ground, finished.

Herbert dropped to the ground in an exhausted and injured heap. His parents ran up to him and revived him with ether and healing potions while George went up to Atreyu and cut him free from the tangled web.

"I knew you'd come to rescue me!" said Atreyu as he embraced Bastian.

"I couldn't have done it without Herbert and George," said Bastian. "But how did you get caught by Ygramul in the first place?"

"I had heard the Empress had disappeared and so I was on my way to the Ivory Tower to find out about it," Atreyu explained.

"So was I," said Bastian. "So why don't we go there together now."

Atreyu agreed and so did the others and so they all mounted onto Falkor again and took off.

After a while they came in sight of the Ivory Tower. It was exactly as it's name stated, a tower made of ivory, it shimmered pure, immaculately white in the sun. The Ivory Tower was as big as a whole city. From a distance it looked like a pointed mountain peak, twisted like a snail shell. Its highest point was deep in the clouds. Only on coming closer could one notice that this great sugarloaf consisted of innumerable towers, turrets, domes, roofs, oriels, terraces, arches, stairways, and balustrades, all marvelously fitted together. The whole was made of the whitest Fantasian ivory, so delicately carved in every detail that it might have been taken for the latticework of the finest lace.

They landed in the middle of the vast courtyard where they found many creatures and people in many varieties. There were feathered half-bird half beasts, men with faces resembling harlequin masks and some with many faces or none at all. Creatures that were tiny stood beside those tall enough to bump their heads on the ceiling.

They heard whispering and murmuring from the creatures all around them. They were able to make out bits of what was being said.

"The Empress is gone?"

"Yes, that's what I heard."

"Was she kidnapped?"

"Most likely."

They all stood with them in bewilderment until they heard a voice murmur, "I heard the Empress was kidnapped by Gmork and taken to the Wandering Mountains."

Now that they knew where to go they wasted no time and mounted their luckdragon again and took off.

"What is this thing called Gmork?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"It is like a werewolf only much worse," replied Atreyu.

They eventually reached the Wandering Mountains. They dismounted and began searching for the Empress and, or, her captor.

"Where can find them in a place like this?" asked Herbert.

"No need to worry," Atreyu assured him. "You don't have to look for Gmork because he'll always find you first."

Just then they heard raucous growling that sounded so fierce, so dangerous it sent chills down their spines. They followed the sound, which gradually grew louder with each step. They had to search for some time and finally they found the source in a cave. There, was a gigantic wolflike monster crouching as if waiting for them. Slowly they approached him. When the Gmork noticed them, it raised its great head with a jerk. A yellowish light flared up in its eyes.

"Are you Gmork?" asked George fearfully.

The monster nodded slowly.

"Where is the Empress? What have you done with her?" demanded Bastian.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out... if you can get past me and survive," Gmork replied seethingly. "Now which of you is the one to try? Perhaps the Greenskin warrior, or maybe the Hero of Fantasia?" He looked from Atreyu to Bastian.

"We are!" exclaimed Herbert and George together.

Gmork began laughing a harsh, low growling laugh. Then he saw Herbert draw the Keyblade and George draw his sword and his eyes glowed even more yellow than before and he bared all his teeth like the blade of a saw as he came at them.

Herbert charged, the Keyblade thrusting air out, tossing him into the air like a bird, his legs floating beneath him as he rose, eye-level with the giant wolf. Its head flailed about, chomping at the air, dying to taste human in their enormous teeth. With a loud bark, it snapped at Herbert, who threw a wave of flame in the dog's faces, to the sound of an enormous howling.

_FLASH!_ Two sets of lightning bolts rained down from the heavens onto Gmork's head. He let out a sharp whine and looked around frantically for the one who had done that. Herbert and George grinned at each other and they both pointed their weapons Gmork.

_FWOOSH!_ Fireballs exploded from the ends of the weapons and each hit Gmork's flank. A few small flames appeared where the balls hit, but they died quickly. This time, however, Gmork knew _exactly_ where the flames had come from.

He growled loudly and showed razor-sharp teeth within his mouths. The beast turned his entire body to face them and suddenly took off in a charge for them. Herbert found very quickly how very fast Gmork really was.

"Scatter!" Herbert cried. It was a bit unnecessary, of course. George had already taken off running to the side. Herbert took the more direct approach. Using the speed of the Keyblade, he took off straight forward. Gmork slowed a bit at this action and a look of confusion was seen on his face. Nevertheless, Herbert kept charging forward.

He brought his arm back and suddenly threw it forward, flinging the Keyblade towards Gmork's head. His shot could not have been truer. It spun through the air like a saw blade—spinning much faster than Herbert had expected it to—and flew straight for Gmork. It struck the left side of the head and it jerked to the right, yelping in pain.

"Okay, come back to me…" Herbert said under his breath. He saw a flash of light by Gmork's head and suddenly felt a weight in his hand again. He grinned as the Keyblade materialized, already in the grasp of his fist. In front of him, only about fifty feet away stood Gmork, growling menacingly. He cranked his arm back again and threw the Keyblade again—this one at Gmork's head. It connected. When the Keyblade reappeared again, Herbert shot it off immediately and watched as it slammed into the head.

Gmork stumbled a bit. His heavy footsteps rumbled throughout the arena as he struggled to keep his balance. He whimpered pitifully. One of his legs gave way and Gmork collapsed to the ground. He struggled to rise, but it seemed the Keyblade did some damage.

"You've done it again, my boy!" said Mr. Wogglebug proudly as he gave Herbert another healing potion.

"But now where is the Empress?" asked Bastian worriedly.

Just as he spoke a short figure emerged from the cave which Gmork had come out of. It was an indescribably beautiful young girl, possibly no older than ten, yet her gold colored eyes showed her to be much older. Her hair was light blonde and her gown was snowy white like a bride's.

She approached Bastian and said, "You and your friends have saved me once again, Bastian. Now if you please, give me the Auryn."

Bastian took off the Auryn and placed it into the Empress's outstretched hand. She smiled and then suddenly her eyes changed colors, one to red, and one to green. Bastian watched in horror as she transformed into a tall woman wearing a long green cloak and hood with a black mask.

"Xayide!" Bastian exclaimed in horror and rage.

"Well done, Bastian," said Xayide. "You have dome me well."

"Who is she?" asked Mr. Wogglebug suspiciously.

"She is an evil sorceress who is always trying to take over Fantasia," Bastian explained through gritted teeth.

"And now that you have given me the Auryn of your own will and the Empress is no longer in Fantasia I shall become its new Empress!" she laughed in triumph. "Come forth Smerg!" she called out and instantly a large three-headed green-skinned winged dragon appeared beside her and she mounted it. "To the Ivory Tower! If I could fool you I can fool all of Fantasia!"

"No!" Herbert cried out as he drew the Keyblade and raised it above the dragon's head. "Fire!" Instantly a fire ball shot from the end of the Keyblade and flew at the dragon's eye. It screeched in agony and was distracted enough for George to draw his sword and swing at its head.

"Thunder!" Herbert cried out and lightning flashed all around the dragon so that it shook and staggered violently and Xayide fell from its back and the Auryn fell from her neck.

George had cut off one of the dragon's heads as Bastian quickly ran up and snatched the Auryn up and put it around his own neck again. He held it tightly in both hands and aimed it at Xayide as he cried out, "I wish for you to have a heart!" The Auryn glowed bright golden and a beam shot out of it and struck Xayide directly in her chest.

She clutched at her chest gasping as tears streamed down her face and when she looked up her red had become green like the other one.

"No!" she screamed as if in agony from experiencing so much feeling that she had never been able to feel before. She collapsed onto the ground and vanished in a mass of green light.

"That was so very wise of you, my dear Bastian!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug.

"I couldn't have done it with your boys," Bastian replied. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, we must find the Keyhole and seal this world from the Forces of Darkness entering," said the beetle princess.

"I don't know where the Keyhole is," said Bastian. "But we can ask the Southern Oracle."

"What is the Southern Oracle?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"It is a pair of sphinxes who guard the gates of Fantasia and you may ask them only one question and they speak only in riddles."

They mounted onto Falkor again and flew to the Southern Oracle. They saw in the middle of a desert two giant blue glowing sphinxes facing one another. Their eyes appeared to be closed.

"Remember their eyes stay closed unless someone who does not feel his own worth tries to pass through," Atreyu said very warningly.

"I believe my sons can pass through as easily as I could," said Mr. Wogglebug confidently.

So Herbert and George held hands and walked slowly between the two sphinxes. Once they were past them they turned to look at them and Herbert asked, "Where is the Keyhole to this world?"

"Look not at what your eyes see but at what your heart sees," spoke the sphinxes in unison.

"What did that mean?" asked Herbert.

"I see exactly what it means. Look!" exclaimed George. There on the chest of the sphinx on the right side was a small open keyhole.

Herbert promptly stepped up to it and locked it with the Keyblade. The sphinxes eyes opened very briefly as there was the sound of a clicking and then they closed again.

"Well, now that Fantasia is safe once again I would like you to have this," said Bastian. He took off the Auryn and handed it to Herbert.

"Thank you," said Herbert. He put it on the Keyblade along with the other keychains he had received.


	10. Chapter 10

They boarded the Gummi Ship and left Fantasia. Then as they were traveling through time and space something peculiar showed up on the radar screen.

"What is that?" asked the beetle princess.

Mr. Wogglebug took a look at the screen and replied, "Why, it looks like another world, what's left of one anyway."

All they could see was a mass of scattered land floating through space and at the center of it there was a tall structure made entirely of black stone.

"What's that on top of it?" asked George, pointing to the structure.

Dobby who had been mostly silent since he had joined them on their voyage now spoke excitedly. "It's the remains of Dobby's world!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. "And that is Azkaban, it is a prison where death eaters are kept, it is. Dobby bets his Master Harry Potter and Master's friends are being held captive in there, he does!"

"Don't worry, Dobby," said Herbert. "We'll go in and get your Master and friends out of there."

They landed their ship right next the building known as Azkaban. Now that they could see it up close they saw just how dark and foreboding it was. There was no light at all to be seen through the windows. In the utter silence they could distantly hear what sounded like the echoes of the prisoners of here from long ago.

"I don't like this place at all," said the beetle princess. "It's so dark and creepy."

"I wonder if it's haunted," said George nervously.

"Well, there have been rumors of ghosts being seen in through the halls," replied Dobby. "It is also guarded by dementors."

"What are dementors?" asked Herbert.

"They is souless spirits who feed on mortals fear and try to drain them of emotions," said Dobby. "They can also suck out your soul if you isn't careful around them, they can."

George gulped nervously at this and his parents shuddered.

"Well, I am not afraid of any dementors!" Herbert declared. "I'm willing to face a whole army of them."

"Good, because Dobby thinks you may have to," said Dobby.

They approached the building and Herbert unlocked the door with the Keyblade. They stepped inside and looked around. They could see a series of hallways in directions and a long flight of stone steps leading up.

"Well, where do we go now?" asked George.

Dobby put his hand over his heart. "Dobby's heart tells him we should go up the stairs and that is where we will find Master Harry Potter and his friends."

"Alright then, Dobby," said Mr. Wogglebug.

They started towards the stone steps and they had barely reached them when suddenly a low hissing sound filled the atmosphere and a deep coldness surrounded them from the outside in. Then from seemingly out of nowhere there appeared in front of them five tall shadowy figures wearing black robes with hoods that concealed their faces floating in midair. They all knew at once what they must be and Herbert and George tried to reach for their weapons but found that they couldn't as a sense of despair had filled their hearts.

Then suddenly they heard Dobby cry out in a voice which made him sound bigger than he actually was, "Expecto-patronum!" as he held out his left forefinger and out of it appeared a bright silver light which took on the shape of what looked like a cocker-spaniel puppy and it flew at the five dementors and they scattered away from sight.

Then as soon as they were gone the coldness vanished also and hope filled their hearts once again.

"That was so excellent, Dobby!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug.

"What was that, and how did you do it?" asked Herbert.

"It was the charm you must cry out to repel dementors, and that was Dobby's own patronus," the elf explained. "And you must always first think of your happiest memory to make it work."

"And what did you think of, Dobby?" asked George.

"Dobby was remember his Master, Harry Potter, said he could become his own house-elf. It had always been Dobby's one wish," he replied.

"Well, thank you for the demonstration, Dobby," said Herbert. "Now we know what to do the next time we run into dementors."

They climbed up the stone steps with Dobby taking the lead. They must have climbed up hundreds of steps for nearly an hour before they reached the top.

Dobby stopped them and exclaimed, "This way is to where Master Harry Potter is being held prisoner! Dobby can feel it!" He pointed down a long dark hallway.

They walked down the hallway with Dobby once again leading the way. He stopped them at a great iron door with a giant iron lock on it.

"This is it! Master Harry Potter is in here!" he exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, Dobby. Be quiet. We don't want to get caught," said George in a loud whisper.

Herbert unlocked the lock with the Keyblade and all together they pushed the door open and inside they found a small dark room full of dust and cobwebs and in the far left corner they saw three teenagers who were chained by their hands to the wall. One was a boy with messy black hair and green eyes with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, one was a boy bright red hair and freckles, and one was a girl with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes, they were all wearing dark robes lined with red.

As soon as the dark-haired boy saw Dobby his face lit up and he exclaimed, "Dobby, it's you! I knew you'd come rescue us somehow!"

"And it's about time, too," said the red-haired boy. "What kept you?"

"Dobby was lost," he explained. "And these new friends of his came and led him to you. Now we is here to rescue all of you."

They went up to the three captive teenagers and Herbert unlocked the shackles of each of them with the Keyblade. Once they were free the dark-haired boy bent down and embraced Dobby.

"Dobby missed his Master, he did!" Dobby exclaimed, sobbing with relief. "But he never gave up hope he would find you again."

"Just as I never gave up hope you'd rescue us," he replied. Then he stood up and faced the others. "My name is Harry Potter, by the way. And these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We are most indebted to you for rescuing us. But it's not just us who need to be rescued, there's still Neville, and Luna, and Ginny to rescue."

"Then lead us to them and we'll rescue them," said Mr. Wogglebug.

They left the dungeon and followed Harry and his friends as he led them further down the hallway.

"How did you get in here?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"After our world was scattered we were soon found by Lord Voldemort and he and his death-eaters put us in here because he wanted us out of the way," Harry explained.

"Did you say Voldemort?" asked Mr. Wogglebug and he noticed that Ron and Hermione flinched at the mention of the name but not Harry. "I've heard of that name before. I believe I was told he was Malificent's follower."

"Who is Malificent?" asked Harry.

"She is the evil sorceress who is behind the destruction of yours and other worlds," Mr. Wogglebug explained. "And my sons are the ones chosen to defeat her and the Heartless," he added proudly.

"Just as I was the one chosen to defeat Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"Why are you the chosen one?" asked Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

"Because of a prophesy that said a boy born in the seventh month would and I was born in the seventh month and so Voldemort came to my parents house and tried to kill me but he was unable to because of the protection of love spell my mother had placed on my just before she and my father were killed by Voldemort," Harry explained.

"How tragic," said the beetle princess sympathetically.

"I can believe her love saved you," said Mr. Wogglebug. "There is no magic or power greater than a parent's love."

They stopped at another great dungeon door with a giant lock on it and Harry called out, "Neville! Luna! Ginny! Are you in here?"

"Harry! How did you get out? Come help us!" called out another boy's voice from through the door.

So Herbert unlocked the lock with the Keyblade and they entered to find a boy who was slightly chubby with dark hair and freckles next to a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes, both chained to the wall. They came up to them and Herbert set them free with the Keyblade.

"Harry!" exclaimed Neville. "You've been freed and you rescued us and brought help too, but how?"

"It's all thanks to Dobby," said Harry smiling. "Never underestimate the loyalty or power of a house-elf. Now come on," he added quickly. "We still have Ginny to rescue."

"You're not going anywhere," said a cold voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw a tall man with long shoulder-length blonde hair wearing black robes with an evil smirk on his pale face. At the sight of him Dobby trembled and clutched onto Harry.

"You have got passed the dementors, but you'll not get passed me," he said as he took out a wand.

"Just wait and see, Lucious!" exclaimed Harry as he drew his own wand.

"I see you've brought my elf with you," Lucious said ignoring Harry and looking at Dobby.

"Dobby is not your elf anymore!" Dobby exclaimed boldly. "He is a free elf now and forevermore!"

Lucious gave a loud and evil laugh. "Only because I was tricked into accidentally giving you a sock. I should have done away with you years ago you were never loyal to me like you are to this Potter boy."

"That was because you are a bad dark wizard!" exclaimed Dobby. "And Dobby would rather work for a wizard who has a good heart like Master Harry Potter."

Lucious clenched his wand in his hand. "I'll deal with you after I've dealt with Potter!" He aimed his wand at Harry's head and cried out, "Crucio!"

Harry instantly seemed to be contorted with pain in every part of his body but he still managed to lift his wand and exclaim, "Petrify!"

A beam of red light shot out from the tip of Harry's wand but Lucious almost at once cried out, "Exspelliarmus!" and Harry's wand fell out of his hand as he fell hard to the floor.

"Master!" exclaimed Dobby in horror.

Herbert took out the Keyblade and before Lucious had time to figure it out he cried out, "Thunder!"

Instantly a powerful force of thunder bolted forward and threw Lucious fully against the wall behind him. Momentarily stunned, he quickly regained his senses and aimed his wand now at Herbert.

"Avada -" he started to say.

"Lightning!" Herbert cried out just in time and a great bolt of electricity shot out of the Keyblade and struck Lucious directly in the chest. He fell over with the electric currents coursing through him and dropped his wand.

Harry slowly got up off the floor. He looked stunned when he saw what had happened to Lucious. "Is he dead?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," replied Herbert. "I used a lightning spell on him."

"Well, the important thing is that now we have this," Harry said as he went over to Lucious' still form and picked up his wand at the side of him and tucked it away in his robes, "and now he won't be a bother to us anymore. Now let's hurry to find Ginny!"

They left the dungeon and Harry led them down the hall as he called out, "Ginny! Where are you!"

Finally they heard a young female voice call back to him, "Harry! Is that you! Please hurry!"

They rushed down the hall towards the sound of the voice. However they were soon halted in their tracks when ten small black creatures wearing black cloaks with hoods appeared in front of them. They at first looked like small dementors but they had red glowing eyes peeking out of their hoods and long skinny black arms protruding from out of their cloaks.

"They're demented Heartless!" exclaimed Herbert. "All together now! Expecto-patronum!"

They all cried out the patronus charm in unison and a silvery light shot out of each of the young wizards' and witches' wands. Harry's was a stag, Hermione's was an otter, Luna's was a hare, Ron's was a terrier, and Neville's was a bear. Herbert also found he could produce a patronus with the Keyblade in the form of a centipede.

Having dealt with the demented Heartless they hurried on and climbed up a set of stairs at the end of the hall and found another great iron dungeon door with a giant lock on it which Herbert unlocked and inside they found a girl, slightly smaller than the others, with long red hair and freckles and brown eyes chained to the wall just as the others had been. As soon as she saw Harry and the others her face lit up with joy and relief.

"Harry! Ron! I knew you'd escape somehow and come for me!" she exclaimed.

Once Herbert had unlocked her shackles she at once threw her arms around Harry in a tight embrace which he returned. Then she turned and briefly hugged Ron.

"Come on," said Ron urgently. "There's no time to lose!"

"I'm afraid you've already lost your time!" said an evilly feminine voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw a tall witch in a black dress with matching black hair and eyes and the most evil sneer on her face.

"Oh no! It's Bellatrix Lestrange!" exclaimed Harry. "Voldemort's number one death eater!"

"So we meet again, do we Potter?" Bellatrix said to Harry. I never thought you would escape. Now I suppose I'll save my Master the trouble and deal with you myself now."

And so saying she pulled out a small gleaming silver knife and hurtled it towards Harry's chest.

"No!" Dobby cried as he leaped in front of his master so that the knife struck him instead of Harry lodging in between below his neck and just above his chest and blood spurted out as he fell to the floor.

"Dobby! No!" cried George as he rushed to the fallen elf and hastily pulled out the knife.

"How dare you, you filthy bitch!" Harry shouted at Bellatrix.

"How could the life of that puny little house-elf mean anything to you?" sneered Bellatrix.

"Dobby may be small but at least he has a big heart," said Harry in a rage. "Which is more than I can say for you, you heartless whore!"

Bellatrix gave a most wicked cackling laugh at this. "A fine compliment as well as a fine choice of last words, Potter!" She held out her wand towards him. "Avada -"

Fortunately Harry had seen this coming from the start and was ready for it having drawn his own wand he aimed it directly at hers and shouted at the same time, "Exspelliarmous!"

Bellatrix's wand fell out of her hand as a beam of red light struck it and a beam of green light struck her in the chest and she fell lifeless to the floor.

"Well done, Harry!" said Mr. Wogglebug. "How did you know exactly what to do?"

"I guess I just learned from my previous experience," Harry replied rather modestly. "I always knew Bellatrix's evil would lead to her own undoing. But what about Dobby?" he asked as he quickly rushed over to Herbert who held the elf in his arms. "Is he going to make it?"

"I think he'll be alright," said Mr. Wogglebug. "A knife in the chest is fatal only if it goes to the heart and it doesn't seem to be that deep. Here, you can use my handkerchief to staunch the blood flow."

Harry took Dobby in his own arms and pressed the handkerchief firmly over the wound. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we run into more trouble," he said.

So they left the dungeon and climbed back down the steps they way they had come. However when they reached the door the found a giant snake with long dripping fangs waiting for them.

"It's Nagini, Voldemort's pet!" exclaimed Harry.

"Stand back everyone!" commanded Herbert as he drew the Keyblade. "This is our fight!"

"Let's do it!" said George as he drew his sword.

"Lighting!" Herbert yelled and watched as the electric energy coursed through the snake's body. The snake quickly shook it off and made a snap with its fangs at Herbert's leg but George quickly slammed the back of his sword into the snake's neck. It screamed in pain and wrenched back.

"Tornado!" Herbert spun around many times and caught the snake each time. The snake made snaps at Herbert and finally managed to cut his leg very slightly.

"Ow! This is gonna leave a mark!" exclaimed Herbert.

George was then angered by the snake's hurting his brother and made a great slash at its neck with his sword and created a huge gash in it. The snake screamed again before it fell into a heap on the floor.

"Well done, boys!" said Mr. Wogglebug applauding them. "Here, Herbert, here's a healing potion for you, and here is another one for Dobby."

Herbert at once drank the healing potion and the small gash on his leg was instantly healed. At the same time Harry gently held Dobby's head up as he held the potion up to his mouth while he drank it and the gaping cut in his chest was healed without even leaving a scar.

They then left Azkaban. And Harry and his friends saw them off at their Gummi ship.

"We're safe now, for the time being," said Harry. "But where will we go now?"

"You can go to Traverse Town where we first met Dobby," suggested Mr. Wogglebug. "I'm sure Merlin will help you."

"Thanks," said Harry. "And take this with you," he held out a keychain with a bolt of lightning on the end of it.

"And this," said Dobby as he took out a golden yellow stone. "It will bring you good luck, it will."


	11. Chapter 11

They entered into Traverse Town once again. They started toward the Third District because Herbert wanted to speak with Merlin, when suddenly they spotted two familiar faces.

"Look, it's Dobby and Harry," exclaimed Herbert.

The small elf immediately stopped in his tracks and his face lit up in excitement as he grabbed the sleeve of the young wizard at his side.

"Master, it's Herbert and George!" he squealed.

"Well, hello, my friends," said Harry smiling.

Dobby ran up and hugged Herbert and George both around their legs. The twins hugged him back. They were immensely relieved to see that the elf and wizard pair were safe and sound.

"How did you get here?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"Dobby apparated us here," said Harry in reply, still smiling. "And a wizard named Ghandalf helped us out. He even got us a house to live in. " He pointed toward a small building on the other side of the First District that they had never seen before. "I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness."

"It does us good to see you are okay," the beetle princess said.

"And we want all of you to know that you are welcome to come see us anytime!" Harry told them.

"Gee, thanks," said Herbert.

"Well, we better get going now," Mr. Wogglebug said. "It's been great to see you again."

"Oh, wait! Dobby almost forgot!" exclaimed the elf. He dug into his pocket and produced to sheets of paper with writing on them. "The wizard Ghandalf asked Dobby to give these to you if he met you again."

"Why, these must be the missing pages of that old book that Merlin got from him," exclaimed Herbert. "Thanks a bunch, Dobby."

They then left to get to Merlin's. The door opened of its own accord before they even had a chance to knock on it and they heard Merlin call, "Come in," to them.

They entered and found Merlin sitting in a big armchair in front of a fireplace and next to him was a large brown owl standing on a perch. "You wish to know more about your magic, don't you?" Merlin said before any of them could speak.

"Yes," Herbert said as he walked up to them. "I was wondering about this second level of magic. What is it exactly?"

"Well, every type of spell has a stronger level beyond that. It is just the way magic works and it was very rare to happen to you at such a young age," Merlin said. "In fact, I want to give you something. I would have given it to you last time but it completely slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" Mr. Wogglebug asked. "How does anything slip your mind?"

"I am not as young as I used to be," Merlin said with a smile. "Ah! Here it is." Merlin put something in Herbert's hand. A Keychain. Herbert put it on the Keyblade. It turned a dark blue color and the key part was three circles that floated an inch from the top of the blade like magic. Herbert suddenly felt his magic strengthen by the new Keyblade form.

"I'll call it the Spellbinder," Herbert said.

"Now then," Merlin said, clearing his throat, "how would you like to begin?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Herbert.

"Your practice session, of course." Merlin chuckled at Herbert's confused face. "You see, I can conjure up any number of targets for you to practice your magic on. Now, the question is whether or not you'd want them to move around the room or merely stand still."

"Moving targets," said Herbert.

With a flick of his staff, Merlin conjured up several illusions of Heartless that scurried around waving their arms and legs. All of them hovered a few feet over the ground. The old wizard nodded at his handiwork in approval before turning back to Herbert.

"Any time you're ready begin," said Merlin.

"Let's see this so-called 'skill and talent' of his," muttered the owl. He then focused on Herbert, puffing out his chest. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't," Herbert retorted. He pulled out the Keyblade and stepped forward, looking with determination at the floating Heartless, and then gripped the handle of the Keyblade in both hands and focused his heart, calling to mind all the spells that he had learned since the beginning of this quest and quickly launched into his attack, unleashing as many spells as he could on the opponents that hovered before him.

"Well, you've certainly improved," said Merlin when all the Heartless illusions had been vanquished. "I'm rather impressed with how much you've learned and improved. You're making excellent progress."

"I am also much impressed with my sons, both of them, of course," Mr. Wogglebug added proudly.

"Another thing that you ought to practice is how to dual with an opponent who has skill equal to your own," added Merlin thoughtfully. "Let's see, who could stand as your opponent...?"

"How about me?" asked George eagerly as he drew his sword.

"Well, you do have a very fine sword with you," acknowledged Merlin. "And with a few adjustments made by me I suppose it could work, provided it is alright with you, of course," he asked as he turned to Mr. Wogglebug.

"It's fine with me," he assured them. "As long as you two remember to fight fairly with each other."

"Alright," said Merlin. "Now let me see your sword for a moment, George."

George handed his sword to Merlin who tapped it once with his wand and it instantly began to glow a bright bluish green. He handed it back to George and said, "Now you shall have some magic to practice yourself."

George was thrilled with this new addition of power and then as Herbert drew the Keyblade they began their challenging of each other. George's sword glowed like a light saber and he slashed at the Keyblade with it and created great sparks of electricity with the impacts. Herbert managed to block the strikes every time and cast a few spells here and there. George was able to turn his sword into a Super Slasher and cut through Herbert's blocking spells, but just then Herbert turned the Keyblade to Sonic Blade and managed to knock the sword form George's grip.

"Well, done, Herbert!" exclaimed Merlin.

"That was cool, Herb," added George as he picked up his sword off the floor.

"You both did very well," exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug applauding them both.

"And, Merlin, before we forgot, we have a few things to show that we got from our last adventure," said Herbert. He took out the small golden stone and showed it to him.

"Well, I'll be," said Merlin as he examined the stone. "This is none other than a summon gem."

"What is that?" inquired Herbert curiously.

"This creature's world was completely destroyed but his heart was so pure and strong he survived and became this stone." Then he added, seeing the looks on the twins faces, "But don't worry, once the world order is restored so will his home."

"Well, what kind of creature is it?" asked George.

"Let's find out, shall we?" said Merlin.

He tapped the tip of his wand onto the stone and it began to glow and then a beautiful melodic song was heard and briefly the figure of a sort of golden red bird appeared before them before vanishing back into the stone as it ceased to glow.

"Now whenever you call on him he will come and help you," Merlin explained to them. "Now what else did you have to show me?"

"These two pages that Dobby got from Ghandalf," said Herbert as he produced them. "Are they part of your book?"

"Well, let me see," said Merlin as he looked closely at them. "Why, yes, they are!" he exclaimed delightedly. "Why don't you put them into the book yourself?"

Herbert approached the amber-colored book lying face up on a small end table next to the bed and he began to feel a strange, insistent tugging in his heart drawing him to it. He reached forward, absentmindedly fingering the small, golden lock. He slowly opened the book, taking the torn pages in his hands and drawing them closer. As he did so, wondering exactly where the pages belonged, he was blinded by a brilliant flash of light.

The next moment he wasn't sure what had happened, but he did know for a fact that he was no longer in Merlin's study. He was suddenly standing in some sort of grassy clearing in the middle of what looked like a small forest. There were several small trees and bushes surrounding the area and even more could be seen in the distance. But much of what lay beyond the clearing seemed to be covered in a light haze.

In the middle of the clearing was a small, quaint-looking dome shaped white cottage with a roof made of tightly woven straw. There was a neat path of stepping stones leading up to it which Herbert followed. As he approached the cottage the door to it opened and out stepped a short stout gray elephant wearing a pink jacket and blue shorts and carrying a small picnic basket.

"Oh, hello!" said the elephant in a soft-spoken courteous voice. "I don't believe I've seen you before. I'm Mumfie the elephant. Who are you?"

"I'm Herbert the woggle-beetle. And I'm afraid I don't know how I got here," he replied.

"Well, I was just on my to surprise my friend Scarecrow with a nice picnic lunch. Today he is working in the farmer's cornfield. Would you like to come along and join us?"

"Sure, it'd be a pleasure," said Herbert.

So he followed beside Mumfie the elephant. "What exactly does your friend Scarecrow do in the farmer's cornfield?" he asked.

"Why, he keeps away the crows and that is why his name is Scarecrow," replied Mumfie.

"Oh, of course," said Herbert with a chuckle.

Mumfie led Herbert to a vast area of plowed farmland where they came to a fair sized cornfield at the front of which they saw a scarecrow that looked to be made partially of wood wearing a long gray coat and matching hat with straw sticking out on either side of its head like yellow hair.

A crow landed on one of the Scarecrow's stretched out arms. "Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here you black feathered fiend!" the Scarecrow commanded in a rough voice. The crow then flew away.

"Good afternoon, Scarecrow," said Mumfie as they approached him. "I've brought you some lunch."

"Good afternoon, Mumfie," replied the Scarecrow in a much friendlier voice. "I'm glad you did because I'm starting to get hungry and when I'm hungry I get cranky."

Herbert thought it queer that this Scarecrow could get hungry when the Scarecrow of his own world could not. But then his father had taught him not to question differences of different worlds as they were bound to be there.

"Say, who's your new friend funny-looking friend with the bug eyes?" asked the Scarecrow.

Herbert wasn't sure he liked the Scarecrow's description of him, but then his father had also taught him to always be courteous and polite no matter what so he simply said, "My name is Herbert and I am a woggle-beetle and also an adventurer from another world."

"Oh. How interesting," said the Scarecrow.

Then they all sat down on the ground and enjoyed their picnic as they chatted contentedly amongst each other. Afterward they heard a soft fluttering being carried in on the wind.

"Look, it's Pinky!" Mumfie exclaimed.

Herbert looked where Mumfie was looking and he blinked in astonishment when he saw a tiny pink piglet bearing tiny white wings upon its back and fluttering gracefully towards them.

"Herbert, this is Pinky, our friend," said Mumfie when the winged piglet had flown up to them.

"Good afternoon," said Pinky in a very squeaky tiny voice. "I heard you have a kite and I'd like to see it because I've never seen a kite before.

"Sure, Pinky. Come with me," said Mumfie.

So Pinky and Herbert followed Mumfie back to his cottage with the Scarecrow remaining behind in the cornfield with his arms once again stretched out.

Once they were at Mumfie's cottage Mumfie went inside and returned shortly carrying a small blue kite with a long tail.

"Here is the kite, Pinky," said Mumfie.

"What does it do?" asked Pinky curiously.

"It can fly if you work it just right," explained Mumfie. "Watch and I'll show you."

So Mumfie unraveled the string attached to the kite and set it free into the air, and as he walked back a few paces it took flight and soared high into the sky moving around on the current of the wind.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Pinky. "I want to try it."

"Okay, Pinky," said Mumfie as he handed the the kite over to her.

Pinky held the kite in her tiny hands and tried to steer it like Mumfie had. Unfortunately the kite hadn't flown for Pinky for very long before it was caught in a sudden gust of wind and blew sideways into a the high branches of a nearby tree.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, Mumfie," said Pinky with her ears drooping at the sides. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know, Pinky," Mumfie assured her gently. "It's alright. It was an accident. Now how are we going to get it down?"

"I'll try to get it down," said Pinky at once.

Pinky flew up to the tree and using her tiny hooves and teeth she managed to break the kite free from its grasp. She flew back to the others carrying it in her mouth.

"There is only a small cut in it," observed Mumfie, "and that is easily fixed. Thank you, Pinky." Then Mumfie turned to Herbert. "Would you care to come inside?"

"Thanks, but I think I should be heading back now," he said.

"Alright, but do come back again and visit us soon. There are so many more friends I'd like you to meet," said Mumfie.

"I will," said Herbert. "As soon as I can. Bye."

He walked away from Mumfie's cottage and headed into the woods and as soon as he stepped out of the clearing there was a sudden burst of wind and everything turned white...

Herbert blinked in surprise. It seemed like he had somehow been returned to Merlin's study. He didn't know how or why, but he was back.

"What just happened?" exclaimed George in amazement.

"I think I just went into this book," Herbert said as he glanced toward the book still sitting on the end table.

"I knew that book was special, I just knew it," said Mr. Wogglebug. "I hope you enjoyed your time inside it."

"I did," Herbert assured him. "Everyone there was so nice. I hope to be able to visit again."

"Well, you may come back here when you feel the time is right for my assistance again," said Merlin.

"Thank you, Merlin, and we will," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Now we better head out again. We've still much space to cover."


	12. Chapter 12

They entered into the Hall of Hearts just as the True Heart Cup was about to start.

"You're just in time!" Tender Heart said when he saw them. "Grumpy! They made it!"

"Where were you guys?" asked Grumpy. "Never mind. You're in the first match! Go, go, go!"

Herbert and George stepped into the ring as their opponents appeared. There were two Search Ghosts and a Bandit. Plus three of a new type of Heartless called an Air Soldier.

From high in the stands sat three dark presences, No-Heart with his lackey Beastly and his niece Shrieky. They watched the Keybearer closely.

"So those are the little twerps we'll be fighting?" asked Shrieky.

"Yes," replied No-Heart, "and I just hope you both, especially you, Beastly, will know what you will be doing with this plan of yours."

"Of course, Uncle No-Heart," Shrieky assured him. "The 01960 Robo-Heartless is sure to conquer them all and the Care Bears afterward."

"I can hardly wait to crush those bugs with my invention!" Beastly exclaimed rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"What do you mean your invention!?" Shrieky demanded almost in a shriek.

"Oh! I – I mean your invention, of course," Beastly quickly corrected as he chuckled nervously.

"And don't you forget it, furball!" Shrieky demanded shrilly.

"Ah! You always did take after your mother and my sister," No-Heart said proudly to his niece.

Herbert slid to the ground to avoid another strike from one of the Air Soldiers. George was busy with the Bandit and they were both trying to strike the continually disappearing Search Ghosts.

"Tornado!" Herbert yelled and started spinning. The Search Ghosts were caught in the attack and finally killed. George blocked another strike from the Bandit's sword and jumped back as it attacked again.

Herbert jumped over a low strike from an Air Bandit as it attacked again. He pointed the Spellbinder at all three of them.

"Gravity!" he yelled and they were all pushed into the ground by the dark magic and they were killed.

George charged his sword with electricity and as the Bandit's sword hit the jolt traveled from George's sword into the Bandit. Herbert finished it off with a Fira.

The crowd cheered celebrating their victory. This was getting to be much easier, especially with Herbert's magic enhanced by the Spellbinder. However, the next match would not be easy.

In a little while they would have to face a robot as big as three Fat Bandits and two Large Body's controlled by Beastly and Shrieky.

"Now remember, furball," Shrieky was saying to Beastly. "I'll go in the top at the head and you'll go into the bottom in the torso."

"But... uh... Why couldn't it be the other way around?" Beastly asked uneasily.

"Because I am always the brains and you are always the butt of my rage!" Shrieky shrieked. "Is that clear?"

"Yes... uh... loud and clear?" muttered Beastly.

Herbert and George swallowed hard as they stepped into the ring with the 01960 Robo-Heartless. There was barely any room to move around at all.

"We better be careful around this guy, or he could squash us like little bugs," Herbert whispered to George.

"Begin!" Grumpy Bear shouted out.

Herbert quickly moved forward. He jumped up and wielded the Keyblade toward the robot's head.

"Now, Beastly! Fire at 'im!' Shrieky commanded.

Before Herbert could lunge the Spellbinder into it the robot's torso a blast of fire from it knocked him away.

"Blizarra!" Herbert fired at the robot and canceled out its fire.

"Quick, the anti-freeze!" commanded Shrieky..

George ran at the robot and slashed at it with his laser sword.

"Hurry! The aero blocker!" Shrieky commanded Beastly.

The robot used its fire to create some kind of shield and George's attack had no effect. Herbert and George then quickly regrouped.

"Aero!" Herbert said while casting the spell on George as well. Herbert and George ran straight at the robot as fast as they could. The robot breathed a blast of fire but with the Aero shield Herbert and George ran right through it. Herbert spun himself around the robot so he was facing its back and slammed the Spellbinder into it as far as it would go.

"Whoa! That blow had weakened us!" Beastly wailed from inside the torso.

"Just use stabilizer, for Heartless' sake!" Shrieky shrieked from inside the head. "Get him!"

"Alright," said Beastly and he pulled the levers and steered the robot toward George.

George quickly ran at the opposing robot and used his superb agility to dodge an attack that was thrown at him. The robot recklessly charged at him and he was able to sidestep it again.

"No, not him, you fool!" Shrieky shrieked. "Him! Get him!"

Beastly turned back the lever and aimed the robot's attack toward Herbert now.

Herbert stared down the robot as it blew some fire at him which the Aero knocked away. The robot quickly ran forward and swung a punch. Even though Aero had slowed the punch down it was still rather effective and Herbert was thrown across the ring. The robot ran at him and jumped into the air, fully intending to squash him.

"Stop!" George yelled and pointed his laser sword at the robot in midair and a great deal of electricity suddenly appeared in the air and caught the robot up into it, instantly stopping it in the air. This gave Herbert just enough time to get out of the way.

Inside the robot Beastly and Shrieky were feeling the effects of the super electric currents.

"That blast seems to have put a short circuit in the controls!" Beastly wailed. "I can do anything!"

"No! The match is not over until it is over!" shrieked Shrieky.

Herbert and George had much trouble with the now out of control robot as it continually tried to run them down and the twins were left trying to run away. Then suddenly Herbert had a brilliant idea. He pointed the Spellbinder at the giant Robo-Heartless.

"Summon!" Great energy rushed through him again. "Phoenix fire!" The majestic bird came to their side and Herbert transferred his energy into the phoenix and so did George as well.

The phoenix unleashed a powerful blast of energy with its exploding fireball which struck the robot head on and it fell to the ground. Herbert and George laughed in victory. Maybe this wasn't so impossible after all.

George came forward and cut his laser sword straight through the robot's neck, decapitating it instantly. Then out of it ran Beastly with his backside smoking from the fireball. Then out of the torso came Shrieky and she chased after Beastly calling him names.

"The winners!" Tender Heart exclaimed as all of Care-A-Lot cheered for them.

"Congratulations once again, my boys," said Mr. Wogglebug as they stepped out of the ring and he embraced them. "I admit I was quite worried when I saw the size and strength of that robot, but you two knew to never give up."

"And thank Goodness for the Summon Gem!" added George.

"So are we heroes now?" Herbert asked Tender Heart and Grumpy.

"No, not quite yet," replied Tender Heart. "You still have a lot to learn."

Meanwhile, just outside of the Hall of Hearts, No-Heart stood glowering at Beastly and Shrieky.

"You imbeciles! How could you let a one of a kind Robo-Heartless be destroyed, and so easily?" No-Heart thundered with rage.

"It wasn't my fault," Beastly said weakly.

"Well, how was I to know they had a Phoenix Fire working with them?" Shrieky said shakily.

"You two have humiliated me for the last time!" No-Heart roared. "In the next match I will just handle those two myself!"

"But you're not going to tell my mom about this, are you Uncle No-Heart?" Shrieky asked timidly.

"Well, of course I am," said No-Heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shrieky shrieked.


	13. Chapter 13

They disembarked from the Gummi ship and stepped onto the land of a new world. They could see trees bearing fruit all around them and nearby there was a crystal clear stream at which a waterfall was raining down into. And further in the distance they could see a big pink castle with purple spires.

"This seems to be a beautiful, peaceful world," said the beetle princess as she took in the scenery before them.

"Unless of course the Heartless have invaded it as of yet," said Herbert.

"And when they come you can be sure we'll be ready for them!" added George enthusiastically.

"Look! I see something coming towards us from over that hill up there," said Mr. Wogglebug pointing ahead.

They all looked and saw a small furry blue creature running on tiny feet up to them. When it reached them it jumped up and down while beaming excitedly.

"They're starting now! They're starting now!" it exclaimed.

"What is starting?" asked Mr. Wogglebug. "And what exactly are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am a bushwoolle," replied the little fuzzy blue creature. "And the Pony games are starting now! Come on, hurry! You don't want to miss them!"

So they followed the bushwoolle over the hill and into a clear stretch of land that was set before a grand pink estate. Out before them they could see dozens of colorful ponies with long flowing manes and bright pretty symbols on their backs prancing around in the open field which they saw had many rainbow colored lines spread out on it in many directions.

Near them they also saw three human children. There was a small girl with thick curly blonde pigtails wearing a purple jumper with a red heart in the center Sanding next to her was a taller girl with a long blonde ponytail wearing blue overalls. Beside them there was a boy wearing jeans a blue and white striped shirt and a blue baseball cap and he was holding a video camera out in front of him.

As they approached them the taller girl looked up at them and greeted with a warm smile, "Hello there. What land have you come from?"

"We are travelers from the Land of Oz," answered Mr. Wogglebug. "May we ask what land is this?"

"This is Ponyland," replied the girl. "The land where all kinds of ponies live. I'm Megan and this is my brother Danny, and my sister Molly."

"How do you do?" said the other girl and boy in unison.

"Is this your home?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug.

"No, although we do come here so often it is like our second home," replied Megan. "We've come today to host the Pony Games which are about to start now. Would you care to watch?"

"We'd love to, I'm sure," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

"I've always wanted to ride on a pony!" exclaimed George.

"So have I," added Herbert. "Can we ride on one, please?"

"Sure," said Megan. "We've been looking for two more riders for the pony round off contest. You can ride Lickety-Split, and you can ride Sweet Stuff."

So Herbert mounted a light lavender colored pony with a white mane and George mounted a yellow pony with a white mane. Then when Megan gave the whistle signal they began to trot and prance around and jump over bars and leap over bridges.

Lickety-Split with Herbert on her back rushed up to a bar and leaped over it quicker than lightning and then she rushed forward toward a long wide makeshift bridge and leaped over it in a great arc landing gracefully on her hooves and reared back on her back hooves like a great mare.

There was great cheers and applause and then Lickety-Split and Herbert were declared the winners of the round off contest as Megan came forward and pinned a bright purple ribbon on Lickety-Split's mane.

Next was the pony track race and the ponies lined up in a horizontal line and with the whistle signal from Megan they all took off running forward. They ran quite a long way and when they ran the curve and came to the finish line it seemed that Lickety-Split and Heart-Throb had crossed the line at the same time together.

"Oh my! It's a tie!" exclaimed Molly.

"Unless one of them came in by a hoof. I'll have to play the video back and see," said Danny as he began to do so.

"I won, of course!" declared Lickety-Split. "As everyone knows I am the fastest pony in Ponyland."

Heart-Throb looked like she was about to give a retort when suddenly there was a strange chill in the air.

"Oh no! Look!" Molly pointed towards the sky and everyone immediately spun around to see.

A small group of strange black creatures were flying through the air towards them. Their bodies were similar to the winged ponies except their color was darker than the night and their beady eyes glowed yellow and on the side of their backs they bore the Heartless symbol.

Herbert turned to his brother with a determined nod. "Let's go, George!"

They then pulled out their weapons. The Heartless Ponies slowed slightly upon finding them in their way. For a brief moment, they did nothing and simply hovered there. Once the fact that they were up against the Keyblade master settled in, they sprang to life.

All of the Heartless Ponies extended their front hooves out, reared back and then flew around wildly, propelling themselves in the air and attacking at the same time. Herbert and George simply leapt out of the way in an easy dodge, and then swung their weapons down onto the heads of the Heartless Ponies. The Heartless of this world weren't very strong but they were relentless and strong in numbers.

George rushed forward and at a high speed and his sword appeared in his hand and he slammed it into a Heartless Pony and it was destroyed. Several more appeared before them just then. Herbert summoned the Spellbinder to his side and charged forward, cutting down two of them in quick succession.

"Help me! Help me!" Molly cried out as two Heartless Ponies who had managed to escape from the twins seized her from behind.

Herbert and George were at the moment so busy with the other Heartless Ponies they barely noticed Molly's imminent danger. Herbert blasted one with a Blizarra and it was destroyed. George killed the ones surrounding him with a Tornado.

Then it was too late and the twins looked up just in time to watch Molly being carried away through the air, kicking and screaming, in-between the two remaining Heartless Ponies.

"Oh no! Oh, my poor little sister!" cried Megan. "What were those awful creatures, and why would they take her?"

"It seems to us they are members of the Heartless clan," said Mr. Wogglebug solemnly. "They feed on darkness and eat away at worlds that have been connected. They are now being controlled by a powerfully evil sorceress called Malificent and Molly isn't the only young girl to be stolen by Heartless."

"But we've just got to rescue Molly!" exclaimed Lickety-Split.

"If only we knew where they're taking her," added Heart-Throb.

"Tell me, do you have any... nemesis' around here?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"Well, we do have the three witches, Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle," said Megan. "They live at the Volcano of Gloom over on the Black Mountains which are this way... the way they were taking Molly!"

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" exclaimed Herbert. "We've got to get there as fast as we can."

"Oh dear," said one blueish green pony. "The Volcano of Gloom is a terrible place to go to and hard to get to, and who knows what kind of obstacles those witches can throw in our path."

"Well, we're not afraid!" announced Herbert stoutly. "We have faced many dangers head on and now nothing can frighten us!"

"That's right," agreed George. "So who's with us?"

Then a number of the ponies volunteered to go with them as well as Megan and Danny. And so they at once set on the path to the Black Mountains.

Meanwhile, inside the Volcano of Gloom, the witch Hydia was having a conference with her two daughters.

"You know, Hydia, the little girl's friends are gonna come after her," Draggle said.

"That, my dear, I am prepared for. You and Reeka are to bring me fresh ingredients for me to make my Smooze. I'll run a new batch down the Volcano and stop those little monstrosities from ever reaching here. With any luck, the Smooze will flow all the way to Dream Valley and cover it again, and the rest of Ponyland. I might even pour a little on our small friend over there," Hydia said, pointing at the trapped Lickedy-Split.

"Awww Hydia, do we have to go back to that phlume plant?" Draggle whined.

"Yes! If you were wicked, you'd have no problem with it!"

"But Hydia, the phlume..." Reeka whimpered as she come up to Draggle and her mother.

"You'll get that phlume _and_ the rest of the ingredients, or I'll feed the both of you to Aagh!" Hydia scowled.

"But mom, Aagh won't eat us."

"Not the point! You get that phlume or else! No more excuses, you'll do as I say. Even if you're not wicked by nature, I'll make you do wicked deeds. Now go! Those ponies won't waste time as soon as they notice their little friend is missing."

"But, Hydia!" Draggle and Reeka complained together.

"Enough complaining! GO!" Hydia shoved her daughters out of the room.

The band of rescuers marched onward through a dense forest. Up ahead of them they could see the Black Mountains peeking over them. They were all growing weary of the darkness that was beginning to settle upon them and kept watching their backs for signs of anything that could be lurking for them somewhere.

Presently, as Honeysuckle looked around she spotted a large patch of rosebushes growing nearby. She was always very fond of flowers and welcomed the sight of something pretty to look at so she stepped up to the roses and began to sniff them.

Then suddenly she felt something bite her nose. She jumped backward with a yelp of surprise and then felt something bite her tail from behind. She then saw that there were rows of long sharp pointed teeth around all of the roses on the bushes.

"Honeysuckle! Those are arch-roses!" exclaimed Megan. "Get out of there quickly!"

But Honeysuckle couldn't as the arch-roses now had twined their thorny vines around her and were biting her in every place they could.

"Looks a job for us now!" said Herbert drawing the Keyblade as George drew his sword.

The twins ran up to the arch-roses that were entrapping Honeysuckle. George cut her free from the vines with his sword. Then as many of the arch-roses were still snapping and biting at her and them Herbert cast "Blizarra!" and froze them in place so that Honeysuckle could break free.

"Honeysuckle, in the future you must remember things are not always what they seem," said Megan.

They walked on through the forest and they were almost at the Black Mountains when they suddenly heard a loud stomping noise which was followed by a loud roar.

"What is coming now?" asked the beetle princess fearfully.

"I have a feeling of what it could be, but I would prefer not to mention it," replied Mr. Wogglebug shaking slightly.

Then the stomping and roaring got louder and then there appeared in front of them a mammoth sized black spider with eight hairy legs and one giant eye in the center of his face. He had two long fangs hanging from his mouth which seemed to be dripping with venom.

"This is one time I wish I wasn't right!" said Mr. Wogglebug.

"It's Aagh!" exclaimed Danny.

"He must have been sent by the witches!" exclaimed Megan.

"Stand back everyone! This is our fight!" said Herbert and George together.

Aagh began spinning a sticky web around the twins as they fought him with their sword and Keyblade. It soon became difficult for them to be able to strike the giant cyclops spider while they tried to watch where they moved so as not to get caught in the web. But then Herbert suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Aagh! Bet you can't catch me!" he exclaimed as he began running all around him.

This irritated the spider very much and he began leaning forward trying to catch Herbert in his pincers. George quickly figured out what Herbert's plan was and joined in. They both ran all around the spider, making it very confused which one it wanted to catch, and it kept twisting its web to the left and right getting its legs quite sticking in it.

Then finally when Herbert and George each ran behind the spider it spun around quickly and tried to lift its pincers up on them only to find that now they were so tangled up in his own web he couldn't move them. He fell forward and the twins ran out of the way just in time as the giant spider fell on its face with its legs in the air.

"Very well, done, my boys!" Mr. Wogglebug said as he congratulated them. "This time you were able to use your brains more than your skills and I'm so proud."

Then they went forward again and reached the Black Mountains and began to climb up them toward the Volcano of Gloom. They were halfway there when they suddenly heard a loud sloshing and oozing noise coming from somewhere around them.

"Now what is happening?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"I have a very bad feeling of it," replied Shady. "It sounds like Smooze."

"What in the world is Smooze?" asked the beetle princess.

Just then they saw a thick oozing bluish gray substance come sloshing and splooshing its way up to them from under the volcano above them.

"That's Smooze!" exclaimed Danny.

Herbert and George drew out their weapons and lunged forward toward the menacing goo.

"Be careful," warned Lickety-Split. "If that stuff gets on you it won't come off."

Herbert cast "Blizarra!" and the Smooze became frozen and stopped but then it broke through the frost and began making its way towards them again.. Herbert than cast "Fira!" but the Smooze quickly ate up the fire and now steaming oozed toward them again.

Herbert could see he was going to have to use very powerful magic to defeat this gooey glop. So he took out the yellow summon gem and cried out "Phoenix Fire!" And then a brilliant wave of golden light appeared and engulfed the Smooze as it was nearly reaching them and then there was a sound like a rough sponge wiping off a hard surface and then the light evaporated and the Smooze was completely gone.

Everyone cheered and then they climbed the rest of the way up Black Mountains and finally reached the Volcano of Gloom.

They entered the opening in the cave and there they met with the resident witch with her two daughters on either side of her.

"So you've come this far and got past Aagh and even the Smooze," said Hydia. "But now you won't get beyond here!" She held a spellbook in her hands and began to read from it.

Hebret rushed forward with the Spellbinder pointed at Hydia. His attack was deflected when it hit an invisible shield.

"What the?" Herbert yelled as he dodged a bolt of lighting from Hydia.

"My magic is way to strong for you fools!" Hydia shouted and fired another bolt. Herbert used his Thunder and blocked it. Then he cast Aero on himself and George to protect them.

"Let us try, Please Hydia!" begged Reeka and Draggle.

"You two couldn't be powerful enough if your lives depended on it," snapped Hydia.

"But we could if their lives did," said Reeka.

"Very well," said Hydia handing them the book.

Reeka began chanting some inexplicable words of dark the room seemed to get darker and there appeared puffs of black smoke in front of them which vaporized into the forms of Heartless Ponies.

"Charge!" George yelled and he rushed towards them with his laser sword drawn. He connected with them and sliced through them.

Hydia laughed and revived them with her magic. "We are unbeatable with my powerful magic!" Hydia laughed.

Herbert lunged forward and used Blizarra on Hydia but the attack was not strong enough to break the shield of magic she had. A blot of lightning struck Herbert and he was thrown to the floor and then bounced up into the wall.

"Try this!" Herbert yelled and ran right back up to her. While right in her face he cast Thunder and she was blown back even though her shield took most of the blow for her. Hydia fired back back by casting a new spell on the Heartless Ponies.

"Heartless! Hear my command! Combine yourselves into your strongest, most unbeatable form!"

Then all at once the Heartless Ponies merged into one which grew in size till it reached as high as the ceiling. It snorted and reared back on its hooves and then charged at Herbert and George and they were thrown against the wall.

Herbert painfully readied himself once again. "Cure!" he yelled as he felt his health return. He and George got back up and made a dash at the Heartless with their weapons but it was able to dodge them and rammed its head into them sending them back down.

"This is very tough!" George said as they got back up. They were both shaking from the beating they were getting and it was getting worse.

"I think I have an idea," Herbert said. "But I need to make sure that overgrown Heartless doesn't disrupt me while I do this. George, I need you to go distract it."

George nodded and quickly went in front of the Heartless and tried to penetrate it with his laser sword.

Herbert meanwhile went up to Hydia's cauldron and stuck the tip of his Spellbinder into it and unleashed his Thunder spell. The cauldron backfired in a great explosion and Hydia, Draggle and Reeka were temporarily stunned. Herbert took advantage of this and grabbed the spellbook from their clutches.

"Hey, give that back!" Hydia shouted.

"You want it? Come and get it!" Herbert said tauntingly.

The witches all at once ran at him. "Strike Raid!" Herbert shouted and tossed the Spellbinder with all his might. The attack hit but seemed to bounce off of them.

George meanwhile was having a hard time with the giant Heartless Pony. Then he remembered when Merlin said that every type of magic had another level His sword glowed with yellow magic energy. "Thundara!" George launched the incredible blast of electricity at the Heartless and it found its target right in the center of its neck. It roared in pain before it began shrinking down in size and then it disappeared altogether.

Herbert at the same time had reached the edge of the volcano. He stepped perilously close to it and held the spellbook over it with the intention of dropping it into the lava below.

"No!" screamed the witches as they lunged at Herbert and tried to grab back the spellbook. A struggle ensued and finally Herbert stepped almost too close to the edge and jumped back and the book fell out of his hands. The witches all made a leap for it and Hydia caught the book herself. However, they leaped to far and ended up falling over the edge and into the volcano's pit.

"Well, it looks like we're done here," said Herbert with satisfaction.

"But where is Molly?" asked Megan.

They looked all around the cave but could find no trace of Molly anywhere.

"I suspect she was taken further away by those Heartless Ponies," Mr. Wogglebug concluded. "But we'll get to the bottom of all this and get her and the other stolen girls back."

"I want you to have this," said Megan. She handed them a keychain with a pink pony with a purple mane on the end of it.

"Thank you. Now we had best find the keyhole to this world so no more Heartless can get in," said Herbert.

So then they were led back to Ponyland where they found the Keyhole at the door of Paradise Estate and locked it.


	14. Chapter 14

They landed on the next world and this one also looked serene and peaceful with green grass and trees and a brightly shining sun. There was not a trace of danger in sight. This comforting scene was short lived however, when several Heartless appeared before them. A couple Shadows and a new type, they were about waist height and looked like mummies with sharp claws and long arms.

"Wight Knights!" Herbert exclaimed. "So much for the peace and quiet here!" Herbert summoned the Spellbinder and ran forward and sliced through two of the Shadows but had to jump back as a Wight Knight swiped at him.

George blocked a strike from a Wight Knight with his laser sword. Another attacked his back so he held the sword out behind him and then slipped it back onto his arm and with a quick spin killed them both.

Herbert ran forward and bashed a Heartless in the head with the Spellbinder and then twirled around and cast Fira on an approaching Wight Knight. A group of Wight Knights came jumping at him but a quick Thundara and they were killed.

George finished up the last Wight Knight by cutting its chest and then spinning around and tearing through it.

"Wow! That was impressive!" a soft voice said from behind some thick bushes.

They turned and saw two figures emerge from the bushes. One was a bear-like creature with light brown fur wearing a white vest over a red shirt and shorts, the other one was a yellow octopede with eight long legs.

"I'm Teddy Ruxpin and this is my friend Grubby," said the first one.

"I'm Herbert and this is my brother George, and these are our parents," said Hebert.

"Thank you for saving us from those dreadful creatures," said Teddy Ruxpin. "They keep coming and they chased us here. We don't really know what they are. Do you?"

"They are called Heartless," replied Herbert. "They feed on the darkness inside of hearts so they can take them and they are also out to destroy worlds that have been unlocked. That's why we're here, to lock the Keyhole."

"Well, we don't know about any Keyhole around here," said Grubby the octopede. "But you can come with us and ask Gimmick about it. He knows lots of stuff."

So they went with Teddy and Grubby to their home where they met with a short elderly man with glasses who was surrounding by many queer machines.

"This is Newton Gimmick," said Teddy as he introduced them. "He is our friend and an inventor. Gimmick, this is Herbert and George and their parents. They have come here to lock the Keyhole and protect us from the Heartless, those are the creatures that have been chasing us a lot lately."

"I figured those creatures must be without hearts if they keep trying to take them from others," said Gimmick. "And so I have decided to make one for them."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," said Grubby. "But how can you?"

"It's a relatively simple procedure," replied Gimmick. "First you take a container." He pulled out a container shaped like a heart but there was a lock on it. "We need to find the key to this thing first!"

"I can help you," Herbert said as he summoned the Keyblade. "My key can unlock anything." Herbert pointed it at the hearts and the lock snapped off.

"Wow! Thanks," said Gimmick. "That was amazing. Now for the ingredients! You will need courage!" He pulled out a badge that looked like a lion. "Hope and despair!" A gold and black snake biting each other's tails. "Throw in a dash of fear!" A large black spider. "And, of course, love." A red rose with heart shaped petals. "And, just for fun, surprise." A Jack-in-the-box. "And you have a heart!"

"Now we must try it out," said Teddy.

At the same time as this, high atop the neighboring mountain top, a tall green skinned figure wearing a hooded purple robe was spying on them through a telescope. At his side stood a small red monster with no arms and a long white horn at the top of its head.

"So they're making a heart for the Heartless are they?" sneered the green figure. He turned to the monster at his side. "Elbie, go down there and snatch the heart from them and bring it to me."

"You sure could use it, Twonk," replied Elbie.

"The name is Tweeg, you imbecile!" shouted Tweeg irritably. "And the heart isn't for me personally. Once I have it in my possession the Heartless of this world will be under my command and I may become the new leader of M.A.V.O., not to mention it will please my mother. Now go!"

"Why should I go get it?" asked Elbie. "Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because you are my loyal minion and I order it of you," replied Tweeg.

"Well, when you put it that way," said Elbie. And then he was off down the mountainside.

Back at Gimmick's house the ingredients were put into the heart container and mixed together in one of the machines.

"I must say, Gimmick, you certainly are a wizard of an inventor," said Mr. Wogglebug impressively.

"Well, I just like to try my hand at different mechanisms," replied the old man.

"He's being modest," said Teddy. "He has invented so many things that have aided us on many adventures we've had. For instance he invented a reducer ray that can either make things shrink or grow."

"And when he used it on us we entered into the world of bugs and I met the love of my life, Karen the Caterpillar, and she's a butterfly now," added Grubby dreamily."

"I met my wife in a world where insects are like humans also," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Though it was in an alternate Earth."

Mr. Wogglebug was just about to tell them the story about he and the beetle princess had met when suddenly out of the window bounced Tweeg's little red monster minion.

"Mine!" Elbie jumped at them and grabbed the heart. He leapt back through the window and quickly ran off.

"What in this world was that little monster?" asked the beetle princess.

"He was Elbie, the henchman of Tweeg," replied Gimmick. "Tweeg is our arch nemesis. He is half troll and half grunge and he lives next door to us and he is always trying to foil our adventures or else just trying to fire cannonballs at us. And now that he has become a member of M.A.V.O, that is the Monsters and Villains Organization, he's worse than ever."

"We should have known he'd do something like this," added Grubby. "He's a scoundrel if you ever saw one."

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go get the heart back!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug.

"That was just what I was going to say," said Gimmick. "Come on, we'll take the airship."

He led them outside where they found what looked like a large wooden sailboat with a giant bean shaped balloon attached to it and a propeller in the back.

"This must another one of Gimmick's inventions," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"It sure is," replied Teddy. "And we assure you it is completely reliable."

They all boarded the airship and and fueled it up and set sail to the wind.

"We should go straight to the M.A.V.O Headquarters," said Gimmick. "As that is bound to be where Tweeg would take something so valuable."

And so they did and they flew up to the topmost tower of the M.A.V.O manor and entered to find a tall figure wearing dark armor and a cape and also half of a mask that concealed the lower half of his face which was all dark with glowing white slits for eyes. He was the M.A.V.O leader.

"Well, well, well," said the M.A.V.O. Leader in his deep foreboding voice. "I see you came for the heart."

"Give us the heart," demanded Teddy.

"I don't think so!" he laughed. "Now it's your time to die! Oh, Heartless!" He shouted into the air many Shadows and Wight Knights bearing razor blades appeared before them. "Now attack!"

Herbert jumped as a Wight Knight came from out of nowhere and took a swipe at him. He used Fira and managed to avert it.

"Strike Raid!" Herbert tossed the Spellbinder but the Wight Knights were able to dodge the attack.

Then the Heartless bared its razor blade claws and and began trying to cut them.

George was struck by one of the blades and deeply cut. Herbert cured him but knew he needed to defend himself. Aero wouldn't cut it this time. He needed a stronger spell.

"Aerora!" he used the second level Aero spell. There was more wind and the wind seemed sharp enough to injure someone. One of the razor blades came at them but broke off against the Aeroroa.

"Summon!" Herbert exclaimed. "Phoenix Fire!" the phoenix appeared and thrust its magic fire at the Heartless. Some managed to dodge it but most of them were wiped out. The M.A.V.O. Leader was thrown back against the wall by the force.

"I won't be beaten!" he yelled and summoned more Heartless. Herbert was ready to summon the Phoenix Fire again but George stopped him

"Rocket!" George yelled and he shot himself up. The Heartless were too surprised to dodge and George's laser sword burst right through them and they dissolved away all that was left of them was the heart.

"I guess that heart was a failure after all," Gimmick said.

The M.A.V.O Leader by this time was more than furious. "I told you fools!" he yelled. "I will not be defeated!" almost an army of hideous and, or, disgusting looking monsters appeared between them and him. These were many of the members of the M.A.V.O. They braced themselves as the villains charged at them.

Herbert spun the Keyblade like he never had before. The monsters were struck left and right but when one was out two more seemed to take its place. With a mighty cry Herbert jumped deeper into the fray.

George batted monsters away with his laser sword. At one point they threatened to over take him but with a quick Tornado they were blown away. A Wight Knight charged at George and George charged at the Wight Knight. When the two met the Wight Knight went flying back from the amazing force.

"Aerora!" Herbert shouted as his wind shield reappeared. A couple monsters were blown away by it but more merely took their place. Herbert created a powerful Thundara and a large chunk of monsters were wiped out.

George grabbed one of the Wight Knights and started spinning it around, knocking the others away. He needed to clear a path for Herbert to get through. The two warriors were alone against a small army and all seemed hopeless as both were overtaken at the same time and their hearts were about to be taken.

A shadowy form flew toward the M. . Manor as fast as it could. He pulled his wand from his robe and spotted a few monsters below him and he was still quite a distance away from the site of the battle. He boosted his speed hoping to get there in time.

Herbert and George gave in. There was just too many monsters for them to fight back properly. They just lay there and waited for the end now. The form suddenly flew in and started blasting at the monsters with lightning speed.

"How did you get here?" Herbert asked as he saw the one who saved them. "Merlin?" Merlin turned from him and blasted away some more monsters with powerful magic spells.

"I brought some friends!" Merlin said and Ghandalf and Glinda appeared in the room. Ghandalf pulled his wand out of his robes and started to wipe out a bunch of monsters. Glinda used her own to slice through the ranks of monsters.

"Go now!" Ghandalf yelled. "We cut a path!"

"You must finish this villain off!" Glinda cried out to them.

Herbert nodded and ran through the opening in the rank of monsters. He had to cut down a few that were in his way as they jumped at him but they were no problem. He finally reached his target, the M.A.V.O. Leader when suddenly about fifty flying Heartless started flying towards him. Herbert tried to use Gravity but there was simply too many. He needed something stronger.

"Gravira!" Herbert shouted as the ball of of magic appeared and then expanded until it was large enough to crush every one of the Heartless. Another second level spell. Herbert slowly walked over to the dark orb. He raised the Spellbinder high into the air and jammed it down. The orb was destroyed and the dark energy seemed to explode. Herbert was thrown back down and was headed toward the ground but Merlin caught him as he was falling.

"It's over," said Teddy as the entire room exploded from the result of the orb being destroyed. Herbert sighed to himself. His journey was far from over and this world was so tough. It almost seemed like a climactic finish.

"No," Herbert said quietly. There was still the matter of finding Ozma, finishing off No-Heart once and for all, and of course defeating Malificent. Not to mention he still had to find out about Dorothy and the other missing princesses.

"How did you three get here?" George asked Merlin, Ghandalf, and Glinda.

"I sensed something was wrong," Glinda said. "I knew it would be too big for me alone so I went to Traverse Town and asked these good wizards for help."

"Always glad to be able to assist," said Merlin.

"We didn't really want to interfere," Ghandalf said. "This is your journey, you know. This was a one-time thing. From here on out you're on your own. No more help."

"I understand," Herbert said. The powerful wizards and sorceress said their goodbyes and left for Traverse Town and the Land of Oz.

"Here, I'd like you to have this," said Teddy as he stepped up to Herbert and gave him a keychain with a white crystal on the end of it.

"Thanks," said Herbert. "Now what about the Keyhole?"

"Hey, look at this, Herbert!" George caught Herbert's attention.

"What?" Herbert asked but George did not have to point it out. Where the black orb had once been was a giant Keyhole in the wall.

Herbert fired the beam from the Keyblade and locked the world. They all looked at each other and then turned and walked away to get to to the next world.


	15. Chapter 15

They landed on the next world and found themselves in the most colorfully beautiful land they had seen yet. The grass was the greenest shade of green they had ever seen just as the sky was the bluest shade of blue. All around them they saw trees and bushes that were shaped like stars. Over a hill they were on they could see many multicolored dome shaped houses.

Beside them they heard the sound of water raining down. They turned and saw to their awe and astonishment a waterfall that was running water striped with all the brightest colors of the rainbow. The also saw the rainbow waterfall was running off of the base of a dark purple cave that had a sign next to it that read RAINBOW MINE.

"I wonder why they call it Rainbow Mine," said the beetle princess curiously.

"Let's take a peek in and see if we can find out," suggested Mr. Wogglebug.

So they went up to the cave's entrance which had a rainbow painted around it with a star at the top and peered inside. Within they beheld a cavern full of rainbow colored crystals, rocks, and stalactites. And at ever different color of these crystallites were many queer little fuzzy creatures with rainbow striped arms and legs, round red noses, antennae with balls on the ends, and fur that matched the color of whatever crystals they were mining with their mining hammers.

They watched curiously as these little creatures gathered the rainbow colored crystals into wheel barrels for each individual color and wheel them out of one of the exits. Then suddenly a one with white fur wearing red gloves and shoes and a mining helmet came up to them.

"Who are you and why have you entered Rainbow Mine?" it asked in a very squeaky small voice.

"We are visitors from the Land of Oz," replied Mr. Wogglebug, "and we would like to know where we are and what you and your fellows are doing in here."

"This is Rainbowland," replied the fuzzball creature. "The land where rainbows are made. My name is Twink, I am a rainbow sprite, and I am in charge of seeing that the mining of color crystals here gets done. You see, we mine them and bring them to Rainbow Castle where they are made into star sprinkles by the Color Kids and used to give color to the world by Rainbow Brite."

"How very interesting," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Can we watch how these star sprinkles are made?"

"Sure. Just come with me," replied Twink.

Twink led them up to a barrel of red color crystals and they went with him as he wheeled it out of the cave and then poured into a much bigger barrel outside which was now full.

"Just hop on and you'll see what happens to them!" said Twink as he bounced up on top of the barrel. They each did the same and then another rainbow sprite gave them a push and then they went down on a track railing that went in great loops and arcs like a miniature roller-coaster which brought them to a bright yellow castle with dome shaped turrets with stars at the tops.

They got off and went inside and watched as the color crystals were dropped onto a large conveyor belt and were then crushed into gel by a rainbow striped roller. Then at the next stage dozens of rainbow sprites wearing star shaped cookie cutters on their feet leapt down onto the gel and created hundreds of tiny stars in it. Then the star shapes went through a tunnel that had a bright light, presumably the light of the sun's rays, beaming down through a tube and when they came out on the other side they were tinier in size and sparkled like real stars. Then they were poured through another rainbow striped tube which led down to a great circular table where six kids, each bearing an individual color of the rainbow on their hair and clothing, attended to them.

"I always wanted to know where color comes from," said Mr. Wogglebug impressed. "This is most educational."

Just then a small young girl with bright blonde hair held up with a purple hairbow with a red star in the center wearing a dark blue short dress with rainbow striped sleeves and a belt around the middle in the shape of a rainbow and star stepped up to them.

"I see we are making excellent progress around here," she said. "Which is good since we'll need plenty of star sprinkles after the storm."

Twink jumped quickly to the girl's side and said, "May I introduce Rainbow Brite. Rainbow, these are visitors from the Land of Oz."

"Pleased to meet you," said Rainbow Brite smiling. "Come meet the Color Kids."

She led them up to the rainbow patterned table where the Color Kids were gathered around and one by one they stood as their names were mentioned.

"This is Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, Shy Violet, and Tickled Pink."

Shortly after everyone had got to know each other there was a bright flashing star from above them.

"That's the signal which means it is time for a rainbow on Earth," said Rainbow Brite.

"Can we come with you, please? We've always wanted to see how rainbows are made," pleaded George.

"Of course," said Rainbow Brite. "You'll all be able to ride on my horse, Starlight."

So Rainbow Brite gathered as many star sprinkles into her rainbow belt as she could and then led them outside of the castle to a stable where three horses were kept. One was pink with a heart on her forehead, and one was dark purple, and one was white with a yellow star on his forehead and a rainbow striped tail and mane. The last one was the one Rainbow Bright mounted and motioned for them to do the same.

"This is Starlight," said Rainbow Brite. "He is my horse and the most magnificent horse in the universe."

"And you better believe it," added Starlight proudly.

Once they were all on Starlight trotted swiftly out of the stable and into the air where he leaped onto the rainbow that was filtering out from the top of Rainbow Castle and ran along it as they were carried to Earth where they saw that the clouds were parting to make way for the sun to shine after it had been apparently been raining for a while.

Rainbow Brite spotted a girl with light purple hair wearing a violet and indigo dress riding on a dark purple horse with a bolt of lightning on his forehead. They stopped momentarily and waved to each other.

"That's Stormy and Skydancer," Rainbow Brite explained. "She is in charge of all the storms."

Then once the were directly in the light of the sun Rainbow Brite took a handful of star sprinkles from her belt and threw them into the air across the sun and instantly a huge rainbow formed out of them, stretching across the Earth from end to end and everything down below them now seemed more colorful than it was before.

"Look! There's Brian!" exclaimed Rainbow Bright, pointing down.

They saw a young boy about ten years old with brown hair riding on a bicycle as he delivered papers around the block. He looked and saw the rainbow and smiled and waved to Rainbow Brite who waved back and blew him a kiss which landed on his cheek.

Just then the rainbow they were on began to quiver and shake much to their surprise.

"What is happening?" asked Herbert with concern.

"It's a rainbow warning," explained Rainbow Brite. "We had better get back to Rainbowland on the double."

So Starlight flew them back to Rainbowland as swiftly as he could and once there they saw that something was indeed wrong as the sky was filling up with smoky dark gray clouds which were steadily moving toward the sun.

"This is bad," said Rainbow Brite. "If those clouds block out the sun's rays soon we won't be able to make any more star sprinkles and then there will be no more colors." She threw a great deal of star sprinkles at the clouds which evaporated them but the kept on coming.

Once they got back to Rainbow Castle they told the Color Kids about what they saw.

"That is just why we sent out the warning," said Shy Violet. "We suspect that Murky Dismal is behind this as the clouds seem to be made of a gas that causes things to turn gloomy."

"Well, I'll go right to the Pits and see how I can stop him," said Rainbow Brite. "Who will go with me?"

"I'll go," said Red Butler. "You know I'm always up for a daring adventure."

"If Red goes I'll go to," said Lala Orange. "I wouldn't want him to come to any harm."

"And I'll go too," said Shy Violet. "As I am sure my assistance may be required."

"And we'd like to accompany you also," added Mr. Wogglebug.

So then they all mounted onto Starlight once again and headed for a dark and dreary part of Rainbowland called the Pits while Rainbow Bright told them about Murky Dismal.

"He is a terrible tyrant who, with his sidekick Lurky, is always trying to rid Rainbowland of its colors because he hates colors."

"Well, we'll see that he doesn't succeed," said Mr. Wogglebug. "My boys and I have faced many monsters and villains in our days so we may know how to handle these."

At the dark and gloomy castle located in the Perilous Pits a short pale faced man with black hair and a black mustache wearing a helmet and cape stood next what looked like a giant brown fuzzball with a long oblong nose pointing downward wearing a pair of large red sneakers. Beside them was what looked like a giant vacuum cleaner that was spouting out gaseous smoke into the atmosphere.

"Uh.. What exactly are we doing again, Murky?" asked the giant brown fuzzball.

"We're using my new vacuum reversal duster to pollute the atmosphere with clouds of gloom gas thus blocking out the sun," replied Murky Dismal.

"But.. uh... why do we want to block the sun for?" asked Lurky.

"Because, fuzz brain, when the sun is blocked it won't shine, and if it won't shine then no rainbows can be made, and if no rainbows can be made the colors of Rainbowland will fade away," said Murky, irritated at his assistant's absentmindedness.

"I see. But why we want to get rid of all of the pretty colors for?" asked Lurky.

"Well, you would hate colors to if you mommy made you clean them off for the rest of your life!" snapped Murky. "Now shut up!"

Just then the gray clouds parted as Starlight carrying Rainbow Bright and her friends appeared in the sky. They landed before Murky and Lurky.

"How dare you try to block out our sun," said Rainbow Bright. "I wish you would learn to appreciate beautiful colors."

"How nice of you all to come," said Murky snidely. "Now say hello to our little friends."

And so saying Murky turned the vacuum reversal duster toward them and a huge cloud of gaseous smoke filled their senses. Then once it had cleared and they could stop coughing they saw before them many Heartless. This was a new kind of Heartless which looked like black sprites with beady yellow eyes and the Heartless symbol on their tummies.

"Keep back, everyone," said Herbert as he and George dismounted Starlight. "This will be our fight."

Herbert ducked a strike from a Sprite when another kind of Heartless appeared. It looked like a sprite but it had wings. It was an Air Sprite. He dodged a strike from a Sprite and an Air Sprite at the same time and was able to cut the Air Sprite down.

George rushed forward with great speed and cut down the Air Sprites with his laser sword, launching himself straight through them. Two Sprites jumped at him but he did a split kick and knocked them away.

Herbert bashed away at a rather stubborn Heartless Sprite that wouldn't be killed. He crouched down to avoid an attack and then ran forward and hit the Sprite with the Keyblade and then crushed the Heartless in between the Keyblade and the wall. An Air Sprite flew straight at him. Herbert stepped to the side and the Air Sprite crashed into the wall by himself and fell to the ground in a heap.

Herbert leaped into the air and shot one of the Air Sprites with a Fira. George went flying towards it at amazing speed and slammed his sword into it. Herbert spun the Keyblade around and then pointed it at the Heratless as it glowed with dark energy.

"Gravira!" Herbert used the second level Gravity spell. The Heartless Sprites were crushed into nothing. Herbert and George nodded to each other and went to see what they could do about the smoke spewing machine.

"Don't you dare touch my machine, you parasites!" shouted Murky Dismal as he ran at them. Then Herbert smashed the Keyblade into his midsection and he was knocked out cold.

Then with a powerful strike from Herbert's Keyblade and George's laser sword they cleaved the front of the machine in half and smoke began pouring out of it from everywhere.

Herbert tried to think of something that would put an end to all the smoke And he had it. He went up to Rainbow Brite and said, "Give me all the star sprinkles."

She did so and then he held them out in his hands and cried out, "Rocket!" Then as he shot up into the air the star sprinkles were thrown everywhere and the smoke was melted away and the sun shone brighter than ever.

When he came back down he was shocked to see that Rainbow Brite was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to Rainbow?" he asked worriedly.

"Murky and Lurky took her away in their Grunge Vehicle," said Starlight in despair.

"Where were they taking her?" asked Herbert anxiously.

"We don't know," said Red Butler. "There was too much noise, and smoke."

"Hmm... This makes the fifth princess we've seen kidnapped so far," said Mr. Wogglebug thoughtfully.

"The sixth," Herbert corrected him, reminding them about Dorothy.

"Right," said Mr. Wogglebug. "I suspect there must indeed be a pattern to all of this. So I think we best return to Traverse Town and tell Merlin about it."

"Before you go, please take this as a token of our friendship," said Shy Violet. She produced a keychain with a rainbow and star on the end of it.


	16. Chapter 16

They went back to Traverse Town and entered the Third District to visit Merlin. They found his house and Mr. Wogglebug started to knock on it.

"Come in," Merlin called before the door was knocked on once again.

So they opened the door and walked into the house where they found Merlin sitting in a purple armchair next to Glinda in a red one. They both looked up at them with recognition.

"Ah, welcome back," said Merlin warmly. "You're earlier than I expected."

"You were expecting us?" Herbert asked in surprise.

"But of course!" Merlin smiled. "I wouldn't be much of a magician if I didn't."

"But Glinda what, may I ask, are you here for?" Mr. Wogglebug asked the sorceress from the Land of Oz.

"I came to visit Merlin," she replied smiling. "Me and him go back a long way. And along the way I found this and Merlin said you should have it." She held out a small round shiny silvery stone.

"Another Summon Gem!" Herbert exclaimed in delight.

Glinda tapped it once lightly with her wand and then there was the sound of tinkling music in the air and the image of white unicorn with a tuft of pink hair next to its horn briefly appeared before them.

"You best hold onto to that one," Glinda advised. "You have much ahead of you."

"Would you like to join us for a cup of tea?" asked Merlin cordially.

"Yes, we would, if you please," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

Then they all sat down in chairs around the wizard and sorceress. Merlin looked around in every direction. "Teapot!" he called, still looking around, head swiveling this way and that. "Teapot!"

There was a tinkle, and they spotted a shiny blue teapot sitting on a bookshelf with a pretty pink bow tied to its handle. The teapot twitched, its spout perking up like the nose of a dog, before it jumped off the bookshelf, landed on the floor, and went tinkling over to Merlin.

"There you are," Merlin said scoldingly, lifting the teapot up with both hands, and placing it on the table before him, where a procession of teacups had appeared.

"Keep disappearing like that, and I might have to get a new teapot," the magician threatened with a wave of a finger. The teapot trembled before a gust of steam shot out of its spout, the piece of ceramic letting out a high-pitched whistle.

Merlin picked out six mugs out of the line of multicolored, many shaped teacups, before placing them in front of the teapot, which seemed to be humming. The teapot poured equal serves of tea into the teacups, before hopping back off the table, and onto the bookshelf where it was before.

"Would you care for sugar?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, please," said Herbert.

"Sugar!" Merlin called. He clapped his hands twice, and, much to the surprise of Merlin's guests, the sugar container hopped forward, picked up a teaspoon, and began to march toward Merlin dutifully. The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at it.

"NO! Manners, _manners_!" Guests _first_! You know that!"

The sugar container jumped up in the air in alarm before spinning around and marching toward the guests. Everyone's eyes grew as wide as saucers as they watched it come toward them. It came to a stop next to Herbert's teacup and, removing its lid, used the spoon to scoop into itself and pour sugar into his cup one spoonful at a time.

Merlin chuckled to himself. "Just say 'when', lad."

After receiving two sugars, Herbert smiled to himself. "Uh... When."

The container seemed to look up at Herbert with some surprise. It then hopped over to George to give him the same treatment.

Mr. Wogglebug cleared his throat and said, "Merlin, we've been meaning to tell you about a rather pressing matter we've encountered on our journey. In five of the worlds we've visited there has been a girl prominent to it stolen away, we presume by the Heartless. And also Herbert has had a vision of Princess Dorothy back in Oz having a similar fate. We were hoping you might know something about all of this."

"I do, indeed," Merlin said. "You already know about Malificent and how she has control over the Heartless. She has for a long time now been planning the unthinkable. To unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts, a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts, and thus take control of all worlds and hearts within them. She joined forces with Lord Voldemort and together they discovered an ancient legend that when seven princesses of pure hearts have their hearts usurped by the Heartless the door will be opened."

"So all of the girls, including Dorothy, who have been taken away by the Heartless are princesses?" asked Herbert.

"I believe so," replied Merlin. "Though they do not necessarily need to be a princess of royal blood but only need have the pure heart of a princess."

"But where do the Heartless take them to?" asked Herbert anxiously.

"To a place called Hollow Bastion," said Merlin gravely. "That is where you will find the princesses and meet with Malificent and hopefully defeat her and Voldemort and close the door should it be opened."

As Merlin was speaking the sugar container had moved down the row of teacups dumping sugar into them, stopping at the word "when" and on reaching Merlin's it began to continuously pour spoonfuls of sugar into Merlin's cup. Everyone watched as the pile of sugar began building up with their eyes growing wide. George put a hand to his mouth and stifled a giggle.

Merlin finally caught their stares and looked down and his eyes went wide as he saw the mountain of sugar where his teacup used to be. "When! _When!_ Blast it all, _WHEN!_"

The container of sugar jumped up, frightened. Its lid flipped a few times in the air and its spoon clattered loudly on the table top. Then it pulled on its lid and dashed away, hiding itself behind the teapot, peeking out to look at Merlin nervously. The sorcerer grumbled under his breath. He grabbed the teacup and threw the excess sugar over his shoulder. He then used the end of his beard to sweep the sugar off the table as everyone struggled to hold back their laughter.

"Impudent piece of crockery," Merlin grumbled, smoothing his beard down and taking his seat again. He then picked up his teacup and took a sip. "As I was saying," he continued solemnly. "I would advise you to go to Hollow Bastion as soon as possible now that so many princesses have been snatched."

"I agree," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"Wait," said George. "What about that book that Herbert went inside of?"

"You mean this one?" asked Merlin as he took out the book from inside his robes.

"Yes, that's the one," said Herbert. "How is it I went inside of it?"

"Well," said Merlin. "You see, there are many different ways to get to other worlds, not just by way of your Gummi Ship. And since the world which this book is based on was unlocked it became a portal to it, and each time you add more of the missing pages to it you become part of the story of it."

"I'd like to go into it again," said Herbert.

"And I'd like to come with you this time," said George eagerly.

"That will work," said Merlin. "Just hold each other's hands and you will both be transported into Mumfie's world."

So then Merlin opened the book and Herbert and George stood and held each other by the hand as Herbert turned the book to a new chapter and then, just as before, there was that bright white light and the twins were transported out of the room.

They found themselves walking along on a beach where there was a deep blue ocean beside them. Soon they spotted two figures going towards the ocean.

"There's Mumfie and Scarecrow!" exclaimed Herbert excitedly.

The twins ran up to them just as they reached the edge where the beach and ocean met.

"Look, Scarecrow," said Mumfie. "It's Herbert again."

"This is my twin brother George," said Herbert. "It's great to be back.

"It's nice to see you again, and George," said Mumfie. "We were just on our way to visit our friends the Admirals. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure," said Herbert. "Where do the Admirals live?"

"They live on the bottom of the ocean at Seahorse End," replied Mumfie.

"But how can they live on the bottom of the ocean?" asked George in confusion. "After all, no land creatures can breath under water."

"Well, around here we can," replied Mumfie easily.

"But how?" asked Herbert.

"I am told it is because I am a special little elephant and my friend Scarecrow can because he is part wood."

"Does the same hold true for us?" asked George.

"Maybe it will because we are the ones chosen to defeat the Heartless," said Herbert. "Okay, we'll go with you to the bottom of the ocean."

So Mumfie and Scarecrow along with Herbert and George went into the ocean and soon they were diving into it deeper and deeper until they reached the bottom of it. Sure enough, Herbert and George found there was no need for them to hold their breathes under water in this world as they could breath in it as naturally as air. And it was also surprisingly very easy to see around down here.

Soon they came to a small cottage which looked to be made of soft solidified sand. They knocked on the door and soon a short and plump sweet-faced middle-aged woman wearing a green drees and an apron along with a tall strongly built man with a long thick reddish brown beard wearing an admiral's uniform came to the door. They both smiled in recognition when they saw Mumfie and Scarecrow.

"Why, bless my soul! It's Mumfie and Scarecrow!" exclaimed the woman in a cockney English accent. "And look, dear, they brought some new friends!"

"This is Herbert and George," said Mumfie. "They're visitors from another world."

"Why don't you all come inside and have some sea cakes and tea," said the man in the admiral uniform.

"Don't mind if we do, sir," said Hebert.

So they all went into the cottage and sat around the fire (how a fire could burn under water was unknown to them) and ate sea cakes and drank sea tea while the Admirals told Herbert and George about the adventures they had had during their days at sea.

"When we retired we decided to live here where we would always be connected with the sea," said Mr. Admiral.

"Then one day Mr. Admiral was kidnapped by a band of pirates led by the notorious Davy Jones," Mrs. Admiral went on. "He was a slave to them until our dear brave friends Mumfie and Scarecrow here found him and rescued him."

"I sure hope we don't ever meet with Davy Jones," said George.

"Actually you might like to now," said Mumfie. "He is still a pirate but he is a reformed pirate now. His vessel is the Good Ship Whale."

"And speaking of Davy Jones," said Mrs. Admiral. "He said he and Whale would come by today and show us the newest treasure he and his mates found."

Just then there came another knock at the door.

"That must be the fellow now," said Mr. Admiral as he got up to answer the door.

He opened the door and there stood a tall gangly man in a long gray coat with a pirate's hat and shoes and a eye patch over his left eye.

"Ahoy, Admirals!" said Davy Jones heartily. "I be bringing with me a plentiful treasure."

"Splendid!" exclaimed Mr. Admiral. "Mumfie and Scarecrow are here. I'm sure they'd love to see it also."

By now Mrs. Admiral along with Mumfie and Scarecrow and Herbert and George had come up to the doorway also.

"We sure would," said Mumfie. "You always find the most wonderful treasures. And this is Herbert and George, their visitors from another world."

"Well, blow me down!" exclaimed Davy Jones as he stared at the twins with his one eye. "I've seen a great many queer things in me days but I never thought I'd see a couple of aliens!"

"Well, were not exactly aliens," said Herbert. "We're woggle-beetles actually."

"All the same it tis a pleasure to meet you two," said Davy Jones. "Now come and see me treasure!"

Davy Jones led them outside where the saw a large bronze treasure chest. He went up to it and pulled open the lid revealing what looked like hundreds upon hundreds of multicolored diamonds, which were actually sea crystals.

"Well, by Jove!" exclaimed Mr. Admiral. "I'd always thought every last sea crystal had been discovered long ago but there must be enough sea crystals in here for everyone here on the sea floor and on land. Where did you find it?"

"Me and the boys discovered it was buried under a cove where the seaweed grows thickest," explained Davy Jones proudly. "Just because I have one eye don't mean I can't spot a buried treasure a mile away."

"And you don't mind us taking a few of these sea crystals for ourselves?" asked Herbert in surprise.

"Not at all," replied Davy Jones. "After all, sharing a treasure is half the fun of finding it."

After everyone had taken a few sea crystals for themselves Mumfie suggested, "Let's go take some to the lighthouse owner. I'm sure he'd like some too."

So they all went up to where the lighthouse was, but when they got to it they saw there was no light coming from it. Then they looked down and saw the lighthouse owner sitting forlornly on the steps.

"What is wrong with the lighthouse?" asked Mumfie as they came up to him. "Why is there no light coming from it?"

He sighed and said with an Italian accent, "I am afraid I do not know myself. One minute it was working and the next minute it was not. And what's worse is I do not know how to fix it and without the light of my lighthouse the fish will not be able to find there way at night." Tears sprung to his eyes.

"Don't worry," said George. "It's like my papa always tells me, 'in order to solve the problem you must first find the cause of it'. So what powers your lighthouse and gives light to it?"

"Why a big light bulb at the top," replied the lighthouse owner.

"Then the light bulb must have blown out," said George, "and needs to be either replaced or recharged."

"But I don't know where to find another big light bulb around here," said the lighthouse owner despairingly. "And I don't have anything to recharge it with either."

"But you do!" exclaimed Mumfie. "We have the electric eels down here. I'm sure they'd be willing to lend their electricity to recharge your lighthouse for you."

"Why didn't I think of that!" exclaimed the lighthouse owner in relief.

So the all went to the Eels cove and found many electric eels wearing hats with ribbons tied to them around their necks.

"Hello, darlings," said one of them in a Brooklyn accent. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"The light of the lighthouse has gone out," explained Mumfie. "And we need you to recharge the light bulb in it so it will shine again."

"Only too happy to oblige," returned the Eel.

So then the eels returned with them to the lighthouse where they swam up to the top where the light bulb was located and with their electric tails they recharged it fully so that within second sit was shining as much light around as ever before.

"I am so happy!" exclaimed the lighthouse owner. "Now I know where to turn when the light goes out. I am so lucky to have friends like all of you."

"The thanks really goes to Herbert and George," said Mumfie.

"We learned from our papa," replied George. "Now we best be getting back to where we were before."

"Okay," said Mumfie. "Remember you are welcome here at any time, and we would like to meet your papa if you can bring him."

So Herbert and George swam up to the surface again and as they reached the beach there was the flash of white light again and they found themselves back in Merlin's house.

"We best be starting out again," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Thank you for the tea, Merlin."

As they left Traverse Town they got another call from the Care Bears to come to a new tournament called the Mario Bros. Cup.


	17. Chapter 17

They walked into the Hall of Hearts and were greeted by a cheering throng of Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins alike.

From above them No-Heart watched with Wario at his side. Wario faced No-Heart and tried to show no fear from the dark wizard's presence but he couldn't help trembling under his gaze.

"You will take them out soon," No-Heart told him.

"I'll take out whoever I want whenever I want!" Wario exclaimed.

"You'd better. I don't want to waste my time cleaning up your messes," No-Heart's voice was so demanding Wario had an urge to drop to his knees and bow to him.

"There will be no mess. If those snot nosed brats are able to beat Mario then I will fight them. Only then!"

"You better hope you succeed," No-Heart scowled and disappeared.

Wario was left beside himself with panic. He needed a plan.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "Soon both Mario and the Keybearer will fall!"

"Well, if it isn't Wario," Tender Heart said as Wario walked into the room.

Wario stared at him and smiled slightly. "I would like to sign up," he said.

"Really!" Tender Heart jumped in excitement. "I still have time to advertise it! Wario vs. Herbert and George: Rematch of the Century!"

Herbert stretched as he prepared for his first fight. George stood impatient behind him. Suddenly five Gargoyles and three Shadows appeared. The two teams jumped at each other.

Herbert shot off the Thundara and killed two Gargoyles with it. A Shadow jumped at him but he leaped over it and stayed in the air and used Glide to get to the Shadow quickly and used Fira to kill it.

George dodged an attack from a Gargoyle and then spun around and cracked it in the head with his laser sword. As the two remaining Shadows came at him George dropped to the ground and spun on his sword, effectively kicking the two Shadows hard enough to destroy them. Only two Gargoyles remained.

The two Gargoyles flew at Herbert at high speed. Herbert jumped and did a twist in the air to dodge the strikes.

"Gravira!" Herbert used his spell and the two Gargoyles were killed.

They smiled and waved at the crowd who approved of their fast victory.

"Attention everyone!" Tender Heart came running out onto the stage. "I am sad to announce that Herbert and George will not be fighting for another thirty minutes." The crowd groaned and booed. "But say hello to their next opponent!"

The crowd erupted into applause as Wario walked out. Herbert almost went pale when he saw Wario. The tournament just got a lot harder.

Mario stepped out onto the platform wearing a cape. "It's my turn to win," he said. "Sorry, Wario."

"What?" Herbert exclaimed when he heard the news. "I have to face Wario and Mario in the same tournament!"

"That's what they said," Mr. Wogglebug told him.

"I'm not sure what chance we stand," said George. "The Heartless would be no problem, but those two?"

"I see your point," Herbert said as he sighed. The CareALot battles were just getting harder and harder as time went on.

"Next round!" Tender Heart said. "Mario will face Wario! The winner of this round goes on to face Herbert and George!" Tender Heart heard the boos start. He had promised them Wario vs. Herbert and George next but certain things had gotten in the way.

Mario and Wario stepped into the ring as the crowd started to settle down and choose whom they wanted to win. The two fighters jumped at each other.

Mario delivered a powerful punch but Wario was able to maneuver away at the last second and delivered a kick in the hero's gut. Mario was sent flying backwards but stopped himself. Wario and Mario ran at each other and clasped their hands together and began to push in a match of strength.

"Forget it, Mario!" Wario shouted. "I'm an anti-hero!"

"Oh yeah!" Mario said. "Well, I'm a full on hero!"

Wario pushed hard enough that Mario was pushed backward and Wario landed a heavy punch to Mario's face, sending him to the ground once more.

Mario jumped back up and charged at Wario and tackling him to the ground with tremendous force. Wario slammed into the ground and the ring was starting to be ripped to pieces. Wario flipped the two of them over so Mario was taking the damage. Both tried to get to their feet but the other would pull them down.

Mario placed his foot into Wario's gut and kicked as hard as he could. Wario was sent into the air and crashed back into the ring. He got back up dizzily with stars spinning around his head.

"That's it!" he shouted. "No more Mr. Nice Guy!"

They both ran at each other meeting in the center of the ring. Mario moved back and ducked to stab at Wario's stomach. Wario spun around and deflected the attack.

Mario pulled his fist back and Wario did the same. Mario's fist glowed with golden energy and Wario's was red. They ran at each other and punched each other at the same time across the face. They were both thrown back and landed hard on the ground. The two were still and didn't get back up.

"I guess that means it's a tie!" Tender Heart declared. "Both of them will advance. So after he gets enough rest it will be Wario vs. Herbert and George and then Mario will face them!"

Herbert paced along with George in their room. They had hoped that either Wario or Mario would have been taken out of the tournament but both of them advanced with their tie.

"It's time you guys!" Tender Heart said. "Wario is waiting for you in the ring."

"Already?" Herbert said. "Oh well." Herbert and George walked out to the ring.

Wario was ready. He had been waiting for this match for a while now. He needed to defeat not just Mario but Herbert and George as well. Those two would be needed if the Heartless were to be defeated.

"Begin!" Tender Heart said.

Wario ran as fast as he could at Herbert but then jumped over him and attacked George. George had his laser sword up and ready as quick as possible. Herbert had turned around and used Blizarra on Wario. Wario ignored the cold and jumped away. The twins stood in front of Wario with fierce determination.

"This should be very interesting," No-Heart laughed to himself as he sat in the stands. "If Wario is being equaled by these feeble ones then he truly has lost his touch." He then felt it. A greatly suppressed power.

He stared at Wario and could feel the great energy within him. Wario was holding back and he was holding back a lot. No-Heart chuckled to himself. "When will you truly fight them, Wario?"

Herbert blocked a strike from Wario and dropped to the ground as George jumped over him and hit Wario in the head with his laser sword. Wario fell to the ground but quickly hopped back to his feet.

"Sonic Blade!" George shouted as Wario spun in for a new attack. The two blurs rushed past each other and when they were able to be seen they turned to face each other again showing neither took much damage.

"Fira!" Herbert shot off and Wario was hit in the back hard. Wario whipped around and kicked Herbert in the stomach, sending him flying back. George used Charge and knocked Wario off his feet again. Wario was quickly able to spring back to his feet ready once again.

Herbert decided to take the offensive and ran straight at Wario. Wario swiped at him but Herbert rolled under him and brought the Keyblade up and made a cut into Wario's chest. Wario looked at the cut and smiled before healing himself up.

Herbert and George prepared to attack but Wario was one step ahead of them and they were left on the defensive. George got in front of Herbert and used his sword to block Wario's strike. George then ducked and Wario was hit with a Fira in the face. He healed himself again and jumped back.

"Aerora!" Herbert used his spell as he felt Wario's attack coming. Black energy surrounded Wario as he leaped into the air. Suddenly Wario was no longer just the fat and ugly imp that they knew but in that pose in the air and dark energy around him Wario was a great demon of destruction.

Wario flew forward and started delivering strikes with kicks and punches at every side. The strikes were powerful and Herbert was thrown back.

George held up his sword and exclaimed, "Ars Arcanum!" He ran forward and used his magic to speed up both his arms. Soon the sword was a blurring vision of metal and electricity and it was to fast for Wario to keep up with. The sword continued to be just a blur as George struck all over Wario's body and cuts appeared all over. For the last blow he used the sword like a baseball bat and Wario went flying over the side of the ring and did not get back up.

"Winners!" Tender Heart announced. Herbert and George raised their arms in victory to the cheers.

"For the finals," Tender Heart went on. "It will be Herbert and George vs. Super Mario!"

"No," Herbert stopped them. "Mario! I challenge you to face me alone!"

"What?" Mario asked in shock.

"Hey!" George said. "You can't do this."

"You already used up most of your energy in that last round. Besides, this is the way I want it," Herbert told him.

"Alright," George said resignedly.

"I guess it's only Herbert vs. Mario!" Tender Heart said.

Herbert and Mario faced each other in the center of the ring.

"This is is, Herbert!" Mario said. "If you beat me you will officially be known as a full fledged hero!"

"Is that so?" Herbert asked as he leveled the Keyblade at Mario.

"Begin!" Tender Heart exclaimed.

They jumped at each other and Herbert jumped back to avoid a strike from Mario and then whipped the Keyblade around to hit Mario but he jumped out of the way. Both opponents met again and Mario used his strength to push Herbert back. As Mario ran at him Herbert prepared his attack.

"Ars Arcanum!" Herbert shouted. His Keyblade baecame a blur of green as it began to strike Mario all over. Mario was able to get one good block and jumped away from the onslaught.

Mario slammed his fists into the ground, making a shockwave that knocked Herbert off his feet. For the second Herbert was in the air Mario ran up to him and caught him and spun him around as fast as he could. Herbert was sent flying backwards until he slammed into the magical barrier around the ring.

Keeping on the offensive, Mario ran forward as Herbert slowly got to his feet. Mario delivered two mighty strikes to him in the face and then in the stomach. Herbert crashed to the ground and didn't seem to be moving.

"Herbert! Get up!" George yelled to him.

"You can do it, Herbert!" Mr. Wogglebug cheered with him.

Herbert could barely hear their words as he was on the brink of unconsciousness.

_Wait!_ Herbert thought._ That's it! That's what makes me a hero!_ Herbert finally realized what being a hero meant.

"And the winner is..." Tender Heart started.

"No!" Herbert shouted as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm not ready to lose yet, Mario!" Herbert said in a demanding voice. With the Keyblade at his side Herbert rushed at Mario with full speed. He ducked under a punch Mario threw at him and sliced into the hero's side.

Mario was in shock as he dropped to the ground with his side bleeding. He started to get back up but Herbert stood over him.

"I win!" Herbert said and hit Mario in the head with the blunt end of his Keyblade and Mario was knocked out.

"The winner and still champion! Herbert!" Tender Heart exclaimed and the crowd erupted in applause. Herbert smiled and waved before passing out right in the center of the ring.

Herbert awoke later that day. He now stood in the lobby with George and their parents, and the cured Mario along with Tender Heart and Grumpy Bear.

"I finally figured it out," Herbert said. "I finally know what makes me a hero."

"Let's hear it then," Tender Heart said.

"My family makes me a hero. Without them I would be nothing. I make George a hero and he does the same for me."

"That's not exactly..." Grumpy Bear started before Mario clamped his hand over the Care Bear's mouth.

"That's right, Herbert. Good job on finally becoming a true hero," Mario said.

They walked out of the Hall of Hearts and Tender Heart said, "Great job, Herbert. I had this for a long time and wondered when I should give it to you and I think now is the right time." Tender Heart handed Herbert a Keychain with a large red heart on the end with two clouds in the center.

As Herbert put it on the Keyblade turned bright red and began to glow.

"We must be near the Keyhole to this world," he said.

Sure enough, a Keyhole had opened at the top of the Hall of Hearts. Herbert pointed the Keyblade at the Keyhole and locked it for good.

"I'll be seeing you!" Mario waved as they left CareALot.


	18. Chapter 18

They landed on the next world. As they got off the ship they saw that they were on a floating, blue-colored rock. There were many blue rocks floating ahead of them and waterfalls all around them. The rocks seemed to lead up to a large castle ahead of them.

"I have a weird feeling," Herbert said. "Like I've been here before."

"Aw, you're just hungry," George said.

"No! I'm serious!" Herbert insisted.

"Well, in any case, let's get going," Mr. Wogglebug said.

They nodded and followed. As they climbed the rocks and got closer to the castle it seemed that it had been left in ruins and there didn't seem to be any life at all.

Lord Voldemort stood with Malificent in one of the rooms deep inside the castle in the ruins of Hollow Bastion.

"All the princesses are here," Voldemort said. Malificent turned to see that there were six young girls locked inside the capsules.

"Good. Our plan is almost complete," Malificent turned to what she was looking at before, the Final Keyhole.

A loud banging on the door was heard just then.

"What was that?" Voldemort asked.

"Just a straggler. He came here by pure will alone," Malificent seemed amused. "Take care of him."

"Of course," Voldemort nodded and walked outside.

"What's that?" George pointed up ahead. Two figures were on what looked like the archway that led to the castle. As they got closer their eyes widened as they recognized one of the figures.

"It's Mario," Herbert muttered.

The second figure was a tall figure in blacker than night robes with a white snakelike face with red eyes.

"I'm very impressed," Voldemort said. "No vessel, no help from the Heartless. How did you manage to make it to this world?"

"I simply believed," Mario replied. "Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness Peach was taken from me," he continued. "I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!"

"Take her if you can," said Voldemort as he drew his wand. "Crucio!"

Mario fell to his knees writhing in extreme pain.

"Stop!" Herbert cried out as he ran forward.

Then Voldemort noticed the Keybearer with his family. "I see you finally made it, Keybearer."

"Where are the princesses? Where's Dorothy?" demanded Herbert.

"Straight to business, huh? First, my business!" Voldemort yelled as he put his wand away. "You have something of mine!" He held out his hand.

The presence of the Keyblade resting within Herbert suddenly vanished. In Voldemort's hand appeared the Keyblade.

"What? How?" Herbert asked in shock.

"I am the true Keyblade Master!" Voldmort told him.

"No! I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" exclaimed Herbert.

"You were just the delivery boy," Voldemort taunted. "You can have fun playing with this." He tossed a wooden sword at Herbert's feet and walked away.

Herbert hung his head as tears came to his eyes. Then he heard Mario groaning as he tried to get to his feet again. He watched the Mushroom Kingdom hero as he struggled to walk forward, limping gingerly on his left ankle.

"Stop! You're hurt!" cried Herbert as he ran up to him. "Why did you come here?"

"I came to fight for Peach," Mario gasped. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." Mario continued walking forward.

Herbert turned and picked up the wooden sword that Voldemort had thrown to him.

"Me too," he said to Mario. "I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me.

"I'm coming with you, Herbert!" exclaimed George as he and their parents ran up to them.

"But you have a mission to follow the Keybearer," said Herbert in confusion. "You wouldn't betray the Queen."

"Never," Mr. Wogglebug told him. "But I won't betray my son either."

Herbert grinned, feeling like all wasn't lost after all. They continued to the castle. They saw that the castle was farther away than they thought. Almost half a mile of lake was in their way. They all stepped onto a large, lift-like device. Soon the lift was moving and they were headed for the castle.

"What is that symbol?" Mario asked.

Herbert looked up to see what he meant and saw that there was a large symbol that covered the front wall of the castle and Herbert noticed it immediately. He had seen the crest his whole journey.

"Heartless."

They walked up to two large doors that led into the castle. Three Heartless suddenly appeared before them. They were black spheres and nothing more.

"Darkballs!" Herbert scanned them. Herbert wondered how he would fight with only a wooden sword. This would be hopeless.

"Aside!" he heard Mario shout. A great blur passed by him and Mario had suddenly ripped through the Darkballs in one strike each. Mario was incredibly powerful it seemed.

They opened the door to see Voldemort standing before them. Mario heard something behind him and turned to see the beautiful form of Princess Peach. Peach was suddenly replaced with Heartless.

"No!" Mario yelled. He had been tricked. He lunged at the Heartless and the doors closed and locked behind him.

"Give up now," Voldemort told Herbert. "Without the Keyblade you can't win."

"I know now that I don't need the Keyblade! I have a better weapon! My heart!" Herbert said with defiance.

"Your heart? What can that weak little thing do for you? It's of no matter," Voldemort laughed. Black energy swirled up from under him and he fired a blast of dark magic at Herbert.

Time seemed to slow down. The magic was getting closer and Herbert had no way to defend himself. Just before it hit a figure ran in front of him. The magic bounced off of George's sword.

"Thanks, George," Herbert said. "You see/ Right now our hearts are the strongest weapon of all!" He yelled. Voldemort stared in shock as the Keyblade disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Herbert's.

"Impossible!" Voldemort yelled as he pulled his wand out from behind him.

Herbert grinned and ran straight at him with renewed fury in his eyes. He swiped with the Keyblade but Voldemort blocked the strike and jumped back. George came running at Voldemort but he ducked under George's sword and the fired a blast of magic into his back.

Herbert began to run at Voldemort and used Fira to cancel out a magic blast. Voldemort blocked another strike from Herbert but was hit in the chest with a Blizarra and was sent flying back into the wall.

"Charge!" George yelled as he ran forward at high speed with his sword in front of him and crashed into Voldmort, both busting through the wall. Voldemort growled and cast a spell at George but he deflected it with the electric energy of his laser sword. Voldemort placed his feet into George's stomach and pushed as hard as he could, sending George to the front of the room.

Herbert was upon Voldemort in a heartbeat and Voldemort had to block another strike but he was starting to lose strength. He rolled out of the way as the Keyblade crashed into the ground and made a small crater. Herbert fired a Thundara that hit Voldemort in his arm.

"This isn't over, Keybearer!" Voldemort yelled as he gripped his arm. He ran off and Herbert was about to go after him but decided against it. He went over to George and helped him up.

"Why did you let him go?" George asked in disbelief.

"Because we have more important things to do," Herbert said. "Like finding Malificent and ending this once and for all."

"So it was your heart that won that battle," the voice of Mario said. They saw that Mario had managed to eventually break the doors open to join them in finding Malificent.

Voldemort ran through one of the many corridors of Hollow Bastion. He was out of breath and still held his arm.

"No! How can he beat me?" Voldemort yelled as he stopped to catch his breath.

"He wanted it more," a voice said. Voldemort looked over to see Malificent standing in front of him.

"Your saying his heart was stronger than mine?" he asked in disbelief.

"For that instant it was," she replied coolly. "But you showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. Complete the journey."

"Will it help me beat the Keybearer?" asked Voldemort.

"Of course. The great darkness will allow you to overcome any foe. You will grow stronger than you ever imagined."

"Then I am ready," Voldemort held his arms out.

The Keyblade ripped through the back of one of the new Heartless they had encountered called a Defender. It almost just looked like a regular man in blue armor but it had huge arms and a sword just as big. The sword seemed to be alive with the head of a vicious looking dog on the front.

George was currently locked in a battle of magic with a Heartless called a Wizard. They were his size and floated in the air wearing purple robes a pointy purple hat. It held a staff in one hand. George dodged a bolt of lighting and fired a Blizarra right in the Wizard's face, destroying.

Mario was fighting several of another type of new Heartless called Wyverns. They were large dragon-like creatures with blood red skin. Mario was able to distract a Wyvern by hitting it in the head and destroyed the Heartless.

"Summon!" Herbert yelled as he raised his silver Summon Gem in the air. "Unico!" A bright silvery light filled the air and the unicorn appeared. She flew over them and released a wave of silver energy. Instead of destroying the enemies the energy restored the tired warriors back to full health. Herbert grinned as his energy returned.

"Strike Raid!" He tossed the Keyblade at a Wyvern that flew high into the air and it was destroyed.

George destroyed two more with his Tornado attack and Herbert blasted the final one away with a powerful Fira.

The group had been journeying through the castle and had found their way onto a large balcony where the Heartless crest was. They climbed on top of the giant platform the crest was carved into and proceeded to enter the castle through another door.

Maleficent stood in front of the Final Keyhole. All of her plans would end at the Keyhole when she used the princesses to unlock it. In the front of the large room was a short hallway and in the hallway were six large capsules, each with a different princess inside of it.

"I see the Keyhole is nearly complete," Maleficent jumped at the voice. Voldemort walked up behind her.

"Yes, it is almost over," she said. "Princesses of Heart! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" She held her staff over her head. The Final Keyhole was shaped like the Heartless Crest and dark energy started to flow from it until the Keyhole was brimming with darkness.

"Good," Voldemort said and pulled out a new blade.

"Is that?" Maleficent gazed in wonder.

"Yes, a Keyblade," He smirked. The Keyblade was similar to Herbert's but the handle was red and the blade black. The key part was also red and unlike Herbert's Keyblade was very sharp. The blade came to a dangerous point as well.

"Marvelous!" Maleficent said with a wide grin on her face. Voldemort pointed the Dark Keyblade at the Keyhole but nothing happened.

"Odd, my Dark Keyblade should be able to unlock the Keyhole and unleash the darkness. The Keyhole is not complete," Voldemort said.

"I must be her," Maleficent said and pointed to the lifeless form of Dorothy on the ground behind them. The noise of battle caught their attention. "The Queen's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. We shall finish this when I return."

Herbert and George and their parents along with Mario walked into a large room and the doorway disappeared behind them.

"We're not leaving that way," Mr. Wogglebug told them.

"You're not leaving at all!" Maleficent's voice shouted from the back of the room. She stood there with her staff beginning to glow. A large chunk of ground under Maleficent broke off and turned into a floating platform high above their reach.

Herbert ran forward, looking to end his journey when a Defender appeared in the way and with a swipe of its sword, slammed Herbert into a wall making a nice size crater. George ran up to the Defender and sword clashed with sword. The Defender's sword began glow red and a stream of fire burst from it. George blocked the fire with his sword and leaped over the Defender, slamming his sword into the Defender's back to kill it.

Herbert ran straight at a Wyvern but jumped to the side. As the Wyvern turned its head to see where Herbert went there was enough time for Mario to slash through it. Mario turned to many of the other Heartless with a roar. He jumped forward and started slashing through them.

"Gravira!" Herbert shouted and brought down Maleficent's platform. When she was all the way down Maleficent fired a blast of magic at Herbert, making him fly back and hit the wall. Herbert leaped into the air and raised the Keyblade above his head. A black meteor flew through the air and crashed into Herbert making him fly back next to Herbert.

"You fools! I am untouchable!" Maleficent yelled.

"Trust me, no one wants to touch you," Herbert said with a grin. Maleficent's face turned into a scowl as she fired more meteors at Herbert. Herbert rolled out of the way as each meteor crashed behind him.

"I will finish you!" Maleficent raised her staff and a huge beam of energy came flying from it. Herbert and Mario were the first caught in the beam and then Herbert. George raised his sword but the force of the attack blew him back as well. Maleficent did not stop firing the beam but expanded it so it took up the whole room.

A flash of gold and silver appeared from the other end of the beam and there stood the Phoenix and the Unicorn firing their own magical beams and starting to push Maleficent's back. Herbert stepped to the side of the beams and walked up to Maleficent with a calm look on his face.

"As long as you keep that beam going you can't attack me. Even if you broke it off there would be no time as the Phoenix's and Unicorn's attack would hit you before you even got the chance to attack again," Herbert laughed and raised the Keyblade. Maleficent decided to take a chance and broke her beam off. She tried to fire an attack quickly but the combined gold and silver magic slammed into her and she crashed through the wall behind her into another large room.

"We did it!" George started doing an odd dance. "We beat the leader of the Heartless! It's finally over!"

"Interesting," Voldemort said as he stepped into view. He offered his hand to Maleficent. "Do you need any help?" She did not have the energy to answer him.

"Voldemort! Herbert exclaimed he they stared each other down. Voldemort smirked and held up his Dark Keyblade. "A Keyblade?"

"Yes. But unlike yours it holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Behold!" Voldemort turned and shoved the sharp tip of the Keyblade straight into Maleficent's heart. He laughed and walked away.

"I can feel it!" Maleficent shouted as the place where she was stabbed started to glow. "I feel the greatest darkness!" Maleficent then changed. She was no longer the one in control of the darkness, she was a part of it. She had transformed into a gigantic black dragon as big as the room itself. Her eyes glowed an eerie green and the same color smoke came from her mouth.

"I don't believe this! She got bigger!" Herbert yelled in an annoyed voice. "This has got to stop happening!" The Dragon reared back and from its mouth came a great stream of green fire. George dropped behind his sword but the heat was so intense it threatened to overwhelm him. Herbert was behind a large boulder and closed his eyes as the green fire passed by his sides.

Herbert and Mario had not been in the path of the fire and were now charging the Dragon with cries of battle.

"Aerora!" Herbert surrounded himself with the sword of wind but the Dragon whipped its tail around and Herbert was knocked back. Mario managed to slash at the underbelly of the Dragon but there seemed to be no effect and he too was knocked back.

"Thundara!" Herbert and Herbert shouted at the same time and the Dragon was stunned but just for a moment. Herbert buried the Keyblade into the Dragon's side and the Dragon roared in pain and knocked Herbert away.

"Rocket!" George blasted into the air and caught the Dragon in the face but while he was in the air he was an easy target and the Dragon caught him with a breath of green fire. George yelled out in pain and slammed into the ground hard. As bad as he felt he looked even worse and convulsed in pain.

Herbert crawled over to George and used the best Cura he could but was quickly running out of energy. George was partially cured and stood on shaking legs, ready to go another round with the Dragon.

Mario dug his claws into the Dragon's side and climbed onto its back. With a great roar he sunk his teeth into the Dragon's neck. The Dragon roared in pain and fury and jumped to its hind legs, making Mario slide off and crash into the ground. The Dragon prepared another blast of fire.

George used his strength to toss Herbert into the air. Just as the Dragon was about to unleash its attack Herbert was heading straight for its mouth. As the Dragon opened its mouth wide Herbert fired his most powerful Blizarra into its mouth and this made the attack backfire on the Dragon.

With one great sweep of its tail the Dragon had pinned George and Herbert against the wall and they were knocked unconscious. Herbert was slowly getting to his feet, still recovering from the Dragon's last attack. He needed a summon but did not have the energy. It was too early to summon Phoenix Fire, or Unico anyway so he leaned against the wall trying to think up a plan.

Mario let out a yell and charged the Dragon but another stream of fire left him to weak to battle anymore. The Dragon turned to Herbert and prepared a final attack.

"No!" Herbert shouted. "I must win!" Herbert screamed into the air and the Dragon stared curiously at him. In Herbert's hand was a Summon Gem he had picked up from the ground while he was down.

He slammed his new Gem into the Keyblade while energy swirled around him."Summon Dragon Puff!" He shouted and the large green dragon appeared from the tip of the Keyblade in a great huff of smoke appeared

"Attack!" Herbert pointed to the Dragon. Puff hopped on top of Dumbo as they flew toward the Dragon. Dumbo sprayed a great gush of water at the Dragon and at the same spot Puff fired a tremendous stream of flame. They both connected and the Dragon yelled in great pain.

In a flash of light Dumbo and Puff disappeared and the Dragon started shrinking in size. Soon all that was left of the dragon was a pool of black blood.

"She was just another puppet after all," Voldemort laughed as he walked up to them and rubbed his foot in the blood.

"I won't let you win Voldemort," Herbert said as he started walking slowly toward him.

"You can't put up any kind of fight the way you are now," Voldemort smirked. He waved his hands around the room and Herbert, Herbert, George, and Mario found themselves suddenly fully restored. "That's better."

"What game do you think you're playing Voldemort?" Herbert shouted. Voldemort said nothing a created a dark portal and walked inside. He left the portal open for them to walk through as well. Herbert was the first to go through the portal and the others followed.

They found themselves in the room with the Final Keyhole and the sleeping princesses. Mario held his hand up when he saw Peach's capsule and placed his hand on it.

"What have they done to you Peach?" Mario said with great sadness.

They kept on until the reached a set of stairs that led to a platform with the Final Keyhole on it. Herbert ran onto the platform as he saw Dorothy lying on it. George followed but as he and the others tried to follow a force field of some sort blocked them.

"Dorothy! Wake up Dorothy!" Herbert shook her slightly.

"It's of no use," Herbert looked up to see Voldemort sitting atop the Final Keyhole. "That girl has lost her heart. And the Final Keyhole cannot be complete until the seventh princess awakens." Voldemort pointed at Dorothy with the Dark Keyblade. "She can never awaken as long as her heart rest within you," Voldemort said.

"Dorothy's inside me?" Herbert asked. Of course! Those times when he had visions of Dorothy but there was nothing there.

"I am the Seeker of Darkness, and I have taken your friend so I can take Dorothy's heart from within you." Voldemort slowly started walking toward them.

George ran to stop him and jumped but Voldemort simply flung him out of the air and onto the other side of the force field. He raised the Dark Keyblade over Herbert's head.

"Herbert look out!" Dorothy's voice rang through Herbert's head. Herbert whipped around and blocked the strike with his Keyblade.

"I will never let you have Dorothy's heart!" Herbert shouted and raised the Keyblade. Voldemort and Herbert ran at each other and Keyblade met Keyblade creating a wave of electricity from the point where they met. Herbert spun around and blocked one of Voldemort's strikes and struck as well but Voldemort dodged.

Voldemort used powerful strikes, forcing Herbert to take a step back with every attack. Herbert dodged the last swipe and struck at Voldemort's side but Voldemort blocked. They both swung their Keyblades with everything they had and were dead even as they entered a fierce stalemate.

Herbert screamed in rage and struck at Voldemort's head but Voldemort ducked and stabbed Herbert in the gut. Herbert stepped back and used Cura to heal himself and ducked another strike quickly.

"Ars Arcanum!" Herbert shouted and the Keyblade became a blur. Herbert got in two or three hits but Voldemort jumped back to avoid the rest of the attack. Herbert moved back as well and started to gather energy for another attack.

"Strike Raid!" Herbert shot off only to see Voldemort had duplicated his attack. The twirling Keyblades met with a great display of electricity in the air and each Keyblade returned to its owner's hand. Herbert and Voldemort were soon locked in close range combat once again with neither showing signs of slowing down.

Voldemort raised his hand and a bolt of magical energy ripped through the ground and hit Herbert on his chest. Herbert grabbed his chest in pain and slowly got to his feet and had to raise the Keyblade at once as Voldemort struck again. He stabbed at Voldemort but Voldemort spun in the other direction. Herbert predicted this and swung the Keyblade in a wide arc and struck Voldemort in his side, knocking him to the ground.

"You know what?" spoke Voldemort again. "Though you are not the true Keyblade Master you are doing quite well."

"Who the true Keyblade Master is has nothing to do with this!" Herbert shouted back. "It's mine and I won't let you take it!"

"I can't take it from you!" Voldemort slammed the Dark Keyblade down on the Keyblade but Herbert did not stagger and kept a strong hold on it.

"Fira!" Herbert shouted and hit Voldemort in the chest and he went flying back. Herbert used the time to use Cura on himself. Voldemort cured his chest and side and they stared each other down once more.

They were upon each other once more as quick as lightning. The Keyblades met in another struggle for strength. Voldemort broke off and swiped at Herbert's head. Herbert ducked and swung his leg around, knocking Voldemort to the ground.

Despite curing themselves they were both covered in blood and the platform they fought on had cracks and craters all over. They jumped at each other and Herbert moved away as Voldemort struck. Herbert slammed the Keyblade into Voldemort's gut and blasted him away with a powerful Thundara.

"You shouldn't play with electricity!" Ansem laughed and Voldemort launched another powerful electric blast that ripped through the ground again.

"Aerora!" Herbert shouted and the shield came to life just in time. Herbert was still thrown back but the blow was lessened. Herbert and Voldemort got a running start and the Keyblade crashed into the Dark Keyblade once again. Voldemort pushed the Keyblades away and socked Herbert with a right across the face.

Herbert brought his head back and stared at Voldemort's grin for a second and then punched him in the jaw making Voldemort's head snap back. Voldemort got back to his senses and blue energy surrounded him as he started floating in the air.

"Now you shall fall Keybearer!" Ansem shouted. "You shall now face my ultimate attack! Prepare to suffer!"

"No thanks!" Herbert charged his own attack. "Ragnarok!" Herbert launched himself into the air as the Keyblade started to glow with tremendous energy. He swiped the Keyblade at Voldemort and a great wave of energy erupted from it. Voldemort was hit and screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Voldemort stared at Herbert with great anger and in a flash of light he disappeared, Dark Keyblade falling to the ground behind him.

"Herbert! You did it! You beat Voldemort and Ansem!" George ran up to him and helped him up but Herbert ignored the praise from George and Mario as well. His gaze fell on the Dark Keyblade and then to Dorothy.

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts," he said under his breath. While the other three examined the Final Keyhole Herbert walked slowly over to the Dark Keyblade and picked it up from the ground. It felt the evil powers flow through it and shivered at the touch.

"Herbert?" George turned to see Herbert with the Dark Keyblade over him with the sharp end pointing straight at his heart. Herbert turned to them and gave them his trademark smile before slamming the tip of the Keyblade straight into his heart.

"No!" Mr. Wogglebug yelled. He stared in complete shock. The Dark Keyblade floated out of his chest and turned into six balls of light. Each ball of light went to one of the sleeping princesses in the hallway.

"The Dark Keyblade was created by the hearts of the captive princesses," Mario said as the capsules opened and the princesses started to stir.

The form of Herbert continued to fall as a ball of light flew from his chest and landed in Dorothy. Dorothy stirred and her eyes blinked open. She looked around, greatly confused but all thoughts left her head when she saw Herbert beginning to disappear.

"Herbert!" she cried and ran to him.

"Herbert! No!" things seemed to go in slow motion as Mr. Wogglebug started running toward Herbert hoping against hope there could be a way to save him. George couldn't move and was stuck in his spot.

As Dorothy reached Herbert and tried to wrap her arms around him he was gone. All the worlds wept, as the second Keybearer was also lost to darkness.

"Falling, falling into darkness," Herbert muttered as he plummeted through the black darkness with no end.

"Herbert," Dorothy muttered as tears formed in her eyes.

Herbert's mother was about to cry as well but tried to hold them back as Mr. Wogglebug put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, the final defense against the darkness is lost," the familiar deep voice chuckled and the others froze in fear. Then Voldemort appeared again.

"Don't take another step!" George and Mario ran forward.

George raised his sword. Voldemort chuckled again and started walking forward. He had barely taken a step when he stopped and had a look of shock on his face.

They set off for the castle entrance. No one noticed the small Shadow that watched them.

Mario had become caught up in a battle with a bunch of Heartless and Dorothy and the others were now running on their own. On the way to the castle entrance they explained most of the story to Dorothy. They ran down the main steps to the door that led outside but Dorothy stopped when she heard the Mario cry out in pain.

"Dorothy, come on!" George yelled. Dorothy nodded and quickly ran down to them but a Shadow followed her down. "Get lost!" George hit it once on the head with his sword and Mr. Wogglebug noticed something familiar about the Shadow.

"Herbert?" he said softly. Twenty more Shadows appeared around them and Mr. Wogglebug took the Herbert-Shadow into his arms. The Shadows jumped on them and George couldn't get to them. "I'll protect you now Herbert!"

There was a blast of golden energy and the Shadows were blown away and destroyed instantly. Mr. Wogglebug felt a pair of solid arms around her. He was no longer holding Herbert the little Shadow but a fully restored Herbert had his arms around him as they stood in their embrace wishing they never had to let each other go again. .

"Ah! There is no more power on Earth like a Papa's love," Mario said."Now we must get going," he added urgently. "They're coming! I can feel it."

"There's to many Heartless! Come with us!" Herbert pleaded.

"I'm not leaving without Peach! Go!" Mario told him and Herbert had no choice but to comply. They ran back to the Gummi Ship and blasted off.


	19. Chapter 19

They went back to Traverse Town where they met Merlin, Glinda, and Harry Potter and told them everything that had happened.

"Then I became a Heartless," Herbert said, "and I was falling in darkness. I started forgetting things like my family and friends. Then a light broke through. The light of my father's love."

"Even though my father isn't with me I can still feel the light of his love with me when I'm in trouble." Harry Potter stated. "So this has been Voldemort's doing all the time,".

"That's right," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"And we have to go back to Hollow Bastion. The princess are still there," said Herbert.

"You can't go in the way you came, the Heartless will be waiting for you," Glinda warned them.

"Ghandalf will know a way," Merlin said. "Go talk to him."

They nodded and left for the Third District.

"Going back!?" Ghandalf yelled so loud they had to lean back a little. "Are you crazy? The place will be swarming with Heartless!"

"If we don't go back to Hollow Bastion, Voldemort will have control over all the worlds forever and we can't allow that," Mr. Wogglebug, still firm in their decision.

"Alright. But you can't go in the way you did before. You go to the First District and there will be a moon mural on the far wall. I put something there just for this occasion. Never thought it would need to be used, though."

"Thanks," Hebert smiled and they headed for the tunnel.

They emerged from the water in the tunnel to find Dorothy already standing there. Herbert climbed up to her.

"Hello, Dorothy," Herbert said as he stepped up to her. "How did you get here?"

"Glinda showed me the way," Dorothy said and stared at the moon mural Ghandalf had mentioned on a far wall.

"I need to go back to Hollow Bastion and free the princesses, even if it means fighting an army of Heartless to do it."

"I want to go with you," said Dorothy.

"No! It's going to be way too dangerous," said Herbert.

"Please?" begged Dorothy.

"No! I'm not taking you and putting you into danger again. I almost lost you once and I will not risk losing you again, Dorothy. You are very special to me, don't you see? I'll beat Voldemort and bring back the princesses and then things can go back to the way they were before."

"I don't know if I will ever be the same after what I've been through, though," said Dorothy.

"Me neither," said Herbert.

"Take this with you," Dorothy handed him a small object, a Keychain with a glittery green Oz emblem on the end. "It's my lucky charm so you better bring it back."

"I will. I promise," Herbert placed the new Keychain on and the Keyblade turned a emerald green color covered with sparky glitter and the handle ended with a large circle wit in the center of it."

"Take good care of it, Herbert," said Dorothy. "And remember, I'll always be with you," Dorothy sniffled as she almost cried.

Herbert nodded and with a fierce look of determination on his face he walked over to the moon mural. He placed his hand on it and it changed from the moon to the sun and a Gummi block came floating out.

"This Gummi block will create a warp that will put you directly behind Hollow Bastion and you can sneak in that way," Ghandalf said as he finished installing it.

"Thanks," was all Herbert said as he and his family climbed into the ship and blasted back to Hollow Bastion.

"Good luck," Ghandalf muttered as he watched them go.

They snuck through Hollow Bastion as quietly as they could. They stopped to look around a corner when someone placed a hand on George's shoulder and George screamed and whipped around.

"Quiet!" Mario whispered. "The princesses are waiting for us, this way."

Mario led them through the castle. They eventually ended up in the room they fought Malificent in. The portal to the Final Keyhole was still there and the six princesses stood around. They recognized Strawberry Shortcake, Megan, and Rainbow Brite. There were three others who they soon learned to be Calla, Moonchild, and Peach.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed as she ran into Mario's arms and they hugged tightly.

"Keybearer, Voldemort has gone," Moonchild said. "He was pulled into the Final Keyhole and engulfed by darkness, but he is far from dead."

"Then I'll have to finish him myself," Herbert said as the Keyblade appeared in his hands. Donald, Goofy, and Beast stood behind him. He walked through the portal and saw the Final Keyhole.

"What is that?" Herbert pointed to a small object on the ground. It was a small black Keychain lying in the same place the Dark Keyblade had disappeared. When Herbert picked it up he could feel evil energy running through it. He placed it in his pocket, not wanting to use it and walked up to the Keyhole.

"This is it Herbert," Mr. Wogglebug said and patted Herbert on the back. Herbert nodded and walked up to the Keyhole and held up his Keyblade but nothing happened.

"That's not the Keyhole," Herbert said. "That's the entrance to the Keyhole." He walked up to the Heartless crest and placed his hand on it as the darkness spewed out. He was suddenly inside the crest. It was completely black with the golden Keyhole shining not to far away.

"Let's just finish this!" George exclaimed as they started walking toward the Keyhole.

There was a loud rumbling, almost knocking them completely off their feet. A large creature even bigger than the Dragon appeared before them. It was a mixture of different shades of purple with two horns coming from the sides of its mouth and a horn coming from its head.

"A Behemoth!" Mr. Wogglebug yelled before Herbert could Scan it. "Behemoths are ancient monsters that are extremely powerful! Voldemort must have resurrected one! Look!" he pointed to the large Heartless crest on the Behemoth's large chest.

"Then let's make them ancient again!" Herbert yelled as he summoned the Keyblade to his side and ran forward. He moved to the side to avoid a large foot stomping down on him and brought the Keyblade into the foot.

The Behemoth didn't seem to notice however and leaned down so he was face to face with Herbert and with a roar it generated a powerful wind that blew Herbert back, almost out of the room.

"I don't believe it will be that easy my friend," Mario said with a grin.

Despite their situation Herbert grinned back and stood with the Keyblade ready. George had rammed into one of the Behemoth's feet but was knocked back like Herbert had been. Herbert used a Thundara and even though it seemed to affect the Behemoth a little it still shrugged the blow off.

"Magic," Herbert said as he saw that at least magic had some affect. Herbert looked all over the Behemoth for some kind of weak point. And soon he found it. The horn on the top of its head was glowing with blue energy. He ran as fast as he could to the back of the Behemoth.

George and Mario used physical attacks and Herbert kept firing magic but there was still very little affect. The Behemoth reared back and when he slammed back on the ground there was a great shock wave that knocked them back.

"Fira!" Herbert shouted from his perch on the back of the Behemoth's head and the magic attack hit the horn and the Behemoth let out a terrible roar and tried as hard as it could to throw Herbert off of its head.

"Herbert! Second level magic won't cut it!" George yelled and dodged another attack from the Behemoth.

Herbert thought about what George said. Could he pull off a third level spell? Only one way to find out. He started to gather energy inside the Keyblade and he felt the magic swell up inside him. Yes! He did it!

"Firaga!" Herbert shouted and a giant fireball launched from the tip of his Keyblade. The fireball slammed into the horn on the Behemoth's head and completely destroyed it as soon as they connected. The Behemoth let out a roar and exploded in a great burst of black smoke.

"Herbert!" George yelled as he ran and caught Herbert out of the air. "You can rest now Herbert! We won!"

"Not yet," Herbert said as he breathed hard. "I need to seal the Keyhole." Herbert refused help walking as he walked in front of the Keyhole. He raised the Keyblade and the familiar beam of light hit the Keyhole and it clicked shut.

"Herbert, you did it," Merlin's voice came from back in the other room. Herbert and the others walked out to him to see Ghandalf, and Harry Potter there too.

"Glinda couldn't make it," Merlin told him. "She's back at Traverse Town getting the rest of our things."

"Herbert, you need to beat Voldemort," Harry Potter said. "That is the only way this nightmare can truly end."

"And by beat…" Merlin started in a quiet but firm voice. "We mean kill. This may be the last time we ever see each other."

"What do you mean? After we beat Voldemort we can come visit you guys in the Gummi Ship, right?" Herbert said hopefully.

"No," Merlin had his head down. "After Voldemort is defeated the walls that separated the worlds before will return."

"Don't worry!" Harry Potter said. "Even if we never see each other again, I couldn't forget you even if I try!"

"It's time Herbert," Merlin said.

Ghandalf nodded. "Go beat Voldemort and don't let anything stop you."

Herbert could only nod his head and motioned for the others to follow him. They walked through the rest of the castle that was now devoid of Heartless. It was time to end this journey.


	20. Chapter 20

They didn't know where to go. They had been sitting in the Gummi Ship circling around Hollow Bastion with no clue where Voldemort was.

Then suddenly, Tender Heart's voice came over the intercom. "We need your help here! No-Heart has taken over and is holding his own tournament. If you're not here in half an hour he's going to destroy CareALot!"

"Stay calm, friend Care Bear, we're on our way," Mr. Wogglebug said as they accelerated the speed of the Ship.

When they arrived at CareALot they entered the Hall of Hearts and there saw No-Heart himself on top of the stage with a beaten Mario at his feet and several Care Bears knocked out on the ground.

"Good! You made it!" No-Heart seethed. "This is it, Keybearer! I'm going to prove once and for all who has the most powerful magic!"

"We won't let you take over this world!" George shouted out to him.

"The Keyhole may be locked but I don't need the Heartless to deal with all of you losers! I'll crush you all!" No-Heart laughed. "You will enter my tournament! Not only will you face me but some of my counterparts as well!"

From behind No-Heart came four large forms. One was a giant purple ram with oversized twisted horns, and one was a giant purple rhinoceros, and one was a giant purple saber-toothed tiger, and last but not least there was a great dinosaur in the shape of a triceratops.

No-Heart laughed again. "Now let me announce the match-ups for this tournament!" No-Heart came down and stopped in front of a large board. "It will be Herbert and George vs. my various formations."

Herbert summoned the Keyblade to his side as he faced the various monstrous creations of No-Heart with George readying his weapon as well.

Herbert ran at the No-Heart Ram with George behind him as it ran at them. They both leaped out of the way just in time to avoid a collision and Herbert cast a Blizarra which froze it stiff. Then Herbert jumped through the air and landed on its back and bashed it hard on the head with the Keyblade.

George dodged another charge from it and used Aerora on himself. George ran at it with his laser sword but it was too quick and bounded away from him.

Herbert fired two Firagas on its back but it leaped up at the last second and they bounced off. It rammed forward with great speed and delivered a powerful collision with George but he was ready for it and slashed his laser sword at it on impact and cut off some of its horns which made it angrier than ever and it made another great bound at George.

"Rocket!" Herbert yelled while it was in the air and he slammed down onto it. It was launched into the air and crashed down hard into the ground on its back.

George was quick to run out into the arena and help Herbert up.

There was no time to celebrate this victory, however, as the No-Heart Rhino was already charging at them. Herbert ducked under and slammed the Keyblade against it. The two met in a struggle for a second before George came running at them.

Herbert and George both went around the No-Heart Rhino and they squared off as it flew forward at an amazing speed. George brought his laser sword down on its horn as Herbert did with the Keyblade. Even though they had blocked the strike Herbert and George were still sent to the ground by the force of it.

The No-Heart Rhino jumped at Herbert first but Herbert was ready and dove out of the way. He cast Aerora on himself and George and it paid off just as the No-Heart Rhino hit the shield that now surrounded them.

Herbert cast a powerful Firaga at its horn and it was knocked out and then George attacked with his sword and plunged the electric blade into its middle.

Then they were engaged in a fierce match with the No-Heart Triceratops, the ancestor of the Rhino. Each one blocking their opponents strikes with amazing skill. Herbert blocked another strike from the its horns and tried another attack but that was blocked as well.

The Aerora spells had worn off. It was just in time for the dinosaur as Herbert felt the full force of a powerful kick to his stomach. He swung his Keyblade in a powerful arc that would have crushed the dinosaur's horned head but it was able to dodge it in time. George came back with a quick spin of his sword to its middle.

Herbert hopped into the air and used the extra force to slam the Keyblade onto the dinosaur's head and knocking it down just a little. It was all Herbert needed and with a quick thrust he slammed the Keyblade into its chest.

"Ars Arcanum!" Herbert shouted out and was able to land several quick strikes before the dinosaur regained its senses and started to block them. Herbert jumped back and bumped into George. They turned to look at each other for a second then both ducked and the dinosaur crashed into their held out weapons in a shower of sparks.

Herbert ran forward at the No-Heart Tiger with the Keyblade raised high above his head. He swiped at its head but it moved away and George had to jump to avoid a strike from it.

George brought his sword up and blocked a strike from a giant paw but he was knocked back still. He was on his feet quickly and running forward. He used Rocket and hit the tiger on one of its jaws and then used Tornado while still in the air. The attack hit and it roared in pain while Herbert shot a Firaga right into its mouth. The tiger reared back and slammed its feet into the ground.

The shockwave knocked both of them back. Herbert rolled backwards and was the first to his feet. He ran forward and dodged a paw swipe from the tiger and started to charge some energy.

"Sonic Blade!" he zoomed past the tiger and tore into its side. It let out a terrible roar and fell to the ground. Herbert placed the tip of the Keyblade into the cut he made and prepared a powerful attack.

"Thundaga!" he shot off the third level Thunder spell inside of it and the demon beast was destroyed.

"Winners again! What crowd pleasers they are!" No-Heart laughed.

"Shut up, No-Heart!" Herbert yelled. "We need to finish this!"

"Whoa! Everybody's in such a hurry these days," No-Heart said. "But if you want to rush then go face your next opponent." And so saying No-Heart transformed himself in a swirling mass of dark energy into a giant black rain cloud with two huge red glowing eyes. Thunder rumbled so loud it shook the whole building and lightning flashed so fiercely it illuminated everything.

"I figure we won't get any breaks so let's try to finish this quickly," came No-Heart's voice through the thunder.

The cloud hovered directly over Herbert and George and a gushing fall of black rain poured down onto them. As it did so all of their colors faded into grayness and their expressions went bleak.

"Oh no!" cried Tender Heart. "It's the Cloud of Uncaring!"

"Oh! My poor boys!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug as he and his wife ran up to them.

"They're done with now!" No-Heart laughed triumphantly.

About eight Care Bears ran up onto the platform where the discolored forms of Herbert and George were lying barely conscious on the floor and Mr. Wogglebug and the beetle princess were leaning over them with tears running down their faces.

"Boys, you mustn't give in to this evil magic," Mr. Wogglebug pleaded with them. "Think of Dorothy and the other princesses. Think of Queen Ozma."

"I don't care... I don't care about anything," Herbert muttered.

"Stand out of the way please," said Tender Heart as he and the other Care Bears stepped forward.

"Care Bear Stare!" The Care Bears then leaned down and stared the bright caring energy from their tummy symbols into the hearts of Herbert and George. Soon the twins colors had returned to them and they stood up with determined smiles on their faces and leapt back into action.

"This is the end of the line for you, No-Heart!" Herbert and George shouted in unison as their weapons began to glow a fierce shade of white.

"Your puny magic can do nothing against me!" No-Heart yelled.

"You forget, the Care Bears energy has given us greater strength than we ever dreamed," Herbert exclaimed as he placed his glowing white Keyblade high above him so that it was just touching the bottom of the No-Heart Cloud.

"Thundaga!" The third level Thunder spell slammed against No-Heart Cloud and the Lord of the Heartless shouted out in pain and transformed back into himself and landed hard on the ground.

"Okay! That's it!" shouted No-Heart as he got to his feet. "I'm taking you out right now!" No-Heart raised his green skinny hands into the air and two blasts of electric dark magic shot from his fingertips.

"Blizzaga!" Herbert used the third level Blizzard spell and No-Heart's spell was frozen and cancelled out.

"We've had enough of you, No-Heart!" Herbert and George pointed their weapons at No-Heart who just laughed.

"You stupid fools! You know why I've lasted this long? Because I'm not a stupid idiot who thinks the Heartless could be controlled! All those other fools were just being controlled! But the biggest difference is that I am unstoppable!"

No-Heart raised his hand and a blast of blue fire came from it. George caught it on the end of his sword and was shot back into No-Heart's face.

"Aaahhh!" came No-Heart's desperate shout as he clutched at his face inside his hood. "You will pay for this!" No-Heart shot out some more fire but they both jumped away.

Herbert ran up and ducked under another stream of fire before placing the tip of his Keyblade in front of No-Heart's face.

"Tornado!" They both shouted at the same time.

Then there were two swirling blurs of wind as the two Tornados continually struck at each other. It was the fiercest battle yet. George watched from below trying to see if his brother was winning but they were whirling around so much he couldn't tell which was which.

Then finally No-Heart fell to the floor in an unconscious heap and Herbert floated down softly to the ground amidst a great outroaring of applause.

"You did it, Herbert! You did it!" exclaimed George as he patted his brother on the back.

"No one has ever been able to beat No-Heart like that before," said Tender Heart.

"You've done me proud, my boy!" said Mr. Wogglebug.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, let's go through this again," Mr. Wogglebug said as they sat in the Gummi Ship. "We have four third level spells: Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, and Curaga."

"That just leaves Gravira, Stopra, and Aerora to upgrade," Herbert counted off on his fingers. "We should train up those three before we fight Voldemort."

"Look! There's a rainbow coming toward us," exclaimed George. "And here comes Rainbow Brite on Starlight."

Sure enough, they saw the princess of Rainbowland come bounding up to them on her magnificent white steed on the rainbow. She stopped abruptly in front of them and said anxiously, "You must come back to Rainbowland! We need your help! Murky has unleashed the terrible Monstromurk!"

"What in your world is the Monstromurk?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"It's a malevolent entity best described as a living storm cloud," Rainbow Brite explained. "It was trapped in a glass bottle by Murky Dismal for seven-hundred years until he released it. It has the power to destroy colors and we don't get it back in its bottle soon Rainbowland will be no more."

"No need to fret, Rainbow, we're on our way," Mr. Wogglebug said as they set a course for Rainbowland.

When they arrived in Rainbowland they saw it was in very bad shape with so much of it looking drab and colorless.

"Oh, my! I do see what you meant by saying the Monstromurk can destroy colors," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"There it is, over there!" cried Rainbow Brite as she pointed far ahead of them.

They saw what could only be described as a giant dark gray storm cloud with arms and a face with a mustache and beady dark eyes. It was making electro-force fields from its fingertips and draining everything around it of colors in this way.

"If I wasn't the Keybearer I'd be terrified just looking at that thing," said Herbert.

"The last time it got loose I used my rainbow belt on full charge to trap it and then by accident as I remember Lurky dropped its bottle and trapped it again. But Murky released it this time while I was imprisoned in Hollow Bastion and most of this all happened while I was gone and so the Color Kids and the Sprites have been working overtime to make more star sprinkles to restore the colors and I don't have nearly enough to charge my belt enough to stop the Monstromurk.. It will take something with great force and power to stop it."

"Well, it seems to me," said Mr. Wogglebug. "We need to get it back in its bottle where it belongs."

"Of course," said Rainbow Brite. "But it's at the Pits in the hands of Murky Dismal."

"Here's what we'll do," Mr. Wogglebug said decisively. "Rainbow Brite, you hurry back to the Color Castle and get more star sprinkles for your belt while I go to the Pits and get the bottle away from Murky and my sons can hold off the Monstromurk in the meantime."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Rainbow Brite. "You can take Starlight there."

So Rainbow Brite hurried to Color Castle while Starlight set off with Mr. Wogglebug to the Pits and Herbert and George readied their weapons and waited for the Monstromurk to come up to them.

Finally the Monstromurk came in close enough range to see and hear them and they shouted out to it in unison, "Hey, Monstromurk! Over here!"

The Monstromurk turned and scowled at the brightly colored woggle-beetle twins.

"What you're doing is wrong, you big bully!" exclaimed George. "Why don't you leave Rainbowland alone?"

"You'll have to get through with us first before you start decolorizing again, you big old windbag!" added Herbert.

The Monstromurk growled furiously and flew towards the twins who were ready for him.

"Firaga!" Herbert's blast crashed into the middle of the Monstromurk and it shrieked in pain as it turned bright red. Though it quickly recovered and was no more angrier than ever. It raised its hands at them and prepared to charge an electro-force of color draining energy onto them.

"Aerora!" Herbert cast the spell and the shield appeared and blocked the Monstromurk's force field away from them.

Starlight carried Mr. Wogglebug to the edge of the Pits and then left him to his own. So Mr. Wogglebug went up to the castle of Murky Dismal and silently entered through a side door. Inside he found Murky himself rubbing his hands together and laughing gleefully next to his assistant Lurky.

"It's all working out, just like I planned!" Murky exclaimed. "The Monstromurk is on the rampage and by the time that Rainbow brat is back there will be nothing left of Rainbowland for her to save and soon I'll have taken over the Earth, then perhaps the Universe!"

"But... uh... why do you want to do that, Murky?" asked Lurky curiously.

"Because... Because... I just do!" snapped Murky. "With the crown of ignorance on his head the Monstromurk is fully in my power to do my bidding! I'm so clever, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are indeed clever" Mr. Wogglebug replied calmly as he came out of the shadows into view. "But if the crown were to come off of the Monstromurk no doubt it would come after you in its rage and destroy you and the bottle it was in. That is unless you give me the bottle so I can put it back into it."

Murky at first looked at Mr. Wogglebug with shock written all over his face and then with outrage written all over it. "How dare you try to disrupt my plans!" he shouted.

"Uh... Murky, he does kind of have a point," said Lurky uneasily. "What if the crown comes off?"

"Shut up, fuzz breath!" snapped Murky. "As for you," he said turning back to Mr. Wogglebug. "I'd like to see a pesky parasite like you try to outsmart a vile genius like me."

"For your information," said Mr. Wogglebug coolly. "I happen to be a wogglebug, not a parasite, there is a big difference. And I have two woggle-beetle sons who are at this moment holding off your Monstromurk menace."

Murky laughed sardonically. "A couple of little bugs holding off the mighty Monstromurk? Give me a break!"

"You should never underestimate what the power of Keyblade and a true heart can do," Mr. Wogglebug warned him.

"I've had it with you!" Murky declared. "Lurky, bring me the gloom gun!"

"Sure thing, Murky," said Lurky and gave him what looked like a toy gun.

Murky aimed the gloom gun straight at Mr. Wogglebug and fired a blast of black smoke out of it. This smoke was made of gloominess and would make anyone who inhaled it so gloomy they could do nothing at all. Mr. Wogglebug was able to leap out of the way just in time however. Then Murky fired at him again and once again Mr. Wogglebug jumped out of the way of it. This went on like this for a few minutes until half the room was filled with the black smoke of gloominess.

"Lurky, quick! Open the window!" demanded Murky waving his hands in front of him.

"Sure thing, Murky," said Lurky as he rushed to the window and threw it open so fast a gust of wind blew in and the gloom smoke was blown back and was thrust into Murky's face.

All at once Murky's eyes grew bleak and tired and he moaned as he lost all thoughts of ambitions.

Mr. Wogglebug saw at once what had happened and had to be done now. "Now will you please stop this foolishness and hand over the Monstromurk's bottle to me?" he asked very politely.

"Sure, why not?" replied Murky as he handed him the glass bottle.

"Thank you," said Mr. Wogglebug tipping his hat. Then he hurriedly left the Pits and went back to Starlight who flew him back to Rainbowland.

The Aerora shield had just worn off of the Monstromurk's force field and it prepared another attack. Herbert and George though were able to jump aside in time.

"Blizzaga!" Herbert whipped around and the spell hit the Monstromurk's middle and it shrieked even louder than before and turned blue this time.

"Boys! I hope I'm in time! I got the bottle!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug as he rushed up to them holding out the bottle.

"Stopga!" Herbert blasted the Monstromurk with a third level Stop spell and it froze right before them.

Mr. Wogglebug then set the glass bottle down underneath the motionless hovering Monstromurk.

"Thundaga!" Herbert blasted the spell forward and when it struck the Monstromurk it whittled it down into the bottle which Mr. Wogglebug then corked securely.

"You did well, my friends!" Rainbow Brite exclaimed as she ran up to them.

"Of course they did," said Mr. Wogglebug proudly. "They're my sons, after all."

Rainbow Brite went up to Herbert and George and kissed them both on the cheek, leaving a tiny pink imprint on each one.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ah, yes!" Professor Coldheart murmured as he leaned over his latest creation putting the finishing touches on it. "It's all done, now to bring it to life! Frostbite! Throw the switch!"

"Right away, Boss!" returned Frostbite as he threw down a lever on the wall.

Then there was a great crackling of electricity that surrounded Professor Coldheart's creation. Then the creature rose up from its slab and extended its arms out as it stomped forward.

"It lives! It lives! It lives!" Professor Coldheart exclaimed dancing in a jig. "Now to deliver it into those Care Bears tournament and we'll watch from the stands as it freeze dries them!" He laughed chillingly.

"Professor Coldheart is competing in this tournament," Tender Heart said to them as they entered the Hall of Hearts once again. "He's our oldest and coldest enemy, so watch out."

Herbert and George entered the ring as Tender Heart announced their next opponent.

"Next it will be Herbert and George vs..." Then there was a great stomping sound coming forward followed by a sudden chill in the air. "Ice-Bot!"

Then out into the ring stepped a gigantic twelve foot tall robot like monster made entirely of white ice.

"Begin!"

The Ice-Bot held its hand up and a large piece of ice flew from it and was headed straight for Herbert. Herbert jumped to the side only to be hit by another piece of ice and sent to the ground. The Ice-Bot laughed and leaned down.

"Strike Raid!" George launched his laser sword when the Ice-Bot got close enough and it crashed right into the Ice-Bot's face, taking a chunk of it off. Then more ice formed and replaced what had been destroyed.

Herbert jumped back to his feet when the Keyblade returned to him. He ran from a dozen chunks of ice that crashed into the ground right behind him and dove into the satnds.

The Ice-Bot leaned down and opened its mouth blowing out the coldest cold they had ever felt before. Even though the attack hit a couple of feet behind them they still shook from the cold. This slowed them down and allowed one of the chunks of ice to slam into them and knock them into the wall.

"Firaga!" Herbert shot off the fire spell but it just bounced away.

"He is way too resistant to magic!" Professor Coldheart laughed as he and Frostbite were watching from the stands.

The Ice-Bot then blew a blast of cold at them again. They dove in between the Ice-Bot's legs to avoid the attack. The Ice-Bit brought its foot up and brought it back down to crush them and they were just able to roll out of the way.

They dodged another blast of ice. The Ice-Bot held up both of his hands and hundreds of small chunks of ice came from them. They ran behind the large sign near the entrance of the Hall of Hearts and heard the pieces of ice slam against it and knew it wouldn't hold forever.

Sure enough after only about two minutes a part of the sign above him exploded and the ice began to smash through the edges and were closing in. They turned around and faced the sign as he saw the part blocking him start to tear apart.

"Stopga!" Herbert shouted and the ice froze in midair. Herbert used this opportunity to escape out of the range of the attack.

With a great burst of adrenaline George ran forward and with a powerful swing, sliced off a part of the Ice-Bot's leg. The Ice-Bot howled in pain and began to falter. "Come on! Fall!"

The Ice-Bot screamed out as his other leg finally gave way and he crashed into the ground. With a cry of victory they ran forward and jumped on top of the Ice-Bot slamming their Keyblade and sword through the ice along the way. When they reached the Ice-Bot's face he slashed straight through it, splitting his head in two.

"Those insolent pests! He is unkillable!" Professor Coldheart yelled out.

Then, before their very eyes, the Ice-Bot's wounds started to heal. The Ice-Bot stood once more and his head sealed up and he was whole once again.

The Ice-Bot formed a giant chunk of ice in his end, the end forming a deadly spear ready to impale the defenseless Herbert.

The ice spear was launched and was heading straight for Herbert. Time slowed around him as it inched closer and closer. It was only a foot above him when he got one final boost of energy and rolled backwards, barely avoiding the deadly tip.

"Why won't they just die?" Professor Coldheart screamed.

The Ice-Bot began forming an incredible amount of giant ice spears.

"Rocket!" George shot through the air and crashed right through the waist of the Ice-Bot, splitting it into two. The Ice-Bot growled in anger and started to reform himself right away.

"What do we have to do to put this guy down?" George asked as he stared in disbelief as the Ice-Bot got back on his feet.

"We have to destroy him completely, there can be no piece of him left," Herbert told him as ice chunks began raining from the sky.

"That might be a little tough," George said as he felt his arm start to jerk around from the force of the ice.

"I have an idea," Herbert said. He winced as a large chunk crashed into his shoulder and cured himself quickly. "But if it doesn't work we're finished."

"What is it?" George asked.

"You and I will use all the energy and magic we have, and use our combined power to launch the greatest Firaga anyone's ever seen," Herbert said with a grin on his face.

"Let's do it," George grinned as well.

Herbert and George placed their hands on each other's chests and they started to glow. Herbert and George both gave each other a thumbs up. They had to jump away quickly to avoid the ice but was soon out of range and preparing his attack.

"They'll have no chance!" Professor Coldheart laughed.

Herbert and George held up their Keyblade and sword and knocked them together and red energy blasted around him.

"Firaga!" they shouted out and launched the attack. The fireball was as big as the Ice-Bot himself and the earth shook as it connected with its target.

The Ice-Bot shouted as pain overtook him and he was incinerated instantly.

"No! This cannot be!" Professor Coldheart cried out in agony as he watched his latest creation melt away into a puddle.

"Very well done, my boys!" Mr. Wogglebug congratulated them as the crowd of Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins cheered. "It's like I've always told you, when you both put your heads together you can accomplish great things."


	23. Chapter 23

They were flying through space, heading to Traverse Town when suddenly they saw Falkor the dog-faced luckdragon come flying up to them with Bastian on his back.

"Bastian, Falkor! What brings you two from Fantasia?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"Fantasia is in terrible danger," said Bastian anxiously. "I came to tell you you must come back to Fantasia."

So they set a course for Fantasia and Falkor flew alongside them.

"So tell us what danger Fantasia is in?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"Remember the last time you learned Fantasia was being taken over by the Nothing?" Bastian asked. "Well, the Nothing has been feeding off of the energy of everything it devours and now it has taken on the form of an unstoppable monster."

"It can't be any worse than the Monstromurk which we just stopped," said Herbert confidently. "We are prepared to face it head on."

They arrived shortly in Fantasia, or rather what was left of it. From their high vantage point of view the once gorgeous world looked like a sea of blackness with islands dotting it here and there.

"So where is this monster of Nothingness?" asked George.

"It should be in an area where there is the least color and the most gray," replied Bastian.

So they searched around a while and finally found what seemed to be a great desert of pale gray sand and landed there.

"So now how do we find the monster of the Nothing?" asked Herbert.

"You don't have to worry about finding it," replied Falkor. "It's bound to find you."

And, sure enough, it found them. It rose out of the inky black sea surrounding them and grew to reach the sky. It seemed to be made all of black smoke and it had no feet and two enormous long fists in place of arms and its eyes were two empty sockets and its mouth was a great gaping hole that seemed to get bigger every second. It seemed to be looking at them far below.

"Greetings Keybearer and friends," the monster said in a deep drawn out voice that resembled low rumbling thunder. "My master, Lord Voldemort, has ordered your destruction!"

"Of course he has," Herbert sighed as he summoned the Keyblade. He started to power up a Thundaga spell. The Monster of Nothingness laughed and its two great fists bared forward. "Thundaga!" Herbert fired the spell but it didn't appear. He tried again but he couldn't use his magic.

"Give up, fool!" the Monster of Nothingness laughed. "As long as I am here you can't use any magic at all!"

Herbert let out a small growl and lunged forward with the Keyblade raised. The Monster of Nothingness used one of its mighty fists to black his attack and its other one to block the attack from George. Then he knocked them both backwards sending them flying to the ground. When they got up again they found themselves much bruised and Herbert tried to cast Curaga on them but then remembered that he couldn't use magic.

"It's no use!" moaned George. "The Nothing is far too powerful for us."

"You're right," agreed Herbert.

"My boys, I am surprised at you!" Mr. Wogglebug said chiding them. "You both have become heroes and heroes never give up no matter how tough the situation."

"But, Papa," said Herbert. "What can we do against the Nothing when there is so much of it and we are so small?"

"You two may be small but you have something that a Monster of Nothingness could never have, you have big hearts and they are twice as big when put together."

"I think I know you mean," said Herbert brightening. "The monster is made from Nothingness so we should try to defeat it by filling it up with the energy from our hearts."

"Precisely!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug.

So the twins went back to the Monster of Nothingness with their weapons once again drawn.

"What are you gonna do to me?" asked the Monster in mocking fearfulness. "Slice me with your measly sword? Slaughter me with your puny Keyblade? Hahahahaha!"

"No," replied Herbert calmly. "We're just going to fill you up with the goodness we have in our hearts."

Then before the Monster of Nothingness had time to react Herbert and George aimed their Keyblade and sword up at him and as they began to think of the love they had for their mother and father and each other a bright beam of red and white light shot out from the tip of the Keyblade and struck the Monster and punctured a large deep gash in its right fist and where there had once been nothing a bright yellow light now shone through.

"You'll pay for that!" the Monster of the Nothing roared and made to swipe at them with its undamaged fist.

They were ready for it though and they touched their weapons together again and this time they thought of all of the times they had defeated the Heartless in the many worlds they had visited and all the friend s they had made and the princess they had saved. Then another beam of red and white light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and struck the Monster squarely in his other fist.

"I can't take it! I just can't take it!" roared the monster as more gashes of light were punctured throughout its body. "All these good feelings of love and hope and happiness and courage!"

Herbert smiled as the image of Dorothy appeared in his mind's eye and his Keyblade connected with George's laser sword and once again the light from the love in their hearts was transferred from them into the Keyblade and struck the Monster of the Nothing at the top of its head. Now it was beginning to break apart as its fists were becoming separated from its body and so was its head as as the bright yellow light around it began growing and brightening.

"You will not defeat me!" The Monster of Nothingness roared in fury and suddenly reformed itself into a smaller and lighter version of itself. But the yellow light was still behind it.

"I feel like I can use my magic now!" exclaimed Herbert. He aimed the Keyblade up at the Monster and cried out, "Thundaga!"

He launched a powerful attack and the newly formed Monster was blown into pieces that scattered in every direction and soon they cleared away and faded into the yellow light which was the light of the sun which it had been blocking.

"You did it! You did the impossible! You destroyed the Nothing!" exclaimed Bastian as he ran up to embrace them.

"Now Fantasia can finally be how it was before any of this ever happened," said Falkor with immense relief.

As he spoke seeds began raining from the sky and as soon as they disappeared into the ground trees began shooting up and flowers and plants began blooming.

After saying their goodbyes to Bastian and Falkor the heroes climbed back into the Gummi Ship and headed toward Traverse Town again.


	24. Chapter 24

They walked into Traverse Town once again and entered the Third District to head for Merlin's house. As they neared the house they could hear the sound of happy and upbeat music filtering out from it.

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

As they got closer it became louder and clearer. Mr. Wogglebug stepped up to the door and knocked on it. "Merlin?" he called. But could hear no answer over the music.

_If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind_

Then the door opened seemingly of its own accord. They peeked inside and were quite astonished at what they saw.

Merlin, the aged and wizened old wizard was standing in the middle of his living room and was dancing a jig on the floor that looked to be a mix of Irish and Scottish in origin.

_If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

As they watched him they couldn't help but let out a few giggle. This caught Merlin's attention and he abruptly stopped dancing as his face turned red and he quickly scurried over to what looked like an antique record player and turned off the song that was playing.

He then turned to address his guests. "Ah! Good to see you again. What do you owe this visit?"

"We came to give you an update on our adventures," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"Then, by all means, please do," said Merlin as he sat down his red armchair.

"Firstly," began Mr. Wogglebug. "We made it to Hollow Bastion and we sealed the final Keyhole there."

"Ah, good! Then the princesses are free," said Merlin.

"Yes," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

"Then we got called back to Rainbowland," Herbert said taking up. "And we defeated this this called the Monstromurk and Papa helped by getting the bottle to trap it in."

"And then we got called back to Fantasia," said George taking up now. "And we thought the Monstromurk was the biggest monster we would ever face but then we were faced with this Monster of the Nothingness, it was an entity of the Nothing that was swallowing Fantasia. For a moment we didn't think we could fight it but then Papa told us not to use the magic of our weapons but the magic of our hearts to defeat it, and so we did."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "He was right indeed. I am glad he is on your journey with you.

"We also took down the evil wizard No-Heart in the Care-A-Lot tournament," added Herbert proudly.

"And next you will have to take down an even greater and more evil wizard," said Merlin very solemnly.

"You mean Voldemort, don't you?" asked Herbert a bit uneasily.

"Yes, indeed," replied Merlin. "And in order to face him you must make sure your hearts are filled with love and light so the darkness that you will encounter when you go to the End of the World will not overwhelm you."

"You mean like when Papa told us to fill the Nothingness with the goodness of our hearts?" asked Herbert.

"And when Harry Potter used happy memories to ward off the dementors in Azkaban?" asked George.

"Precisely," said Merlin. "Love is a powerful force. In fact, in its way I'd say it is the greatest force there is." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "And I suppose you might like to take a short break from all your battles, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, we would," said Herbert and George eagerly.

"I thought so," said Merlin with a smile. "So therefore I think it is time you paid another visit to Mumfie's world." He gestured toward the book on his desk by the bookshelves.

Herbert and George smiled at the opportunity to back into Mumfie's world. "Come with us, Papa," Herbert said eagerly to Mr. Wogglebug. "You'll love it there."

So Mr. Wogglebug went with his twin sons as they went up to the book, opened it, and clasped each other's hands, and then dived into the pages.

"Well, I must say this certainly is a beautiful place," said Mr. Wogglebug as he observed their surroundings.

Just then they spotted two figures coming up the road toward them. "Look, it's Mumfie and Scarecrow!" exclaimed Herbert.

"Hello, Mumfie and Scarecrow," George greeted them when they approached. "This is our Papa, Mr. Wogglebug."

"Welcome to our world, all of you," said Mumfie. "We were just on our way to the Queen of Night's garden party. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, we'd love to," said Herbert cordially.

"You, Scarecrow, remind me of another living Scarecrow I know back in Oz," said Mr. Wogglebug as they walked to the Queen of Night's palace.

"Really?" asked Scarecrow.

"He claims to have the finest and sharpest brains in all of the Land of Oz, although I sometimes think mine are the wiser," Mr. Wogglebug continued.

"Scarecrow is actually the cleverest friend I have around here," said Mumfie.

When they reached the palace of the Queen of Night they met with many of the friends of Mumfie and Scarecrow whom Herbert and George had met before including Pinky the flying piglet and her mother.

"I remember hearing a legend about the pigs with wings!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed. "But I never knew where it came from until now."

Mr. Wogglebug was also introduced to the human undersea dwellers the Admirals and Davy Jones and his pirate mates.

"There must be a very deep magic to this world for people to be able to breath freely underwater," Mr. Wogglebug murmured thoughtfully. "And I dare say a magic so deep it only exists in this world alone."

Then the party began and they ate some potato soup provided by a great French eagle named Fifi and her fiance Napoleon. Then they had three kinds of cake and four kinds of ice cream.

Then the statue of a faun named Peter came to life and danced all around playing his pipes. So lively was the tune that everyone danced along with him.

Then they watched the sun set over the horizon and the stars come out. Then Mr. Wogglebug looked at his pocket watch and said, "Well, we must be off now."

"Where are you going?" asked the Queen of Night.

"Back to where we were," replied Hebert. "We're on a journey we must complete.

"Come back again soon," said Mumfie. "We shall always be here."

So then Mr. Wogglebug and the twins left Mumfie's world and reentered Merlin's house.

"Well, we must be off now," Mr. Wogglebug said to Merlin. "Have you anymore advice for us?"

Merlin nodded. "To put an end to something you must first know how it began," he began. "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your hearts will shine with their power and push the darkness away. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I think we do," replied Mr. Wogglebug. "We thank you very much."

Then as they were leaving Traverse Town they met with Harry Potter and his house-elf Dobby.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Harry.

"To the World of the Heartless," replied Herbert, "to defeat Voldemort."

"You all are going by yourselves?" asked Dobby in surprise.

"We're not all alone," Herbert assured him. "We have our summons with us in case things get really tough."

"Dobby wants to be a summon and come too to defeat Voldemort," said the elf determinedly.

Harry and the others looked at Dobby in surprise. "Dobby, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harry.

"Dobby is sure, yes," replied Dobby positively. "After all if it wasn't for these true friends Dobby might never have found his master again, and it was the Dark Lord who took our world from us, and besides Dobby is a free elf and can do as he pleases."

"You are right, Dobby," said Harry. "Just promise you'll come back safely to me."

"Dobby promises, crosses his heart," said Dobby.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh, my!," was all Herbert could say as he laid his eyes upon the world of the Heartless, or as Cid called it, End of the World. It looked like a very small galaxy and that was the only way he could describe it.

"We're going down there?" George asked. Herbert gulped and nodded as he motioned for George to land. This wouldn't be easy.

It was an endless expanse of white. They had landed at a small island on a sea of light. Ahead of them was what was obviously their destination. It appeared to be a swirling mass of stars.

"So this is it?" Herbert asked. "This is the end?"

"Sure is," Herbert said. "You know, I've been thinking. When we defeat the Heartless and Voldemort this place will disappear. Will we disappear too?"

"No way!" George said firmly. "Our hearts ain't going nowhere! Even if our bodies are destroyed our hearts will live on. So let's turn these frown upside down and get going!" George pointed ahead.

"You're right," Herbert smiled and nodded.

"Herbert, we've been working on something," the beetle princess said and looked expectantly at Mr. Wogglebug

Mr. Wogglebug pulled something out of his pocket. It was a Keychain and a very elegant looking one too. It was a gold and blue crown.

"We call it the Ultima," Herbert said as Herbert replaced the Oblivion with the Ultima. The Keyblade then took the shape of a real, crystal broadsword. Then a gold and blue frame formed the shape of a key over the sword.

"It's amazing! It feels stronger than anything I've felt before" Herbert said as he swung it a few times.

"Let's get going," Herbert said and they started forward.

Voldemort was deep inside End of the World as he felt Herbert, Herbert, and George arrive. He chuckled to himself and stood.

"Let the fun begin."

After stepping through the large sphere they found themselves at the top of a giant crevice. The odd thing was that there was hundreds of Gummi Blocks inside the walls of the crevice.

"If we keep jumping on those rocks we should be able to get down," Herbert pointed to the many rocks sticking from the walls and making a way down.

"We must beat Voldemort," George said. "Maybe then everything will return to normal."

"We won't get anything done just sitting here, let's go," Herbert said and they nodded back. They started jumping from rock to rock to the bottom of the crevice. About halfway down a new set of Heartless appeared.

The first looked human enough but had small wings coming from their back and long horns went form their head sticking into the air. They had longs tail and held large sword in their right hands. They were called Invisibles.

The next kind seemed best described as a large light bulb with the Heartless crest on the front and four golden wings coming form the top. They were called Angel Stars.

Herbert started off the battle by launching a Firaga at an Angel Star but it moved quickly to the side and came down even faster, hitting Herbert hard. Herbert got back to his feet and used Graviga as soon as he was on his feet and it crushed the Angel Star.

Herbert crossed sword with two Invisibles. The first brought his sword down and the second to the side making Herbert have to duck and sidestep at the same time. He came back by slicing through the first and blocking an attack from the second.

George was also fighting and Invisible but wasn't having such good luck. He had already been cut twice and almost received another but blocked with his sword. He spun around and tried to cut through the Invisible's side but all of a sudden it was gone. Its sword was stuck in the ground with small purple flames around it. The purple flames moved so they surrounded George and then closed in on him, burning him.

Herbert stabbed forward but the Invisible moved backwards to avoid the attack. Herbert blasted it with a Blizzaga and killed it. Two Angel Stars flew his way and he ran straight at them with the Ultima raised.

Herbert was facing one Angel Star and one Invisible but was still holding his own. He blocked at attack from the Angel Star and ducked under a sword swipe from the Invisible before shoving his staff into its gut and blasting it away with a Thundaga.

George got to his feet to see the Invisible reappear and two more coming up behind that one. George ran up while the Invisible was pulling its sword out the ground and bashed it as hard as he could in its head killing it. The other two were on him in a second but George blocked both attacks and jammed the side of his sword into the stomach of one of them and destroyed it but the other had its sword raised already.

Herbert knocked one Angel Star away and then quickly stabbed through the other. The Angel Star he knocked away came in fast and crashed into Herbert's head. Herbert was sent to the ground and cast Stopga as the Angel Star came toward him. He jumped up and sliced through the Angel Star to destroy it.

Herbert faced the last Angel Star with his staff ready for any kind of spell. The Angel Star came in quick and it suddenly flashed a brilliant light and Herbert was blinded for a second but this was all the Angel Star needed and hit Herbert hard in the stomach. Herbert fired off a Firaga even though he couldn't see and by some impossible luck, struck and killed the Angel Star.

George dived out of the way as the Invisible brought its sword down. He got back up and jumped into the air, landing a kick into the Invisible's chest on the way down. He landed on his feet and sprung forward with his sword out and went straight through the Invisible. The three of them looked around and nodded as they saw the Heartless were all gone.

"That wasn't that hard but I'm sure Voldemort has something much worse than a batch of Heartless to stop us," Herbert said.

"Look down there," George pointed to the bottom of the crevice where there was a pool of light. They jumped down to it and saw that it was apparently the only way out. They stared at each other and shrugged as they jumped in.

It was endless space. They stood on one of nine floating rocks with shafts of purple light shooting up from them. There seemed to be no way off of the rock so they stepped into the purple light.

It was endless space yet again except now there was a gigantic mountain in front of them with something rising from it.

"No way! Impossible!" Mr. Wogglebug yelled as they got closer and that something began taking shape. I though the Queen banished that thing!"

"What is it?" Herbert asked and at the same time he said: "Chernabog." Herbert now saw that Chernabog was as big as the mountain itself and he could only be described as a demon with incredibly large black wings.

"Let's take it down!" Herbert flew forward and it was at this time Herbert looked down to realize there was no ground underneath them. Yet it felt as if they were flying around Neverland again.

"Yeah!" Herbert shouted and followed quickly. George shrugged and flew forward as well. Chernabog did not want them there it would seem as it suddenly swiped out a large claw at them but they were able to fly over it.

"Firaga Breath!" Chernabog shouted in an incredibly deep voice. A stream of fire like Herbert had never seen flew forward and straight at them. The fire was to wide to fly away from so Herbert cast Aeroga on himself and Herbert cast I ton himself and George. This softened the blow but it still hurt, especially in their tired state.

"Strike Raid!" Herbert tossed the Ultima forward and magical energy burst around it and it slammed right into Chernabog's chest. Chernabog noticed the attack but didn't seem to be affected by it to bad.

"Rocket!" George sent himself forward and slammed into the same place the Strike Raid had hit and Chernabog growled in pain. Herbert shot a Blizzaga at the spot but Chernabog got his second wind and knocked the attack away.

Herbert flew forward to deliver a hard blow to Chernabog's injury but it suddenly hunched over and when it sprung out the entire mountain erupted and Herbert was caught in the middle of it. When the eruption ended Chernabog looked down at a beaten Herbert. Herbert came down and tried to heal him but Chernabog created a ball of energy and blew Herbert away as well.

"Summon," Herbert said weakly as he struggled to hold on to the Ultima. "Unico." And with that Unico came forth from the Ultima and in a wave of energy they were all cured instantly. Chernabog had a very confused expression on his face but it wouldn't be there much longer as Herbert took the Ultima and dug it right into Chernabog's exposed injury.

Chernabog screamed in pain and then exploded, taking most of the mountain with it. All that was left was a large crater. Herbert, Herbert, and George flew down into the crater sure they would be transported to another place.

Now they were in a large cave and on one side was a Heartless crest. Herbert walked over and placed his hand on it and it crumbled away to reveal another, but much smaller, cave behind it. In there was a door.

"That door," Herbert said. "It looks, familiar." Herbert walked up to the door and grabbed it and it opened slightly.

"Be careful," an incredibly familiar voice filled Herbert's head. "Beyond this door, there is no light to protect you." He remembered now. The voice from his dream long ago that had guided him along.

"Well, are we going?" George asked.

"Give me a minute!" Herbert shouted. He grabbed the door and paused, expecting the voice to say something but all was silent and he opened the door. It was another cave but this one was very familiar and Herbert knew it well. "Can't be." Herbert made a mad dash to get out of the cave.

"Herbert!" George yelled and they ran after him only to meet the blinding light of day. They had been in the dark room longer then they thought apparently. When their vision returned they gasped at where they were.

"Is this?" Herbert asked. "Is this the Land of Oz?" Sure enough they were in the Land of Oz where this whole thing had started.

"This world has been connected," Voldemort's voice came and a part of the island disappeared right in front of them. "Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"No," Herbert was in shock. This was the same thing the man in the brown cloak had said long ago. Voldemort had been that man in the brown cloak.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing," Voldemort's voice came to their ears again and then they saw him.

"This can't be," Herbert shook his head.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts with in it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came!" Voldemort suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" Herbert stopped him. "The heart may be weak and sometime it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

"So you've come this far and still you understand nothing," Voldemort began to rise from the ground and floated there. "Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" With this shout a form appeared behind Voldemort. It was just an upper body but very muscular with two jagged antennae.

"What's that?" George asked.

"This is the Guardian! My own personal Heartless!" Voldemort explained and with this the fight began. Herbert ran straight at Voldemort and brought the Ultima up. He swung the Ultima down but the Guardian appeared in front of him and the attack bounced off. Voldemort held his hands up and razor sharp disks of energy came from them. Herbert ducked under one but one caught him on the leg.

Herbert had set up Aeroga right away and the disks bounced off his shield. He ran at Voldemort and blasted a Firaga at him but the Guardian appeared. As soon as the Guardian went back behind Voldemort Herbert brought up his staff and landed a hard blow to Voldemort's face. Voldemort glared at him and blasted him away.

Herbert and George ran at Voldemort at the same time and both got on a different side of him. They both attacked at the same time. Voldemort made the Guardian block Herbert's attack and grabbed George by the throat right out of the air.

"I am not defenseless without my Guardian," Voldemort told him and punched George several times in his gut and then a final time across his jaw sending George to the ground. Voldemort turned around and blasted Herbert with some powerful magic. Pain ran through Voldemort's head as George had gotten back up and crashed his shield against his head.

The enraged Voldemort turned to blast George away but had to duck a swipe of the Ultima and was hit by a Blizzaga. He shouted in rage and unleashed an attack in every direction sending them all flying back. Voldemort then pointed to Herbert.

"Come Guardian!" he shouted and the Guardian flew right at Herbert and hit him but instead of going back to Voldemort the Guardian went inside Herbert. Herbert shook his head and went to try an attack. "Come, open your heart." Voldemort said and the Guardian appeared from Herbert and held him still in the air. A sphere of energy came from Voldemort and Herbert was caught in it, sending him flying back. The Guardian went behind Voldemort again quickly as George and Herbert got back up.

They ran over to Herbert and helped him get to his feet. Herbert cured Herbert and they stood ready to face Voldemort again.

"Maybe I should level the playing field," Voldemort said to himself and the large tree behind him started shaking and soon the entire island shook with it. Then with a deafening noise the tree split in half revealing it to be hollow inside. Voldemort smirked and floated back into the tree.

"Let's get him!" Herbert was the first to run at him and jumped into the tree but as Herbert and George tried to jump in some kind of force field knocked them away. "Herbert! George!" Herbert shouted up to them.

"You should focus your attention on something else," Voldemort laughed and created a pool of darkness under them and from the pool came a gigantic form. It was the first true beast Herbert had ever face. It was Darkside.

"I don't have time for you!" Herbert shouted and raised the Ultima. Darkside brought his hand down to squash Herbert but Herbert laughed at how slow it was. He ran up Darkside's arm and slammed the Ultima into its head. "I told you to stay dead! Anything tougher Voldemort?" Herbert questioned as Darkside disappeared. A blast of energy knocked Herbert to the ground.

"As a matter of fact," Voldemort said as he flew down and punched Herbert several times across the face and then blasted him away again. Herbert rolled onto his feet and ran forward with a strong swipe at Voldemort but the Guardian blocked it. Voldemort was suddenly surrounded by a great swell of energy and flew at Herbert. Herbert was not prepared for this and Voldemort crashed into him very hard. Herbert slammed into the nearby wall and blood began to pour from the back of his head.

"That hurt," Herbert said as he stood and healed himself. He ran forward with the Ultima raised again and began to swing. Just as the hit was about to connect with the Guardian Herbert flipped over it and sliced into Voldemort's back.

"You fool," Voldemort spat out as he healed his back. "I'll show you true power." He began to glow with an amazing orange light. Suddenly a beam of energy hit Herbert from underneath him and while he was in the air Voldemort launched another beam that crashed into Herbert and made him hit the ground again. The Guardian went inside Herbert again but this was what Herbert had been waiting for.

Herbert ran straight at Voldemort knowing the Guardian was waiting for him to attack and then grab hold of him. Instead of using a normal attack he'd have to use something much better.

"Ragnarok!" Herbert shouted and leaped into the air cutting deep into Voldemort's chest then unleashing the great wave of energy right into the cut. Voldemort screamed in pain as the Guardian returned to him.

"You will not survive Keybearer," Voldemort said and then there was a flash followed by complete darkness. Herbert was still able to see Herbert and George who were now at his side but next to that there was absolutely nothing but darkness.

"What?" Herbert looked around desperate for something. Voldemort's voice suddenly shouted from the darkness.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Then there was a small flash and a floating platform appeared with a large pure white double-door that must have lead to Kingdom Hearts. "Look as hard as you are able, you'll find not even the smallest glimmer of light. From these dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours." Then it appeared.

If Herbert had to describe it, it would be a giant platform with a head sticking out the front and a large dome coming up from it with Herbert a bug compared to it. Its face was twisted and horrible and the dome was just a large and transparent force field. Herbert could see inside of it and there was some kind of blob in there.

On the top of the dome was the Guardian but the Guardian was now as large as the thing it was attached to. The Guardian's antennae had now turned into large horns and there were two large, blue spheres on its shoulders. From the Guardians stomach came about twenty tentacles.

Attached to these tentacles was Voldemort. The tentacles were attached to his back and he now only wore black pants with yellow lining and his black boots. Voldemort had grown as well and now Herbert only came up to his waist.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" Voldemort shouted. Herbert felt the ground leave him and the three of them started falling. A dark portal appeared and Herbert and George were pulled into it while Herbert kept falling. Falling into darkness.

"Giving up already?" his father's voice filled Herbert's ears. "Come on, Herbert. I thought you were stronger than that." Herbert nodded. He was stronger than this and it was time to prove to Voldemort that he was. Herbert suddenly stopped and flew into the air coming to a stop in front of Voldemort with the Ultima appearing in his hands.

"So you are prepared to do this the hard way?" Voldemort asked and a double-bladed halberd appeared in his hand.

"Tell me, Voldemort, what is this giant turtle you're attached to?" Herbert asked.

"This is the great beast, the World of Chaos. It is my Guardian's true form," Voldemort said and the guardian nodded behind him. Herbert shook his head and flew forward and brought the Ultima down on Voldemort but Voldemort used the halberd to block the strike and knocked Herbert away. Voldemort brought his halberd up and tried to slice through Herbert but Herbert flew back quickly.

"Can't get me back here while you're attached to your precious Guardian, huh?" Herbert taunted Voldemort but apparently this was not the right thing to do as Voldemort held his hand in the air and several spheres of energy appeared. The spheres fired lasers straight at Herbert and he tried to dodge but the lasers were too accurate and most hit him.

Herbert quickly decided to remain close to Voldemort as he flew back in. He swung the Ultima but Voldemort blocked and counterattacked. Herbert spun to the side and stabbed Voldemort's stomach but Voldemort quickly healed himself and struck back. Herbert avoided it with a back flip, kicking Voldemort in the chin as his feet passed Voldemort's head.

"I will not lose!" Voldemort started to swell with energy and let lose a blast of terrible power. Herbert was hit and hit hard. He shouted out in pain and floated there almost unable to move. "Were are your friends now?"

"I have plenty of friends," Herbert said weakly. "You just can't see them."

"Oh really?" Voldemort smirked and brought the halberd over his head. "Then they had better get here very fast."

"They're already here!" Herbert shouted out and the Ultima began to shine with a brilliant light before many forms appeared from it. One by one they appeared. Phoenix Fire, Unico, Puff, and Dobby. His summons stood defiantly behind him staring Voldemort right in his face. Tinker Bell healed Herbert and she stood with him. The phoenix let out a beam of golden energy, Unico a beam of silver, Dobby a blast of magic energy, and Puff a stream of fire. Voldemort let out a scream of pain as the attacks left him beaten.

"Impossible," Voldemort muttered and the tentacles pulled Voldemort inside the Guardian and a giant Heartless crest appeared, covering and protecting him. Herbert's summons disappeared back inside the Ultima.

The force field protecting the large dome was blown away. Herbert flew down into the dome with Herbert and George behind him to see some kind of shining blob.

"I think it's some kind of core, that's why it was so well protected," Herbert said as they inspected it.

"Really?" Herbert smirked and brought the Ultima up and slammed it into the core, burying it to the hilt. The core exploded and they were thrown from the dome and looked up to see the Heartless crest disappear and a fully revitalized Voldemort come out of the Guardian's stomach.

"This is the end!" Voldemort shouted and began to gather energy for some kind of attack.

"You bet it is!" Herbert flew straight for Voldemort but the large arm of the Guardian knocked him away. Then he suddenly couldn't breath. His windpipe felt like it was being crushed and he saw Voldemort with his hands outstretched. He grabbed his throat and looked over to see Herbert and George doing the same.

"Face it Keybearer," Voldemort got closer to him. "You can't beat me."

"No…I…can't," Herbert wheezed out when Voldemort's hold over him was blown away by some new power. Herbert, Herbert, and George were surrounded by a fierce golden energy, creating a gold flame around them. "But we can!"

"Trinity!" George screamed out.

"Limit!" Herbert shouted as both he and George pushed their arms forward.

"Attack!" Herbert finished and pushed his arms forward as well. Three beams of energy came from them and formed one giant one as big as the World of Chaos itself. The three of them screamed in a perfectly synchronized tone.

"No! This can't be!" Voldemort shouted as the beam connected and there was an explosion the likes of which none had ever seen. When it cleared Herbert, Herbert, and George stood before the beaten Voldemort. Voldemort was back to normal with his Guardian gone and clutching where his heart should be.

"We win Voldemort," Herbert said simply.

"It is futile," Voldemort said weakly. "The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts!" Voldemort turned toward the white double-door. "Fill me with the power of darkness!" The doors opened just a little bit and darkness began to pour out form them. "Supreme darkness!"

"You're wrong!" Herbert shouted. "I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts is light!" As if answering Herbert's call the doors burst open all the way and the purest light they had ever seen came from it.

"The light," Voldemort said softly with his voice slightly cracking. "But why?" And then in a dazzling display, Voldemort was gone and a shockwave went out from the center of the fantastic explosion.

The light died down and the door to Kingdom Hearts was slightly opened. Herbert, Herbert, and George ran forward and landed in front of the doors as they tried to push them closed as they could but the doors were far too big. Herbert and George took one door and Herbert took the other as they struggled to push them back together.

"Oh no!" George shouted as he looked beyond the door.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Herbert shouted at him but couldn't help but look himself and was terrified at what he saw. Thousands of millions of Heartless all with their eyes turned on them.

"The Heartless!" George screamed.

"Hurry!" Herbert doubled his efforts but neither part of the door would budge.

"I can't…" Herbert was about to give up in this impossible task.

"Don't give up!" George exclaimed. "Come on Herbert! Together we can do this!" He shouted and Herbert nodded to him as he pushed harder. Behind them not one but two Darksides arose from the depths.

"It's hopeless!" Herbert yelled. Then two golden blasts came form nowhere. Each blast hit a Darkside and the two of them exploded. Then she appeared, surrounded by a great golden energy. She stood inside the doors.

"Your majesty!" They all exclaimed. Sure enough, standing before them was the Queen, Ozma Mouse, the ruler of Herbert and George's world. Ozma held his hand out and a Keyblade appeared. It looked just like the Kingdom Key but it was smaller and instead of a gold handle and silver key it was a silver handle and a golden key. It was his Golden Kingdom Key.

"Now Herbert, let's close this door for good," Ozma said.

"Close it quick!" Herbert screamed.

"But…" Herbert looked to Ozma. "How will you get out?"

"Don't worry," Ozma turned toward him and the golden energy went away. "There will always be a door to the light."

"Herbert, you can trust Queen Ozma," Mr. Wogglebug assured him.

"Hurry, they're coming!" George shouted as he saw the Heartless start to crawl closer. Herbert took out the Ultima and changed it back to the Kingdom Key. He held it high into the air and Ozma did the same and the doors slowly began to close.

"Herbert, George, thank you," Ozma said as she lowered his Keyblade.

Herbert looked to Mr. Wogglebug. "Well, Papa, what do we do now?"

"Why, I guess now we go home," he replied

And they stepped through the door.


	26. Chapter 26

When they all got back to the Emerald City they told Queen Ozma all about their adventures in other worlds, though not surprisingly she seemed to already know a lot about them.

"I wonder how all our new friends are now," said Herbert with concern.

"Well, then let's look into the Magic Picture, shall we?" said Queen Ozma.

So they looked into the Magic Picture and they saw Strawberry Shortcake gathered around all her friends as they were chatting and laughing. Then they saw Rainbow Brite riding on Starlight as she was spreading star sprinkles over Rainbowland and making it colorful again. Then they saw Mario leading Princess Peach by the hand as they went back to Peach's castle. Then they saw Dobby as he was dancing around Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as they were kissing.

"Well, everyone seems to be alright now," said Mr. Wogglebug. "All thanks to us, and especially you my boys. I do believe you've both grown much during this whole adventure."

"What kind of growing, Papa?" asked George.

"Both on the outside and inside, I suppose," replied Mr. Wogglebug smiling. "You do look slightly taller now. And I dare say your hearts have grown and strengthened as a result of facing so many fearsome enemies and Heartless, and your minds have also grown more expansive as a result of seeing so many new worlds."

"I always did know your boys had big and brave hearts," said the Tin Woodman.

"So did I, and that's the truth," added the Frogman.

"So this adventure has now come to an end?" asked Herbert sounding slightly downhearted.

"Well, this one has, I suppose," said Mr. Wogglebug. "But I also suppose there could be another waiting right around the corner for us all."

Herbert brightened noticeably at this. "Well, what should we do in the meantime?"

"Well," Mr. Wogglebug thought for a moment. "I suppose you could go out and play with the Emerald City children now. After all, it is too nice a day to stay inside."

The twins readily agreed to this and rushed outside to play with their friends.

Once outside Herbert gave Dorothy back her lucky charm keychain as he had promised he would.

"You know, Dorothy," he said. "I have a feeling you will always have a large part of my heart."

"And so do I, Herbert, so do I," replied Dorothy smiling.


End file.
